


He is Mine

by mysticalflute



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has a decision to make. Does she keep her child, or give him up for adoption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adoption or keeping him?

Giving him up, or keeping him as _hers_?

Emma Swan sighed and rested her head against the wall of her cell as she thought. She was five months pregnant now… and the guards were pressuring her into trying to make a decision about what to do with the child. Did she keep him, or did she give him up and hope that he would have a better life than she did in the adoption world?

Both options were extremely tempting to her. If she gave him up, she would only have to worry about herself when she got out of here, and not an innocent child. Considering she didn't have anything, it seemed to be a good thought.

Then again, she wouldn't be able to control where her child went. She couldn't make sure that he was quickly put into a family, one that wouldn't _return_ him like had happened to her. For all she knew, he could be bounced around like she was.

If she kept him, he would be able to stay with her, and she would show him love and support that she hadn't gotten as a child.

She wanted to scream at the fact that she was left alone in this decision. If only she hadn't been so _stupid_ to think that Neal would actually stay with her and not betray her, like everyone else in her life had… then she wouldn't be in this situation. She should have let him take the fall for his own crimes – she would have waited for him, but she wouldn't have to be in prison, going through a pregnancy alone with only the guards for company when her morning sickness had been terrible.

_"You're far along enough to know his gender, Swan. Do you want to know?" the doctor asked, the cold gel pressing against her expanded stomach, the ultrasound wand moving around, looking at her baby._

_Emma nodded slowly – she did want to know. Why bother keeping it a surprise? She was most likely going to give him up for adoption anyway. At least she would know what to expect when she gave birth._

_"It's a boy… congratulations."_

_The word stuck hard with her. Boy. A little boy. A little Neal._

_Well, now that threw a wrench into her plans._

_The doctor seemed to sense her confusion, the subtle movement of her body obvious to the woman._

_"Swan… you know we won't judge you if you want to keep him, you know that right"_

_Emma stared up at the woman, stunned that she would be so… kind toward the young, pregnant, jailbird. "You… you won't? But – but where will he go? Would he live in my cell with me? Would he go to a foster home until my… my sentence was up?"_

_She couldn't believe she was so worried about this, when just a few minutes ago, she was determined that she was going to give the baby – no, him, up for adoption. Now she was worried about, if she was determined to keep him, where he would go._

_"Well…" the doctor leaned against one of the cabinets. "The prison is beginning a new program.. certain prisoners who wind up pregnant can apply. I'll tell you this – I can't guarantee anything – but I can tell you that since you're a juvenile, and a non-violent criminal, you have a pretty good shot of getting accepted._

_"And… he'll stay with me?"_

_The doctor nodded._

This was where she was now. The conflict was raging in her head. Both options seemed have their pluses and minuses. Both had _major_ pluses and minuses.

She couldn't just think of herself right now. She had to think of the baby – her _son._ Half of Neal's son.

Emma closed her eyes, hiding the traitorous tears that threatened to fall. She had been determined to not think about him, but now that she was showing… it was getting to be difficult not to.

"Swan… you have mail," a guard said, unlocking the cell and stepping inside.

Emma opened her eyes and saw an envelope in the guard's hand.

"I have to open it in front of you – that's the rule," the guard told her, opening the envelope cautiously, before reaching inside it and pulling out…

A car key. Attached to a swan key chain.

Emma swallowed tight as the guard tossed the key over to her.

"Well, looks like you've got two things going for you when you get out of here. A car… and a baby."

The teenager nodded stiffly, grasping the key in her hand. "W… where is it from? The envelope?" she whispered, finally managing to find her voice.

"Canada… Vancouver."

Vancouver. She knew where to start when she got out of here… providing in six months she ever wanted to find him.

But with the baby coming… would it be fair to him to not know his father?

"Okay," she whispered, "thank you for telling me."

"No problem Swan. Looks like things are looking up after all, aren't they?"

Emma couldn't help but give the woman a small, small smile. "Y-yeah… yeah I think so."

Her decision was final then, after that moment. While she still didn't have any money, she supposed she and the baby could live in the Bug until she got them both on their feet. Luckily, he would be a bit older by the time she got out of here.

* * *

She sat in the clean, impeccable office, and felt immediately out of place.

She wanted to pretend she didn't know why the warden had called her into the office, but Emma had a feeling she knew the reason why.

It was time for her to decide whether to give her son up for adoption, or to keep him.

Emma had made her decision the night before, and finally felt comfortable with it.

Her hand was wrapped protectively against her eight-month pregnant stomach, she looked around nervously as the warden, doctor, and some people she didn't recognize (parole board?) walked in. She was supposed to hear back about whether or not she would be able to raise her son in the jail or if he would have to go to a temporary home.

Providing she decided to keep him and raise him herself, of course.

"Miss Emma Ruth Swan…" the warden said, looking at the teen with a critical eye. Emma nodded stiffly. "You are here for your evaluation and decision on what to do with the child."

The way the woman was speaking about her baby made her angry, but she didn't say anything – she didn't want to ruin this.

Instead, she simply nodded again.

"And… what is your decision? Keep in mind we do have a list of people that are interested in newborn babies up for adoption," the warden said.

Emma nodded for a third time. "I know, ma'am," she said softly. "And I have made my decision."

She caught the doctor's eye before speaking again. "May I ask a question though, before I tell you my decision?"

"You may."

"If I… keep him…" she started carefully, "will he be able to stay with me, in the jail?"

It would only be two months. That was what she kept chanting in her head.

The warden looked at the doctor, who nodded. "Yes, he will Emma. You were accepted into the program."

She bit back the wide grin of relief.

"I've decided to keep him. I'm keeping my son."

* * *

A scream of pain tore from her lips as she was forced to push against her will. She was exhausted, she was in pain, and she just wanted a break.

However, her son didn't seem to agree with her, and Emma cried out again, her voice dying with relief as she finally felt him come out, his cry taking over as the loudest sound in the room.

The blonde sobbed with relief. He was finally here – and healthy, if his lungs said anything. Then again, she wasn't a doctor, so she didn't know for sure… but he sounded it.

When everything calmed down, Emma smiled as he was handed over to her.

His tiny eyes were open, blinking up at her.

"Hey kid…" she murmured softly. "I'm so glad you're finally here…"

He let out a soft noise, and she chuckled, kissing his head.

"Emma?" the doctor asked, coming back into the room. "We're ready to fill out his birth certificate. Have you decided on a name?"

Emma smiled, managing to tear her eyes away from him, and nodded at the doctor. "David. I'm going to call him David Henry Swan."

The doctor smiled, writing the name down on the certificate. "And… his father… do you want his father listed?"

It was the thing that had been bothering her since she'd decided to keep David. Did she put Neal's name down? Or did she leave it blank?

Again, it was a decision that she had to keep her son in mind for.

"Put it down…" she said softly. "Neal. Neal Cassidy is his name."

But… there was one thing that would be clear no matter what happened in the future.

_He is mine._


	2. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kept getting requests to continue it, so... here it is. :)

She was being released today. A month early because of her good behavior. Nothing could bring Emma down.

Emma smiled at David as he gurgled and reached for her hair. Normally, she found it as irritating as she supposed other mother's did, but today, she didn't mind. "You like Mama's hair?" she murmured softly to the boy, who looked so much like Neal it hurt.

But not even that realization could break her spirit. She was happy with him, happy with the fact that she was being released early, and happy with the fact that she wouldn't be on probation, so she was free to go wherever she wanted to.

With the time between Neal's delivery of the bug key and now, she had a feeling he might not be in Vancouver anymore, so the first place Emma wanted to start was Tallahassee – where they'd promised they would go after giving up their Bonnie and Clyde act. Even if she didn't find him there, she would start a life there, for David. He needed stability, and Emma was determined to give that to him.

David yawned and blinked up at her. Every motion he made, she was fascinated with. She didn't have much experience with babies, so to see her own living, breathing, and growing, was just… incredible to her.

"Swan, you have one last batch of mail before you go," a guard said, unlocking the cell and stepping inside. "Looks like a letter, but you know the drill – I have to open it in front of you."

Emma nodded. "I know."

The guard looked at the envelope. "Know anyone here in Phoenix?"

Emma frowned suddenly as David gave another yawn and drifted off in her arms. "Um… no. Are you sure it's for me?"

"Well it's addressed to you…" the guard replied, opening the envelope, handing her the letter once she was satisfied that it wasn't anything illegal.

_Emma,_

_I'm a friend of Neal's. He wanted to make sure you were settled, so he set up an account for you. The information is in the Bug's glove department._

_A.W.B._

Emma frowned, reading the letter again and again, but it still didn't make sense.

"Everything alright, Swan?" the guard asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I… I think so," she said. "Just weird. The letter… um, do you know where my car would be?"

She supposed she should figure that part out before going anywhere.

The guard tilted her head as she put her letter opener back in her pocket. "Well… there's a parking garage down the street… but you have to pay for that so I don't think it'd be there. I can check around and see if it's in police custody, if you want?"

Emma nodded. "Thank you… I appreciate it."

The guard left the cell once again, and Emma shook her head as she looked at the letter again. Who was A.W.B, and why didn't Neal ever tell her about him before?

As David began to fuss, Emma stood up and laid him down to change his diaper. "Hey boy, don't worry. We'll get out of here soon. Then, you can see the world…" Maybe not to the degree that she saw the world… or at least the country, but still.. it was better than seeing four grey walls with bars over the one small window and doorway.

"Okay Swan," the guard said as she returned. Emma gave her half a glance to let her know she was paying attention, but also trying to focus on David's diaper change. "I just heard back from some of the other car parking garages around town. The yellow bug that you described is right next door, in the garage that some of our… taken cars are."

"It… it is?" Emma said, staring at her. How in the world did the car get there?

"Don't ask me how it got there, because I have no idea. It's like magic or something," the guard said, noticing the look of disbelief on Emma's face.

Emma snorted with laughter, which made David giggle a little. "Yeah? If there's magic in this world, why hasn't anyone magically broken me out of here and whisked me away?"

"Because even good guys have to pay a bad price sometimes. Snow White got poisoned, Cinderella lived with three bitches, Rapunzel was locked in a tower for most of her life…" the guard shrugged, unlocking the door. "Now that we know where your car is, you're free to go. Do you need help with your belongings?"

Emma nodded a little in both response to the woman's question and her comment about the Princesses. She had a good point – good guys got the raw end of the deal until the very end of the story.

Which sucked.

"Thank you for… well, everything, I guess," Emma said, giving the guard – Elizabeth – a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Swan. Just do one thing for me."

Emma tilted her head as she held David's carrier close to her. "What's that?"

"Don't come back here unless it's a visit."

Emma laughed. "I have no plans to… I have something worth living for now…"

David gurgled from the carrier, and Emma smiled down at him.

As she was led out into the bright sunshine, a free woman, Emma took a deep breath of the air. It was a warm day, but Emma didn't mind.

"Welcome to the outside world, David," she whispered softly.

"Alright Swan, just head next door," the woman told her. "Just give them this ticket – they'll get your car for you. Good luck."

Emma smiled, taking the ticket, and headed next door, carefully balancing David and his belongings as she headed over to the window.

"Hi… the guard said I should give this to you?" she asked, sliding the ticket under the window to the man at the small table.

He nodded, taking it and reading the information on it. "Do you have the key? One wasn't turned in for this vehicle."

Emma nodded, pulling it out of her pocket. "Right here." Once she slid it over to him, the man smiled and left the small area, going to the bug and pulling it around.

She couldn't help but smile a little. She'd missed the bug.

Emma bit her lip. "Um… sir? Do you know how to put car seats into a car? I've never done it before…"

The man chuckled and smiled. "Yes, I do. Let me help you. Can you lower the passenger's seat so I can get in?"

Emma nodded, setting David's carrier down so she could do what the man asked. She watched him carefully as he explained how she was supposed to put the car seat in, taking it in easily. It didn't seem so hard. She just had to make sure everything was perfectly secure. She didn't want – or need – anything happening to David.

"Thank you so much," Emma said, getting into the driver's seat. "For everything."

"Have a good life, Miss Swan."

Taking a deep breath, Emma pulled out onto the streets of Phoenix, now, officially, a free woman.


	3. Drive

She drove. She wasn't sure how far she drove, but she just drove, only knowing that she was heading West, until she noticed that she was running low on gas. Luckily, she'd passed a sign pointing to a gas station, and pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off with a sigh. She'd just remembered she didn't have any money on her.

"Dammit," she hissed to herself, banging her head against the back of the seat. Now what was she going to do?

Wait… that note she'd gotten earlier in the day… Emma reached into the pocket of her jumpsuit, having completely forgotten to change out of it (she'd have to find a discrete place to do that). The note had said something about Neal setting things up for her, and that the info was in the car somewhere.

Letting out a sigh, Emma opened the glove department, and frowned as she saw a large envelope.

The cash from the watches. One hundred dollars, but there was also information from a bank, and a debit card… with a piece of paper with four numbers on it. It must have been the pin number.

Taking a deep breath, Emma turned off the engine, rummaging around in her bag. The guards had given her a few changes of clothes to wear – mostly used, some of it probably too big for her even with the extra baby weight she'd yet to take off, but she didn't care. As long as she didn't have to run around in a baggy jump suit.

She looked in the back seat, where David was still asleep. It was funny… like cars made him tired. She supposed that if he was having trouble going down for a nap, she could try driving him around, to see if it would work.

Eventually, Emma got out of the car, when she realized the gas station had no other customers there, and the pump she was at did not face the door to the mini-mart. She was starving, of course, but she didn't exactly want to go into the station while she was dressed in prison garb.

"You okay, kid?" she murmured softly. She got no response aside from his chest moving up and down, but honestly, that was enough for Emma.

Quickly, she put the card in (letting out a sigh of relief when it was accepted, and quickly pumped the gas into the car, tapping her foot impatiently and looking around sharply for anyone coming in. She did not need to deal with the cops right now, though the woman wondered if the police officers would laugh because they knew her.

She let out a sigh of relief as the gas filled the car, printing out the receipt and ducking back into her car to change, which she did in record time, managing to stuff the ugly jumpsuit into a bag, away from prying eyes. Her stomach rumbled in hunger, so Emma pulled into a parking spot, not wanting to take up room in case someone pulled up and needed to get gas. She lifted David from the car seat, not trusting herself to remove it fully and remember how to put it back just yet. It wouldn't be that big of a deal to carry him.

The woman looked around the store, trying to decide what she wanted, nearly shivering as memories flooded her mind. One of the last stores she and Neal had hit before that day in Portland was a convince store like this, and it took all of Emma's strength (and some tugs on her hair from little David) not to stash some snacks into her pocket and just walk out with them. It was odd actually having to _pay_ for them.

The man working gave her a kind smile as he bagged up her things; it wasn't much, but more than she could comfortably carry while carrying David as well (she'd had to put the drinks she wanted under her arms, holding the snacks on her stomach).

"Have a good day, miss," the man said as he handed back her change and the bag.

"Thanks…" Emma said, looking at a map hanging above the man's head. "Hey, do you know where the nearest hotel is? I know it's going to get dark pretty soon and with him, well… I just want him to be safe."

She wasn't very good at driving in the dark to begin with, but now that she had to worry about David… she wanted to be in a hotel and settled as soon as she could.

"Oh, from here? I'd say about… half hour at the most," the man told her. Emma smiled with relief.

"Thank you," she said, walking out of the store, a renewed sense of where she was going to go.

She strapped David back into his car seat, kissing his head. "Half hour David, then we'll be in a hotel, with an actual bed…"

Of course, he was too small to sleep in an actual bed, but she wasn't, and she was looking forward to being in an actual bed. Hopefully this hotel had a continental breakfast too, so she could eat a good, hot meal.

Then again, she hadn't had dinner either, so she hoped there was a restaurant close by. Preferably a place with take-out so David didn't have to sit in a noisy restaurant for an hour.

* * *

That night, as she settled David onto her chest in the small hotel room (they were out of the 'nicer' rooms, which Emma didn't' mind – it was just her and David after all – and at least the room was clean) she couldn't help but think of what her life would be like if she hadn't gone to prison, and had just stayed with Neal instead.

They weren't thoughts she particularly wanted in her head, considering Neal had abandoned her and taken the watches for himself, but with nothing on television (it was nice to know nothing had changed in that regard while she was in jail), and David too young to be an actual conversation partner, the only thing she could do was be alone with her thoughts.

Did she want to go to Tallahassee anymore? She knew that was where she'd picked when she and Neal were deciding to quit the stealing game and try to make honest people of themselves, but now that he was _gone,_ she had a _child,_ she couldn't very well drag David around trying to find him, especially as it seemed that Neal didn't _want_ to be found, if he had to use his friend to send that letter to her in jail.

So, the only question was… where did they go?

Her son pulled away, and Emma smiled, setting him on her shoulder to burp him.

"Tomorrow, we'll figure out where to go, David. I won't have you growing up like I did," she said softly as the little boy looked up at her.

Emma brushed her lips against his forehead before setting him down in the car seat, drifting off next to him in the bed.

The food downstairs the next morning would normally be considered average at best, but for Emma, who had been eating prison food and then junk food from a gas station, it was heavenly. There were eggs, French toast, pancakes, potatoes, toast, various juices and bagels.

Delicious, all of it.

"Okay David," she murmured softly, leaning close to him, even though she knew damn well he wouldn't be able to understand what she was saying. "When we're done eating, I'm going to extend our stay one more day and then take you to find a map of the United States. You can pick where you want to live."

Like Neal had let her do, though Emma would never leave David, and she knew David would never leave her.

* * *

The little boy squirmed a little in the seat he'd grown accustomed to, and she chuckled, holding the map in front of him.

"Wherever your foot lands, that's where we'll head David. That's where we'll start our new lives."

She knew David didn't understand her, but still, his right foot was the first one to shoot out, and Emma put her finger on where one of his toes landed, turning the map around so she could read it.

Massachusetts.

The east coast wasn't a place she ever thought of going back to but… now was the time to make changes, so…

"Okay," she whispered. "To Massachusetts we go."


	4. Storybrooke

_Emma Swan's 28_ _th_ _birthday…_

Emma Swan leaned against the bright yellow bug in her son's school parking lot. It was nearly four o'clock – nearly time for David to be done with school and his art program. It hadn't been something she expected, but hell, the kid was talented when it came to drawing, she wanted him to be able to have the full experiences she didn't.

She felt the stares of some of the other school mother's waiting to pick up their children. It wasn't because she was a single mother – no, there were single mothers among the group – it was because of her career as a bail bondsperson… and a damn talented one at that. The rumors that spread around the school about her made her uncomfortable, wanting to take David out so he didn't have to hear any lies spread about the only parent he had… but he enjoyed school too much, he did quite well in his classes, and enjoyed the art program he was in. So, she allowed him to stay.

Finally, the school doors opened and students came rushing out. Mother's quickly led their children into their cars, wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

She might have had a hand in putting a couple of their family members in jail.

David came out nearly last, not looking nearly as excited as he normally did, and Emma's heart sank.

What had those kids said to him?

"David?" she asked quietly, kneeling down to his eye level. "What's wrong?"

"Andrew pushed me today…" he murmured softly. "Miss Jones saw it."

Emma paled. "Why did he do that?"

"He said you sent his cousin to jail."

"And what did Miss Jones do to stop it?" Emma asked, praying that the teacher had done something right and told the brat off for pushing her son when he had nothing to do with this situation.

"She told him off, but he called his mom and she pulled him out of class," David explained. "Mom… I don't know if I want to stay here…"

Her heart broke for her son, and it was all her fault. Being a bail bonds person wasn't something a mother should do, but she'd decided to do it because of the money. She'd been able to afford sending David to a private school for his education instead of a normal public one, thinking he'd be safer from the downsides of what she did.

But criminals were everywhere.

"Okay David," she whispered. "I'll talk to Miss Jones. We'll go somewhere else. Start a new life. How does that sound?"

Honestly, she shouldn't be saying such a thing, considering all she'd done in her life was run, but this was her son – and people were making his life a living hell. She needed him to be happy – after all, that was what a mother did.

"How about a small town this time?" she asked him, kneeling down and pulling out a postcard she'd gotten in the mail. "I got this in the mail today."

David took it from her hands and looked at it. "Storybrooke? Where's that?"

"I think it's in Maine," Emma said. "I thought we could go check it out and see if we like it."

For the first time in a few days, her son's lit up with joy. "You're the best, Mom."

Emma smiled a little before turning to the school. "I'll call them tomorrow once we get to Storybrooke and make a decision."

"Tomorrow? Are we going now?!" David asked, a grin spreading on his face once again.

She nodded. "Indeed we are kiddo. Well, once we pack clothes for the weekend. Come on. Get in the car."

He was like a lightning bolt as he jumped into the open passenger's door, buckled up before she'd even made her way around the car.

As they drove down the street, Emma ignored the stare she felt from outside the school's window.

* * *

"Dammit," Emma hissed as rain poured against the windows. It was raining, she was trying to find a town she'd never heard of, and it was dark.

David was asleep next to her. He'd always fallen asleep during car rides – it was a trick she'd used since she discovered it while driving from the prison to the gas station all those years ago. Ten years ago. It seemed to go by so fast, really.

When she first got to Boston, she hadn't known where to go. They'd ended up at a homeless shelter until Emma had managed to find a job. First as a waitress, then as a janitor in the police department. She'd helped a detective work on a case, managing to convince him to let her try to take the guy (who had skipped out on a probation hearing) in. It escalated into her getting a comfortable job as a bail bondsperson.

Until now, it seemed. When it was ruined by the idiot parents and their piss-poor excuses for children they were raising.

Her knuckles were nearly white when they passed the sign for Storybrooke.

"Thank God," she muttered, looking over at the sleeping ten-year-old next to her. "David, wake up…"

The boy groaned, stirring.

"Come on kid, we're almost there, promise," she said.

"We are?!" David said, eyes snapping open.

Emma chuckled, smiling a little. "Yeah. Almost. We just got into town."

"Can we eat when we get there? Pleaaase?"

She laughed. "Of course we can."

They finally pulled into the town itself and looked around. It was small – really small – and Emma frowned, trying to find a place to eat through the rain. The bright red 'Open' sign off a diner made her sigh in relief. It looked like it was the only restaurant open. The blonde pulled off to the side, parking and getting out of the car. "You ready to eat kid?"

"Do you have to ask?" he retorted, nearly flying out of the car.

Emma laughed and followed him into the diner. It was a typical diner. Red and black themed, checkered flooring, booths and bar stools.

The uniforms however, were quite different from what she was used to, and Emma's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw what the waitress was wearing – to be honest, it looked like something from Hooters or some other bar like that. She didn't expect this from a diner, that she assumed had to be family friendly.

"Welcome to Granny's!" the young woman said, handing them menus. "I'm Ruby, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Hot chocolate please… with cinnamon," Emma said.

"Make it two!" David agreed.

Emma chuckled a little as Ruby left to get their drinks. "Must be some sort of family trait," she said, wondering briefly if her parents had done this sort of thing, before she shoved the thoughts aside. What did it matter what her parents did? They hadn't wanted her.

Even so… it must have been hereditary.

"Here you go. Two hot chocolates with cinnamon on top," Ruby said, returning seemingly out of nowhere. "You know, it's funny. Only one person in town requests this to drink…"

Emma frowned. "Really? I don't know anyone that drinks this."

Ruby shrugged, pulling out the pad. "Can I get you guys anything to eat?"

"Um…" Emma muttered, looking at the menu again. "I'll take a Coney dog – no onions, extra mustard. And a side of fries for us to split."

"I want the grilled cheese," David replied. "Can I get pickles on the side?"

Ruby smiled. "Course you can. How old are you, kiddo?"

"Ten!" the boy replied with excitement.

"Getting pretty big then," Ruby said. "Extra pickles then."

Emma smiled a little as she watched the interaction between her son and this waitress. Emma wanted to think that she was simply fishing for an extra tip, but everything about the woman said that she was genuinely interested in knowing about her son.

"Um… do you know of any hotels or something in this town? We're considering moving in," Emma explained.

Ruby grinned. "Oh! You can stay at Granny's Bed and Breakfast! It's just up the street, near the woods. My granny owns this place and the Bed and Breakfast. As soon as I get your order in I'll call her and tell her to expect you. How long do you want to stay?"

"A week…" Emma replied. "Please."

Ruby nodded. "Well… welcome to Storybrooke."

As Emma and David waited for their meals to be delivered, they didn't even notice the clock beginning to tick… something that hadn't happened in any Storybrooke resident's memory.


	5. Strangers

Emma flopped onto the bed at Granny's and looked at David. "Well?" she asked. "How do you feel about Storybrooke so far?"

David grinned and bounced on his. "So far so good."

"Oh really?" Emma asked, smiling a little at him. This was their chance to make a fresh start – one without judgement from others… at least, she hoped, considering this town was hours away and in a different state. Hopefully, no one she'd taken into custody had been from Storybrooke, or had relatives here.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but I like it. It's not as noisy as Boston," David explained. "I like that."

"Well we'll explore the town more tomorrow, alright?" Emma said. "For now, it's time for bed."

"Mooom!" David whined. "I'm not tired!"

"Really? I thought I heard you yawn a couple minutes ago when I was unpacking our clothes…" Emma teased with a grin.

"Did not!"

"Oh? Then what was it I heard?"

"I was… admiring the clock tower. We can see the square from here!" David explained with a firm nod of his head.

Emma raised an eyebrow. Even though he had never met his father, the kid was way too much like Neal for his own good with the whole 'lying' thing.

"Mhm, I'm sure it was, David," Emma replied. "But even so… it's late. And I'm sure you want to get an early start looking around town."

The boy tilted his head, before finally nodding. "Yeah…"

"Good… then let's go to bed."

* * *

"David, slow down!" Emma called as she and David walked down the streets, exploring the small town.

As if it was scripted in a movie, David crashed into a girl that seemed to be his age. Emma sighed a little in frustration and relief when she'd noticed neither of them had fallen – especially considering the severe looking woman that had been with the girl.

"What do you say, David?" Emma urged gently, not wanting him to think he was in deep trouble.

"Sorry…" the boy muttered.

"It's okay," the girl replied smiling. "I'm Cora."

"I'm David… it's nice to meet you."

"Cora," the dark-haired woman's voice said sharply. "Did this boy apologize to you for hurting you?"

"He didn't hurt me, Mom. He just bumped into me. I'm fine," the little girl said.

The woman frowned a little. "Well. He's lucky then."

"Don't talk to my son like he's some sort of criminal. He just bumped into her. That's all," Emma said, stepping up behind David and putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "He already apologized. Let it go."

The woman raised an eyebrow, looking her daughter over. "Hm. I suppose she's fine. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you in town before."

"Emma. Emma Swan… and my son David. We're new in town… looking to make a fresh start," Emma explained, not liking the look of the woman at all. There was something dark about her – and Emma wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was about.

"Oh, I see. How did you come to know about our town? It's not like we're on any maps or anything…"

"Uh… I got a postcard in the mail a few days ago," she said, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "it didn't say anything except the typical 'Greetings from Storybrooke with a picture of the clock tower on it… so we decided to come check it out."

"Hm. That's very odd… strangers don't come to this town. But, I suppose anyone looking for a… fresh start is welcome here. And David looks like he's about the same age as my Cora. What do you say we get them together for a play date?"

Emma smiled a little. "What do you say, David?"

"Yeah! A play date sounds like fun!" her son replied with an eager shake of his head.

The little girl, Cora, looked a little nervous though, but nodded when the dark-haired woman posed the same question.

"I completely forgot to ask… who are you?"

"My name is Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Oh, the mayor. Well… it's very nice to meet you," Emma said, not having expected to meet the mayor randomly on the street.

"So I'll see you at our house tomorrow afternoon?" Regina said, giving them a smile – one that sent a shiver down Emma's spine, though she was able to remain stoic.

"Yeah, of course. Just tell me where you live…"

"Oh, you can't miss it. It's just down this way – the biggest house on the block."

Of course it was. She was the mayor after all.

"Great uh… we'll see you then," Emma said. "Come on, David…"

She led David away, and the boy shivered under her grip.

"You alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah… I think so. I don't know if I like her, Mom."

"Then why did you agree to a play date?" She frowned, tilting her head a little in confusion. If David felt uncomfortable (and quite honestly, Emma couldn't blame him), then why agree to go to this woman's house tomorrow and hang out with her daughter?

"Because… I don't know why, but I think there's something about her daughter. It's like… she needs a friend or something… so I want to be her friend."

Emma smiled and hugged him. "That's my boy… come on. Why don't we go check out that pawn shop up ahead?"

David nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders and walked with him to Gold's Pawn Shop. The bell tinkled softly as they entered.

Emma shivered a little, noticing two creepy looking puppets sitting on the counter. It was like they were begging to be put out of their misery… which was even worse considering they were puppets and shouldn't have feelings to begin with.

"Look around, David," she said softly, as a man entered from the back room. "Hello."

"Hello to you too," the man said, leaning heavily against a cane. "I'm Mr. Gold, the pawnbroker."

"It's nice to meet you. Emma Swan, and my son, Henry."

She saw something in the man's eyes. A glimmer, or… something, but it was gone in an instant, before she could really figure out what it was.

Maybe it was the lighting – after all, he had moved out from behind the counter.

"Ah… and what brings you to our little town?"

Emma shrugged, not really sure if she wanted to tell the full story again. "Fresh start. Let's go with that."

The man nodded. "Of course, of course… well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Storybrooke. If you find anything, you can have it. Free of charge."

Emma stared at the man. "Mr. Gold, are you sure? Some of the things here must be so expensive…"

The man simply waved his hand. "No no, I insist. Consider it a… a welcome present."

Emma smiled a little. It wasn't like they were broke, but even so, she hadn't expected to get a gift like this, especially from a man in a town she hadn't known for more than a minute.

"Well… thank you," Emma said softly, looking around the shop. Her breath caught in her throat as something yellow, hanging from a string, captured her attention.

A dream catcher. She hadn't seen one since her days in Portland with Neal, when he'd told her that dream catchers took away the nightmares, letting you sleep peacefully.

What a load of shit.

But even so… there was still David, and she had told him the same thing… so maybe she should get it. Providing she didn't find anything else she wanted. The woman picked it up from the small nail in the wall, and held it up, just looking at it.

"Mom! Look at this chess set!" David's voice said, cutting into her thoughts.

Emma turned, slightly startled, and smiled at him.

"Chess, huh?" she said with a slight smile. "Would you like that?"

David nodded, not taking his eyes off the chess set still in the display case, as if he was afraid it was going to disappear on him.

"Well then… I guess we've decided," Emma told Mr. Gold, laughing a little.

"So the chess set and the dream catcher?" the man asked, going behind the counter and taking the chess set out of the case. "Be careful with it, dearie. This is very fragile – you don't want it to break."

Emma froze a little when he'd mentioned the dream catcher, and opened her mouth to deny wanting it, but she found herself unable to do so, so she nodded dumbly while he interacted with David, the young boy promising to be careful with the fragile chess set.

"You both enjoy your time here then. Come back any time," Mr. Gold said as Emma led David out of the shop.

* * *

He waved politely as the door swung closed behind Miss Swan and her son, the man trying to hide back a smirk as the memories stilled, slowly filling the gaps in his head that had been missing for twenty-eight years.

The savior had returned, albeit, with a son (something unforeseen by Rumpelstiltskin, but no matter). The curse was going to break soon – he could feel it in the air. The first hint had been when the clock started moving the night before. He had known something was going on, but without his memories of the Enchanted Forest, this 'Mr. Gold' just thought that the clock had been repaired for the first time in… as long as he could remember.

Apparently, years hadn't mattered.

"So it's begun," he whispered into the air.


	6. Fairytales

"So… you have a really nice place," David said, sitting on Cora's bed.

 

The girl only shrugged a little. "Thanks."

 

He frowned a little. It was hard trying to get this girl to seem comfortable around him, and he wondered why. Looking around for something to catch his eye and hopefully cheer her up, a book captured his attention.

 

"Hey, what's that book up there?" he asked, pointing to it. It looked really old, but interesting all the same.

 

That did it. Cora's face lit up as she grabbed the book, sitting next to him and opening it. "They're stories. But every story in this book actually happened. Everyone in this book is in the actual town. Cursed."

 

David stared at her. This sounded insane.

 

"You think I'm crazy too, don't you?" she said, her tone turning sad when she noticed the stunned look on his face.

 

"Oh no! Not at all I just… didn't expect to get hit with that kind of news, that's all!" David said, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to make her feel crazy. "So… what kind of stories are they?"

 

"Snow White, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, The Mad Hatter…" Cora explained, flipping through it. "They were transported here by the Evil Queen from Snow White. They don't remember who they are."

 

She stopped on a page, turning the book so the page faced him. David glanced down and stared.

 

It was Mayor Mills.

 

"No way… that's your mom!" he said. "Your mom is the Evil Queen?"

 

It explained why he felt so uncomfortable around her, at least.

 

Cora nodded. "And my teacher, Miss Blanchard is Snow White."

 

"Where's Prince Charming?"

 

The girl hesitated, flipping to the back of the book. "He was gravely wounded trying to save his daughter from being killed by my mother. He's in a coma now. Sometimes we go see him during school."

 

David looked at the page, smiling a little at the man sword fighting with a baby in his arms. The baby was wrapped in a purple and white blanket… and David found himself frowning as he looked closer at it.

 

"Is there a better picture of the baby?" he asked.

 

Cora nodded, flipping to the last page of the book, and David gasped in complete and utter shock.

 

It was his mother.

 

His mom's name was common, after all, there were a lot of Emma's in his school, but he knew that blanket. His mom would sometimes let him sleep with the blanket if he got scared or upset by something.

 

"That's my mom," he whispered. "She has a blanket exactly like that."

 

"She does?!" Cora asked. "Then… then she's The Savior! She's the one that's going to break the curse!"

 

A smile that David had never seen on someone before erupted on the girl's face. "She can save everyone."

 

He shrugged a little. "Getting her to believe is going to be hard," he said. "My mom's kind of a cynical person. She had a rough life." David didn't know all the details, but he knew enough to know that his mom had a rough life before he was born.

 

"But we have to do it."

 

"We will… but how will it happen?"

 

She bit her lip. "Well, the one thing these stories have in common is a kiss. Someone kisses someone else, and the curse breaks, especially Snow White."

 

His… grandparents apparently.

 

"So we need to find my mom's true love?" he asked, frowning a little. His mother did not seem like the type of person to want to  fall in love, aside from with him, of course, but David knew that was a different kind of love.

 

Unless that sort of thing worked?

 

"I guess… unless she does something else. She is the savior after all. She must have some sort of power or something," Cora said, shrugging a little.

 

His mom was the savior.

 

This was so cool.

 

* * *

 

 

"First day of school, David. Are you ready?" Emma asked, looking down at her son a few days later. It had been a whirlwind trying to get everything together – after the play date, David had nearly demanded that they stay, chattering eagerly about a storybook that Cora had. Emma was surprised – she thought he'd grown out of fairytales, but it made him happy, and, as much as she didn't really like the stories herself (most variations she knew of were way too sugarcoated and sweet), she would allow him to be excited.

 

Besides, they were just stories, and even she would admit the ones in Cora's book sounded far more interesting than the Disney versions she was used to. A bandit Snow White? Rumpelstiltskin taking the place of the fairy godmother in Cinderella? Quite honestly, she wanted to read the book now too.

 

"I'm ready Mom… and thanks for moving us," he replied with a smile, hugging her tight.

 

Emma chuckled, returning it as she looked around the school yard. His first day would consist of a field trip to the hospital. Not exactly what Emma had in mind when enrolling him, but she couldn't control it, coming in during the middle of the school year.

 

"There my teacher. Miss Blanchard," David said, nearly dragging her across the parking lot to the bus.

 

Emma stumbled a little, laughing. "Slow down kid, and have a good day, alright?" She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his hair.

 

"I will!"

 

David shot off toward the bus as the teacher, Miss Blanchard, walked over to her, a kind smile on her face.

 

"You must be David's mother."

 

Emma nodded, unable to shake the feeling that she knew the woman from somewhere. "Yes, I am. You're Miss Blanchard, right?"

 

"I am… it's very nice to meet you."

 

"Listen… I just wanted to talk and make sure nothing happens to my son… he had a rough couple of months before we decided to move here and I just wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay."

 

"Of course, I'm sorry to hear that. What was the problem?"

 

Emma shrugged, looking at the woman a little guiltily. "I was a… a bail bondsperson. I tracked down people who skipped out on their bond and brought them back into custody. Some of the kids at David's school in Boston started to make fun of him for it and… the teachers didn't do much. Neither did the parents."

 

The other woman gasped. "Oh God, I don't tolerate bullying of any kind in my classroom."

 

Emma let out a bitter chuckle. "That's what his other teacher said."

 

"Miss Swan… David would not be the first student that went through bullying in my classroom," Miss Blanchard explained. "Trust me. It is not tolerated."

 

"Well… that's good. Thanks."

 

She looked up, David and Cora sitting in the bus, waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

 

"Seems like David's already made a friend," Miss Blanchard said.

 

Emma nodded. "Yeah. We met Cora and her mother a few days ago when we were exploring the town. David's become really close to her… she's part of the reason why we're staying."

 

Miss Blanchard smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Sometimes the students don't appreciate Cora's creativity. I'm glad to see that David does. A friend will be good for her."

 

"And for David…" Emma said, wondering what Miss Blanchard meant, but also knowing it wasn't her place to ask. She wasn't her daughter – she was Mayor Mills'. "He's very good at drawing… he was in a special program for it at school in Boston. Does Storybrooke have anything like that?"

 

The teacher nodded. "Yes, we do. I believe Ms. Nolan teaches it. I can talk to her for you, if you want."

 

"That would be great. Thank you," Emma said, before glancing at her watch. "Oh geez, I'd better go. It was very nice talking to you."

 

"It was nice to meet you too Miss Swan. And please, the next time we talk, you are allowed to call me Mary-Margaret."

 

As she walked away, Emma couldn't shake the familiar feeling she got when talking to Mary-Margaret.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You know, I'm looking for a deputy," a thick-accented voice said as she sat in Granny's, drinking a hot chocolate (with cinnamon, of course), and looked at the real estate noticed in the paper.

 

Emma's blue eyes lifted from the page, finding Sheriff Graham standing next to her. His words had her frowning, shaking her head a little.

 

"Look, it's not like I don't appreciate the offer, but… I was in law enforcement in Boston and it didn't exactly end well for my son," she said, choosing her words carefully.

 

"Don't worry," he said, taking a seat on the stool. "Not much happens in Storybrooke. I'm sure it will be fine. Plus, I give awesome benefits."

 

Emma snorted, grinning a little. "Oh really now? How kind of you."

 

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked.

 

Emma nodded, though she had a feeling she already knew what she was going to say. Quite honestly, of all the jobs in this town, the only one that seemed interesting to her, was… being his deputy.

 

"Alright… I'll do it."

 

But if anything happened, they would be out of Storybrooke so fast no one would know they were gone until the dust behind the yellow bug settled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Miss Blanchard, maybe you should read to him," she heard her pupil say as she stood in the hospital room of one John Doe. The man had been here as long as she could remember, and the fact that no one claimed him… it made her heart break for him. She hoped his family would find him soon, but as the years passed, she had less and less hope. It wasn't like Storybrooke was a big town.

 

"Read?" she asked. "Cora, I don't think reading to him will work. If he hasn't responded to the treatments the doctors have given him, why would he respond to me?" She was just a simple volunteer, she had no formal medical training at all.

 

"I don't know," the girl said. "But sometimes normal things don't work, right? What could it hurt?"

 

Mary-Margaret smiled as she arranged the small bouquet of flowers on the bedside table. Perhaps if she just said she would… that would appease the young girl.

 

"Alright," Mary-Margaret told the young girl. "I'll try tonight when I get here for my volunteer work."

 

After all, what could it hurt?


	7. David

Mary-Margaret sat on John Doe's bed, reading the book that had originally been hers, before she'd passed it on to young Cora Mills, in an attempted to give the lonely girl a bit of hope. Apparently, she had succeeded, because now the girl had a wild imagination, claiming that she was Snow White, and this John Doe that she was currently reading to… was her Prince Charming.

While he did look the part… at least, without the hospital gown, Mary-Margaret had to laugh a little at the notion that she was a princess. Princesses and fairytales didn't actually exist after all… as much as Mary-Margaret liked the idea of being Snow White and finding her happily ever after.

She gasped as she felt a warm hand enclose on hers, and she stared at John Doe, who wasn't moving anything else.

The teacher sat frozen, unsure of what to do. She knew she should go see Doctor Whale, and tell him that something was going on, but there was a small part of her screaming that it would be a bad idea. Why she thought that, she didn't know, but… her gut was telling her to continue reading.

Taking a deep breath, Mary-Margaret continued to read after putting his hand back where it had been before.

She turned the page, and smiled as Prince Charming proposed to Snow White.

Doctor Whale walked in just then. "Mary… as much as we appreciate you coming in and trying to work with him… it _is_ getting late… why don't you go home and get some rest?" he said. "Tomorrow is Thursday, after all."

Mary-Margaret looked up at the clock and gasped a little at the time. "Oh! Doctor Whale, thanks."

"Have a good night, Mary," Doctor Whale said, giving her a polite squeeze of her shoulder. Mary-Margaret blushed a little, but pushed it aside, remembering how her date with him had gone.

"See you tomorrow, Doctor," she said simply, hoisting her purse onto her shoulder and walking out of the hospital, unable to get the thought of John Doe grabbing her hand out of her head.

* * *

Emma groaned as her cell phone rang loudly, her arm flailing around the small table in the room she and David were still staying in at Granny's, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she muttered drowsily, her blue eyes only just cracking.

"Emma, need your help. The John Doe at the hospital is awake and somehow escaped from the hospital," Graham's voice said from the other line.

The woman snapped up from the bed. "What?!"

"Meet me at the hospital, fast. I'm looking at surveillance footage now. It looks like he went out the back door into the forest. I'm going to get a head start in the woods."

Emma only just managed to pull on a shirt, attaching her deputy badge to her breast, and her walkie-talkie on her hip. "Are you sure? Which direction are you heading in? I'll head the opposite way."

"I'm taking a left at the fork, you head right."

"I'm on it," Emma said. "See you in a few minutes."

"Mom?" she heard David say as she snapped the phone closed.

"David, I got a call. I need to head out to the hospital, okay?" she said, pulling on her shoes.

"Did Prince Charming wake up?!" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at how excited he sounded. "John Doe. Yes. He escaped from the hospital, into the woods. I'm going to help Graham find him."

"You have to check the Toll Bridge! He'll go to somewhere that feels familiar!" David told her.

She felt slightly concerned about how knowledgeable he seemed to be about this. "How do you know that?"

"Cora told me. He's been in a coma. He doesn't know who he is. Well, no one does, but he might remember things from the Enchanted Forest!" David's smile alarmed her. "Please Mom, you have to believe me!"

"David…" she said softly, sitting down on the bed and putting her hands on his shoulders. "As much as I would love to believe that fairytales exist… the fact is, they just don't. But… I will check the Toll Bridge." She felt thankful that they'd walked around the woods and she remembered where that was. "I'll be back soon hopefully. Stay here, okay?"

"But Mom, I can help!"

"No David," she said, making her way to the door. "No way. It's late, and I do not want you navigating these woods alone." She didn't want him doing it when it was daylight, let alone when it was almost two in the morning. "Please. I know you love adventures and all of that stuff, but please. It's too dangerous."

"Okay… okay Mom. I'll stay," David said quietly, laying back down.

Emma smiled, before running out of the room, going to the forest.

"Mary-Margaret?" she asked, nearly stumbling over a rock as she noticed her son's teacher also wandering through the woods. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for John Doe," she said simply. "I… was the last one in the room with him besides Doctor Whale and he… he grabbed my hand while I was reading to him. I didn't say anything because I thought… I thought he would wake but I just thought someone would be with him… that, or there wouldn't be an open door for him to walk through."

Considering it was a _hospital,_ she thought that was a pretty rational thinking.

"Come on then," Emma said, heading toward the Toll Bridge.

"Why are we going this way?" she heard Mary-Margaret ask from behind her.

Emma chuckled a little. "Well… David seems to think that John Doe is Prince Charming, going around trying to find something familiar."

"Oh no, so Cora got to him?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Cora?"

"She… seems to think that the characters in her book are people in town."

Emma looked back at her. "Really?" That explained why David seemed to be looking at people differently.

"Mhm," Mary-Margaret said. "She seems to think I'm Snow White… and of course, John Doe is my Prince Charming."

Emma looked over her shoulder at the woman, trying to picture her as Snow White. Well, she was kind like Snow White, but so were many other people in the world, and she did have dark hair, but then again, so did one of her foster mothers, and that woman was as far from Snow White as someone could get.

"That's… that's pretty funny," she said slowly, unsure of what else to really say. "Do they have these… identities for everyone in town?"

"Seems to be… for one, Regina is – Emma, look! I think I see him!" Mary-Margaret said, before pushing ahead of her, going to a dark figure on the ground near the water.

"Oh my God," Emma muttered, grabbing for her walkie-talkie. "Graham! I found him! He doesn't seem to be breathing. We're down by the Toll Bridge. Call for an ambulance, quick!"

"I'm on my way," Graham said from the other end.

"Mary-Margaret – " she started to say, before noticing that the teacher was doing CPR on the man. That was good. If the man was in danger, it was good that Mary-Margaret knew what to do.

As Graham arrived, the lights from the ambulance faint in the distance, she heard the man begin to cough.

* * *

_"You'll what? Find me?"_

_"I will always find you."_

He didn't know why he was walking, or where he was, but he knew he needed to get to the Troll Bridge.

He stumbled, his bare feet slipping on a rock jutting out from the dark, damp earth. But why was he barefoot? He was a prince, right? Surely, he would be wearing shoes.

"Snow!" he shouted into the distance.

Wait, it wasn't snowing. Why would he say that?

Grunting, his head pounding, the man let out a cry before falling into the river, the pain unbearable.

Someone was kissing him, trying to breathe life back into his lungs, and he fought against the pounding that was trying to encourage him to go back to sleep.

Eventually he coughed, water coming up from his lungs, and he opened his eyes, staring into a woman's.

A woman who felt… far, far too familiar. He knew her – he knew he did, but from where?

"We found you!" she said, relief clear in her voice, and he smiled. That felt familiar.

"You saved me…" he whispered, his voice weak from lack of use.

Another woman appeared then – with blonde hair and blue eyes, shining a light that made him wince and pull away.

"Don't worry sir, we have paramedics on the way…" the blonde said as she put the blinding light away.

"Paramedics?" he mumbled. What the hell was that?

He was suddenly hoisted up onto a cart, wheeled into some sort of carriage (ambulance, his mind told him), and taken to a large building.

"I must say, sir," a man told him hours later as he was being checked out, "you are very lucky you weren't killed out there."

"Yeah… all thanks to…" he looked over at the door, where the dark-haired woman, the blonde-haired woman, and a young boy were waiting.

"Mary-Margaret."

Wait, that didn't seem right… but he couldn't recall what did feel right, so he simply nodded.

"Your wife is on her way I hear," the doctor said.

Wife? He had a wife?

Well, he supposed it made sense that he did, he was an adult male after all.

"David!" a woman suddenly cried, bursting into the room. "Oh thank goodness they found you!"

"Um…" he said, grunting a little as she threw her arms around him. "Sorry but… what's your name again?"

"Kathryn. I'm your wife Kathryn."

Kathryn. Right.

The woman hugged him again in relief, and he returned it, looking over toward the glass wall.

The pained look on Mary-Margaret's face brought guilt to his heart.


	8. Earthquake!

"Alright David," she said as she sat her son down in their room at Granny's. "Your teacher told me something very interesting the night she and I were looking for the John Doe – I mean, David Nolan."

To hear that the man was the missing husband of one of Mary-Margaret's co-workers had been a bit of a shock. The fact that Mary-Margaret had no idea who he was, despite supposedly being close to Kathryn, made Emma wonder if something was up in Storybrooke.

"What'd she tell you?" David asked, looking at her with wide, curious eyes.

"She told me that you believe that everyone in this town is a bunch of fairytale characters… something that's in the book Cora has. Is that why you kept calling John Doe 'Prince Charming'?"

She saw something in her son's eyes – defiance, and what she thought was a small flicker of… hope. "Yeah, that's right. He's Prince Charming, Miss Blanchard is Snow White… Ruby is Red Riding Hood."

Emma smiled, wanting to indulge this. It made him happy, and it wasn't hurting anyone so… she figured why not? "Oh? And who is Cora's mother?"

"The Evil Queen. The woman who cast the curse to steal everyone's happy ending."

Emma frowned a little. "The Evil Queen? It's not nice to call her the Evil Queen kiddo."

"But she is! That's why she's trying to keep Miss Blanchard and Mr. Nolan apart!"

"David," Emma said, her voice taking on a warning tone.

"You're in the book too Mom."

That caught her off guard, and he took advantage of her stunned silence. "You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You're the one that's going to break the curse and help everyone remember."

She inhaled sharply. When she was a child, she'd always dreamed of being the daughter of a prince and princess… usually, it was Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid, simply because that princess seemed to be a little more kick-ass than Snow White. But she knew that there were no fairytales in this world.

"I saw your blanket Mom. It's in the book."

Emma froze, staring down at her son. Her baby blanket was the most unique thing she owned. If that was in a book then…

But it couldn't be true. Why would Snow White and Prince Charming give up their child? Unless there was a curse to take everyone away…

"Mom?"

Emma shook her head, trying to get the nonsense out of her head. "I'm fine… what do you say you invite Cora over to our… room, and let me take a look at that book, hm?"

David nodded slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine, I promise."

Her son smiled and hugged her tight. "You won't regret reading the book, Mom, I promise."

She let out a chuckle. "Yeah… I'm sure I wo – woah!"

The ground suddenly shook under their feet, the pictures creaking, vibrating against the walls as their nails threatened to drop them, Emma holding onto David tight.

"Oh my God!"

"Mom, what's going on?!"

"I don't know, David!" she yelled back, letting out a relieved sigh as the ground slowed, and eventually stopped shaking, her cell phone going off only a moment later.

"Graham…" she said into the receiver. "Where am I meeting you?"

"Town border, near the mines. There's a sinkhole and I need help roping it off and making sure nothing is wrong," Graham said.

"On my way," she said.

"Can I come with you, Mom? Please?" David asked, following her to the door.

"Absolutely not, David," she told him. "I don't know what happened. I don't know if it's dangerous or not. You are staying here with Granny."

"But Mom – "

"No buts!" she said sharply. "Granny was nice enough to agree to watch you, David. So don't give her any disrespect. Please. If it's safe I'll let you know. I promise."

"Okay…"

Emma ran from the inn.

 

 

The woman stared as she looked around. "What the hell?" she whispered. "How in the world could this happen?"

"Is it not your job to be the one to figure this out, Deputy Swan?" she heard Regina ask.

Emma nearly rolled her eyes. She and Regina, despite having started out on fairly friendly terms, had their relationship deteriorate. Emma had no idea why the woman was suddenly so hostile toward her, but she wasn't going to take any of the crap from her at all.

"Mayor Mills," she said, "this is a dangerous scene. No place for the leader of our town. After all, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine here. After all, I have to calm the public down…" she said, giving Graham an odd look. Emma frowned in confusion as a crowd began descending on the scene of the earthquake.

Emma couldn't fight back the roll of her eyes this time. "Fine," she muttered, turning to Graham. "What could have caused something like this?" she asked him, pointedly ignoring the look Regina was giving her behind her back.

"I don't know. The mine's have been closed for years – it's possible that the earth is wanting to take them back," Graham said. "Come on. Help me rope it off. We don't want anyone getting hurt by going down there."

Emma nodded, taking the bright yellow caution tape, wrapping it on one of the posts that were managing to stand, stretching it as she heard a very young voice calling out, trying to tell her to stop.

Frowning, the blonde looked up, only to spot Cora running toward her, having managed to escape from Regina's grip.

"Cora, you need to get away from here," Graham said.

"But there might be something in there Graham!" Cora replied, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Cora…" Emma said, her eyes widening at how desperate the little girl seemed to be to get down into the mines.

"Cora, get back here, now. You know it's too dangerous. Now let Miss Swan and Graham do their jobs!" Regina called, stalking over to them, her eyes looking worriedly at her daughter.

"Regina… if you want to take her to Granny's… it's where David is," Emma said slowly.

Emma looked at Cora, who was looking desperately at her, wanting her to do something, but Emma wasn't sure what she could do at this point. Cora wasn't her daughter. She couldn't insist on taking Cora away from Regina.

The desperation and despair in Cora's eyes made Emma's heart ache. It was the same look that she gave her foster homes when they sent her back, or to another home. The deputy swallowed tight as she looked at the little girl. Kids had a knack for knowing things – Emma was well aware of that… but the fact that she believed in a curse involving fairytale characters, involving her being the one to save them all…

It was crazy.

"I might do that Miss Swan. Thank you for offering," Regina said, giving Emma one of her creepy smiles.

What was it about the woman that made Emma want to curl up in a hole and pray she went away?

So, the blonde simply nodded and watched as Regina and Cora left.

* * *

Cora ran up to David when her mother dropped her off at Granny's, the older woman looking at her mother with alarm, but the little girl ignoring it as she dragged her friend to a corner of the room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What's wrong, Cora?" David asked.

"Look what I found at the scene of the accident!" Cora told him, dropping to her knees and reaching into her bag, pulling out the fragile pieces of glass – from Snow White's coffin. She knew it. She had all details memorized about the story.

David stared at her. "Whoa… how is that here? Shouldn't that be in the Enchanted Forest?"

Cora shrugged and sat down more comfortably. "Maybe my mother wanted to bring some mementos." Though why she would seal something like that in a mine, Cora didn't know. Knowing her mother, she would have kept it in the house on display – as a constant reminder of her (soon to be broken) victory.

"Maybe… but where's the rest of it?" David asked.

"That's the thing… I think it's in the mine somewhere…" she told him, running a hand through her hair. "But your Mom and Graham are blocking it off. I saw Gepetto there too… probably to help keep it secure so we can't get in."

But they had to get in. Maybe there was other stuff down there!

"Maybe… maybe they'll send someone down… to look for the source of the explosion!" David said. "Maybe they'll find something!"

She frowned. "How can we trust that they'll know what it is though?"

David sighed. "We can't… I guess we just have to hope."

She bit her lip. That was all she'd been doing for years until Emma and David arrived. The curse needed to break so the happy endings could return. Sure, maybe some people, like Cinderella, already had a happy ending, but…

She wanted David's family to have theirs.

"How much longer do we have to hope before things are fixed?" she asked with a sigh. She knew things were changing already. The clock was moving, Prince Charming was awake… but she was surprised the curse hadn't broken already.

"My mom is… she had a rough life… it's not going to be easy for her to believe. But she wants to see the book. She wanted you to bring the book to our room before the earthquake," David explained.

Cora sighed. She supposed that was a start.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she was lowered into the mines. Another explosion had rattled the area, and they needed to figure out what in the world was going on before someone was killed. No one else knew what to do, so Emma was the one lowered in.

Not that she was an expert, but if there was something visible to see, she supposed the town would appreciate that.

Her feet finally on solid dirt, she looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary – aside from the carts and pickaxes that were spilled over from what Emma suspected was the earthquakes.

She wondered briefly what exactly these mines were used for, before hearing what she thought was a _growl,_ the ground shuddering and shaking again.

Emma shrieked as she was suddenly hoisted back into the air, her green eyes darting around the mines again before Graham's concerned face appeared before her.

"Are you alright Emma?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "I'm fine. I couldn't see anything though… it must be natural gas or something causing this."

She didn't dare mention the giant wing she thought she saw when she was being brought up.


	9. You

The dark haired man sauntered into the building, looking at the call box for the proper number. While he was no tracker, he knew enough to know that this was the building he needed, and…

"You!" another male voice said from the staircase.

Neal.

"It's been a while," August said. "Seems like you've got yourself set up real nice."

"What the hell are you doing here?" the other dark-haired man asked, glaring at him.

August expected it really, after all, he hadn't exactly been a _good boy_ by breaking up Neal and Emma.

"It's happening. She's in Storybrooke," he said. "The curse is getting ready to break… I'm on my way there now."

"Emma?"

August nodded, looking around before pulling up his pant leg. He'd tried so hard to fight it, but he knew it was hopeless. Without magic, he was turning back into the wooden puppet he'd been all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest.

"I just thought you should know. I'll send you a postcard when the curse is broken, like I promised you years ago."

Though, considering the rate of his… wooden formation, he wondered if he'd be able to write to Neal when the curse broke.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't follow you to Storybrooke."

August raised an eyebrow at the man. Could he really be so dense, even after ten years?

"Because you'd just be in the way. Getting her to believe isn't going to be easy."

"I can help her."

He shook his head. "I think you said the same thing ten years ago, Neal. You didn't help her out very much back then did you?"

"You didn't let me."

That stung, but August knew it was true. He hadn't allowed Neal to help Emma because he knew Emma needed to do this alone. Just like she needed to break the curse alone… or, with the help of Rumpelstiltskin. August didn't know much about the man, but he had a feeling the imp would have tried to bend the curse to his will, even if it was Regina who'd created it.

"I know. What makes you think you'll be of much help now?" he said.

"My Pa – my _father_ is there. I know he is. And he's probably behind this damn curse in the first place."

"You're wrong… it wasn't your father who cast it…" August said, looking around again to make sure they weren't being spied on. "It was a woman named Regina. You might know her as The Evil Queen from _Snow White_."

His father hadn't told him much about what was going on during the panic before the curse was cast, but he knew that much.

"The Evil Queen?"

August nodded. "Emma's step-grandmother."

He saw Neal shudder a little. "But my father's still there. I know it."

"Which is why it's better you stay away until the curse is broken."

"I should be with Emma."

August nearly rolled his eyes. Why was he still so hung up on Emma? The woman had probably moved on by this point. It had been ten years after all.

His leg throbbed, and he knew he needed to get going, so he cast one last glance at the man before shuddering. "I should go. Traffic is going to be a nightmare this time of night. Don't want to get there too late."

"Wait, August…!"

He turned, giving the other man a curious look.

"If my father didn't cast the curse… then where was he?"

August smiled a little. "Snow and James captured him. He was locked in a cell in the dwarf mines."

With that, he managed to hobble out of the building and to his motorcycle.

* * *

Emma leaned against the bug as she waited for David to get out of class. Things had calmed down since the earthquakes, which was a bit of a relief considering she thought she'd seen a dragon while she was down in the mines.

Even so, she had to admit, she was enjoying Storybrooke a hell of a lot more than she thought she would. Considering she'd always been more of a city girl, it was surprising. It meant there wasn't much for her to do at the station aside from hang around with Graham. While that was far from a negative thing, Emma still wanted to be able to do something other than sit around an office all day.

But, it was better than going down into a mine and thinking you saw a giant wing that looked like something out of _Lord of the Rings._

Cora was coming over today. They were, _still_ , living in Granny's – most of their stuff from Boston being held in a storage unit in a town about an hour away from Storybrooke. It was the closest Emma could get considering there was nothing like that here.

It frustrated her that there were no houses here for sale.

"Emma?"

The blonde looked up. Mary-Margaret was there, a kind smile on her face.

"Mary-Margaret," she replied with a smile. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

She checked her watch – it was still twenty minutes before the school let out.

"I don't have my class at this time today. They're with Kathryn at art class," the woman explained. "I was doing some grading before going to the hospital to see David."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You want to get to him before Kathryn does, don't you?"

The teacher went red. "Well I… I was talking to Kathryn and despite trying… nothing seems to be working. He doesn't even seem to be happy around her. From what he said…"

"Mary-Margaret, you have to be careful," she said, her tone taking on that of a concerned mother. "Trust me… it's not fun messing around with married guys."

She nodded. "I know Emma. That's why we promised each other we wouldn't do anything stupid until David either remembered or realized he really didn't love Kathryn."

Emma rubbed her head, not wanting to see Mary-Margaret hurt, no matter what happened. She knew Mary-Margaret was close to Kathryn Nolan, and the fact that she was growing closer to David as well was… well, concerning to the woman. David, as far as she knew, was a nice guy, but the fact remained that he was married to _Kathryn_.

"So do you and David have a place to stay yet?"

It was obvious that the teacher was trying to change the subject, but Emma felt like she needed to vent about her awful luck with finding a place for she and David.

She shook her head. "Storybrooke doesn't have any listings. It's getting pretty tiring having to live out of suitcases."

Mary-Margaret gave her a sympathetic smile. "If you want… I have a spare room available. It's not big by any means but…"

Emma stared at the woman. "Really?"

The teacher nodded. "Of course. We can't have you living in Granny's the entire time you're here. I imagine she'll keep raising the amount due per night on you…"

She snorted a little and nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"Granny's never been… quiet on the fact that she very much appreciates that you've been staying at the inn for a almost two months," Mary-Margaret replied. "Seems like she's talking about it every time I go into the diner to get coffee in the mornings."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course." It wasn't the first time she'd been talked about behind her back, but she was glad it wasn't anything negative for once.

"Listen, I should… I should go. Just… think about the spare room?"

"I don't need to think about it…" Emma said. She was never an impulsive person, but she knew she and Henry needed a more permanent place to stay than a bed and breakfast. The fact that Mary-Margaret was offering them a home was a relief to her.

"Okay… so I'll see you guys… soon then?"

Emma nodded, smiling, watching the woman as she left to head to the hospital, the bell ringing what appeared to be only a few moments later.

David and Cora came flying out of the doors, and Emma chuckled. She'd never seen David so happy and close to someone.

"Mom! Mrs. Nolan said she loved our projects!" David shouted.

Emma laughed a little. "You mean the drawings of the… fairytale characters?"

It seemed to be the perfect project for the two of them. Kathryn had instructed them to draw pictures of their family members, but to somehow make it special. According to David, the students had done a wide variety of things, but none had done fairytale characters like David and Cora did.

David nodded eagerly. "Yeah! She said they were the most creative she'd seen!"

"That's wonderful David. I'm so proud of you," Emma said, hugging him. "I have some news too. I found us a place."

Her son stared at her. "You did?!"

She nodded, pulling back the passenger's side seat so Cora could get in. "Your teacher has a spare room… she offered it to us."

"That's awesome! You're so lucky David. I'm sure living with Miss Blanchard is going to be the best!" Cora said as Emma pulled out of the parking lot to the school. "Miss Swan – "

"Emma. Please call me Emma," the woman replied. "Miss Swan is too formal for me."

"Oh, sorry! Emma, David said you want to read my book… right?"

Emma nodded slowly, looking in the rear view mirror as they stopped at a red light. "That's right… he said I might see some… familiar things in it. Is that right?"

The little girl nodded eagerly, the car rolling along again when the light flipped back to green. Pulling into Granny's parking lot, Emma smiled as David nearly flew from the car, Cora shooting out behind him, not even bothering to wait for the front seat to be pulled up.

"Be careful you two!" she said as they entered the bed and breakfasts lobby, two sets of eager footsteps loudly pounding on the staircase.

"Emma, a word really quick, please?" she heard Granny say as she made it to the staircase. Emma turned, smiling at the woman.

"Of course, Granny," she said, stepping over to the desk and looking at the woman curiously.

The woman gave her a kind smile. "Listen, you're great with the kids, but I don't want them getting too loud today. We've got another guest staying here, see, and he looks like he's driven a long way, so I'm sure he's exhausted… can you just make sure the kids don't get too loud?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Granny. I'll make sure they don't make too much noise, I promise," Emma said with another nod. Though, she was curious. From what she understood, strangers didn't exactly flock to Storybrooke. The fact that a man was here was… unnerving, almost.

As Emma made her way back upstairs, she heard the door to the bed and breakfast open once again, and a distinct male voice spoke.

She paled, and ran up the remainder of the stairs two at a time.

Neal.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" she heard David asked as she closed the door, resting her head against the back of it.

"It's nothing Henry… but I do need to tell you guys something. There's someone else staying here… so you both need to calm down and not be so loud, alright?"

The kids stared at her.

"Someone else is in Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded, pulling the book onto her lap, not wanting to think about the two people who were joining them in this town.

"So… this book…" she said, changing the subject like Mary-Margaret had done.

"Here, this is my favorite story," Cora said, sitting on her knees and flipping through the pages. "Snow White."

"I've never been a big fan of – "

"It's different, I promise!"

Emma smiled a little, beginning to read, only breaking her reading to nod when David and Cora asked to go get a drink from the vending machine downstairs.

* * *

"Woah! Careful kids," Neal said when he saw two kids bounding down the stairs, though Neal could tell they were trying to be quiet.

"Sorry mister!" they chorused, and Neal chuckled before frowning. There was something familiar about the boy – but he couldn't put his finger on it. They were both brunette, but something drew him to the boy of the two.

"Hey kids, how old are you?"

"Ten!" they chorused again, and Neal felt his throat tighten.

"Do… do either of you know who owns the yellow bug in the parking lot?"

The boy nodded, and Neal's heart sank.

"My mom does."

"David, Cora, you know Regina's gonna kill me if – Neal?"

And there was her voice. Neal turned, his eyes wide as he looked at her. She was still beautiful, with a hint of that rebel hidden somewhere deep in her eyes.

"Emma…" he whispered.


	10. Running

Really, it was something out of a cheesy television show.

 

David, the young, innocent child raised by a single mother, suddenly runs into his father, blissfully unaware of who the man really is, the shocked mother following close behind, before  falling helplessly in love with said father all over again.

 

Emma, though, wasn't playing around. There was nothing funny about this situation, no slapstick comedy happening, no laugh track in the background.

 

"Cora, David, get back to the room," she said sharply.

 

"Mom?"

 

" _Now_."

 

"Is this my son, Emma?" she heard Neal ask, and her heart dropped into her feet – if that was even possible. All she wanted was a nice day with her son and his friend, reading the book they talked constantly about, the book they claimed had her in it, as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

 

"Mom…?" This time, David's voice was softer, more hesitant, and Emma heard a twinge of sadness hidden in it. She was caught, and she knew it. She couldn't lie, she couldn't hide it… it was over.

 

Emma took a deep breath, cupping David's face within her hands, looking at him with all the sadness and pride she could muster.

 

"Yes…" she choked out. "Yes. He's your son… David… this is your father…"

 

The boy's eyes widened, and he moved his head out of her grasp to look at his father.

 

"You left us…" he said, "you left Mom in jail!"

 

The man seemed stunned that his son knew that. Emma hadn't lied, she knew it was wrong to do that to her child. David knew what had happened… with only a few minor details left out.

 

"She loved you, and you left her!"

 

"David go back into the room…. please," she said softly. "I'll come talk to you later, okay?"

 

The boy glared once more at his father, before storming off to their room, Cora hot on his heels.

 

Emma turned to Neal, folding her arms across her chest with a glare. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"I… I came back for you. August told me you would be here so…"

 

"Who's August?"

 

Neal rubbed the back of his neck. "The man who left the money for you."

 

A.W.B. Emma remembered now. The mysterious letter she'd gotten in prison, saying the account had been set up.

 

"Oh. Yes. I remember that," she muttered.

 

"I left it all for you… so you could start a new life for yourself once you finished your sentence."

 

She scoffed. "Neal, for God's sake. I didn't need the money, I needed _you_! I had to go through pregnancy, labor and delivery behind bars, without any support from anyone aside from the guards or doctors. Do you know what that was like?! Do you understand how alone and unloved I felt until I saw him? I was going to give him up until they told me I was able to keep him in a new program at the jail."

 

"What? Give him up?"

 

"What the hell was I supposed to do, Neal?! I was broke, alone and in prison! Until August sent me that money and the keys to the bug, I had no way to support him!"

 

"There was always the fost – "

 

"Don't. Don't you even _dare_ mention the foster system. You know what I went through in the foster system." How could he even _think_ of such a thing?

 

"Emma I – "

 

She wasn't in the mood to hear the crap spilling from his mouth. He couldn't wander away from her, then pop back in ten years later. She would not allow that to happen, so Emma simply shook her head and went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

 

"David, get your stuff… we're going to Mary-Margaret's. Cora… I'm going to leave this up to you. Do you want me to take you home, or do you want to come to Mary-Margaret's with us?" Emma said.

 

"I'll come with you," the girl said, "but first…" She set the book next to her on the bed, flipped open to the pages Emma had been reading and ripped them out.

 

Emma stared. "Cora, that's your book…"

 

"I know, I know… but this is the story of your parents. You deserve to have it. Besides, with you and… David's dad in town, my mom's going to start freaking out, and I know this is the first place she'll look."

 

Emma wanted to scream, to tell her that there was nothing wrong with the book because it was just a book, but she held back, smiling as the girl placed the pages on top of the suitcase she'd dragged out from underneath her bed.

 

She threw her clothing in haphazardly, not even caring if they were clean or dirty – she'd sort it out when they got to Mary-Margaret's.

 

"Mom… are you okay?" David said softly.

 

"Fine. Are you?" she replied, hoisting the suitcase back off the bed and looking around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

 

He nodded. "Ready."

 

"C'mon then."

 

Cora led the way downstairs, where Granny was still standing behind the desk.

 

"Granny, David and I are finally checking out," Emma explained. "Thanks for letting us stay here for… two months."

 

The older woman smiled, taking the key as Emma handed it to her. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay."

 

"Of course… but it's just time to settle down, you know?"

 

"Yes, I understand," she replied with a nod. "We'll see you around, Emma, David."

 

Emma managed a smile as they left the hotel.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

David sighed, sitting on the sofa in the house he shared with Kathryn, photographs surrounding him from their relationship.

 

He knew it was wrong, so _so_ wrong, but the only photographs he was drawn to were the ones with Mary-Margaret, or his mother Martha in them, from events at the elementary school she and Kathryn worked at. Their wedding photos, photos from what Kathryn had said was their housewarming party, and other various activities they'd done together… did nothing to make anything begin working or coming back to him.

 

A knock on the door had him frowning as he stood up to answer it. Kathryn wouldn't be knocking, unless she had groceries in her hand, but he hadn't heard her car pull up.

 

Mary-Margaret stood on the other side of the door. David inhaled sharply, then blinked in confusion at why she was there.

 

"Mary-Margaret…" he said.

 

"Hello David. I just thought I'd come by and see how things were going."

 

She was smiling, but David felt like there was something hidden in it.

 

"Oh… well…" he shrugged. "They're going okay, I guess…" he really wasn't sure if he could describe it.

 

"Is… everything okay?"

 

He shrugged again. "I guess. Kathryn and I aren't fighting, but my memories still seem to be stuck. I can feel some things when I see certain pictures, but it's not of Kathryn."

 

She frowned. "Then what is it?"

 

"Pictures of… my mother and I, along with – "

 

Kathryn's car pulled up suddenly, and David looked over Mary-Margaret's shoulder as she turned to see what was happening.

 

"Oh! Mary-Margaret!" his wife said as she pulled her work bag out of the car. "I wasn't expecting to see you here… um, I know this is going to be rude of me, but I Really need to talk to my husband alone…"

 

David frowned, but nodded in agreement. He had a feeling this talk was going to be a long time coming.

 

"Of course, Kathryn," Mary-Margaret said, her voice taking on a nervous tone. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Don't forget about the staff meeting after work."

 

"I won't…" Kathryn told her, stepping into the house as David followed, closing the door behind her.

 

"Shall we sit down?" David asked, gesturing to the sofa he'd recently vacated.

 

She nodded, smiling a little at the photographs. "Anything?"

 

He shrugged. "Just the same as recently. The woman – the one you called my mother – being the only… I'm not sure… real thing? But then again, I feel like I do know you, you don't feel like a stranger, but you also don't feel like…"

 

"A lover," she finished for him, nodding a little sadly. "You know David, I've been thinking the same thing. You are a wonderful man, and we had some amazing memories together, but… we were separated for a reason before your accident."

 

David nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true, isn't it? And that reason probably had everything to do with us not feeling love for each other anymore."

 

It was Kathryn's turn to nod. "And… I hate to be the one to do this, but there is another teacher who works at the school. Jim… he and I got to talking today and…"

 

"You feel like you'll be happier with him."

 

"Yes. Yes exactly. But David, I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you, because I'm not. I still want to help you find your memories," she explained, her face contorting in pain. "Please don't think that."

 

He shook his head. "I don't think that, Kathryn. I know how you feel… because I haven't been totally honest with you. Something else does feel right when I look at some of the pictures."

 

Her face lit up. "What is it?!"

 

"Mary-Margaret… it's like… I feel a connection with her."

 

"Like… love at first sight."

 

"I'm not sure if I would call it love but… yes. There's something there."

 

Kathryn gave him a small smile. "I had a feeling… when I saw you together a couple days after you were saved… I was just thinking that there would be a chance. I now know that was just false feelings from when we were happy in our marriage. It wouldn't be fair for us to be together anymore if neither of us are happy."

 

"You're right Kathryn. Thank you for understanding," David said with relief, leaning over to give her a hug.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Mary-Margaret crossed her arms over her chest, shivering a little as the air turned colder. She hoped everything was alright between David and Kathryn… Kathryn's tone didn't sound so happy when she showed up.

 

"Miss Blanchard!" a voice called, cutting the woman from her thoughts. Her head shot up in surprise, her eyes finding David, Emma and Cora sitting in the yellow car in front of her apartment building.

 

" What are you guys doing here so soon? I would think you would want a night or two to pack!" she said, taking her keys out of her purse and leading them upstairs.

 

"Yeah well… something happened. We needed to get out of there fast," Emma mumbled.

 

Mary-Margaret frowned as she unlocked the door, allowing them entry into her small loft. "Do you feel like telling me?"

 

"Depends. You have any liquor?"

 

"Um… I think I might have some whiskey that Ruby gave me last year on New Year's Eve…" she said, trying to think.

 

"That works," the blonde said, sitting down with a heavy sigh onto one of her chairs while Mary-Margaret went to get her a glass and the whiskey.

 

"David, Cora are you thirsty?" she asked, giving the children a kind smile, noticing David didn't look as cheerful as he normally did.

 

"Not really…" he muttered, Cora shaking her head.

 

She gave Emma an alarmed look, sliding the drink over to the blonde.

 

"David's father came back."

 

Mary-Margaret's eyes widened again. "What? He's here?"

 

The blonde nodded, spilling her heart out to the teacher, and the only thing stopping her from wrapping her arms around Emma was knowing that if she did, Emma would flee.

 

Instead, Mary-Margaret sat across from her, just letting her talk.


	11. Confrontations

Emma blinked as a box of donuts was suddenly dropped in front of her.

 

Graham stood in front of her, a sheepish smile on his face, and Emma raised an eyebrow.

 

"Sometimes the stereotypes are true," he said.

 

"Um.. okay?" What was he going on about?

 

"I heard that David's father was in town. One of the two new strangers we have here," Graham said, taking a seat on the edge of her desk. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay… because I saw David earlier, and he didn't look happy. When I asked him, he told me."

 

The blonde couldn't help but smile a little. "I appreciate the concern Graham, but I'm fine. It was ten years ago. I'm done with him. I've been trying to get David to talk with him but… he doesn't seem to want anything to do with him. Even Mary-Margaret has tried."

 

Emma had never met a more kind woman in her life. To take a complete stranger and her son into her home and help them get back on their feet, providing them comfort when a man neither of them ever thought they would see ever again waltzed back into their lives…

 

Hell, not even the guard and doctor in her prison had been as kind.

 

"Well, it can't hurt for me to offer to take you out for a drink," he said.

 

Emma chuckled a little, leaning back in her chair.

 

"Are you sure Regina will  be happy to see her sheriff and deputy going out on the town together?" the woman said, snorting a little.

 

"I never said we would be going out on the town Emma. Just for a drink or something. Get your mind off of David's father."

 

She tilted her head and gave him a slight smile. "I might have to take you up on that offer then." What was a drink with a colleague? Besides, Mary-Margaret wasn't exactly a lush, and liquor was expensive. If Graham was offering…

 

Well, Emma didn't exactly want to turn him down.

 

"Alright Graham.... but don't expect this to turn into me getting so drunk that I spill out my life's story to you."

 

"Maybe I'll tell you mine instead."

 

Emma raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Really?"

 

He shrugged. "If someone has to sob their life story, and I never expected it to be you, and we're the only two out drinking…"

 

She snorted in amusement as Graham made his way to his office. "You're lucky you bought a bear claw!" she called after him, plucking the sweet treat out of the box and taking a bite.

 

 

\----------

 

Neal sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror in his room at Granny's. He knew he couldn't hide in the room forever – Ruby and Granny were starting to get suspicious, as were Emma and his… his son.

 

He had come here for more than just Emma. He'd come to finally confront his father. He knew, of course, that the rest of the town was under a curse, caused by The Evil Queen, but he had a feeling his father would have managed to put something in there to let himself remember.

 

It was a confrontation three-hundred years coming.

 

Swallowing tight, the man took a deep breath before leaving the room.

 

David had told him all about Storybrooke, who ran what, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who his father was without knowing who these people were.

 

Gold.

 

Something that had been so precious to them while he was growing up, before his father was cursed.

 

It was only fitting that his father would get that sort of last name in this world.

 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street, keeping his head down. August was here – and he'd luckily managed to avoid a confrontation with the man so far, but Neal had a feeling his father wasn't the only person he'd be confronting here, eventually.

 

Slowly, Neal opened the door to the pawn shop, looking around as he heard someone shuffling around in the back, and his eyes widened when his eyes found a ball.

 

He recognized that ball. It was his.

 

"Can I help you – " the voice was cut off as realization set in for the man.

 

Neal looked up, finally facing his father. "Father."

 

"Bae… you're alive?"

 

Neal could only nod.

 

"Wh… how did you find us? This place is closed off to the outside world."

 

Neal shrugged. "I suppose it's because I was a resident of the Enchanted Forest once upon a time…"

 

"How did you know we were here?"

 

His dark eyes looked around, slightly nervous as he made sure August wasn't in earshot of anything he'd say. "There was a man… I ran into him when I was living in Portland… with-with Emma."

 

The older man's eyes turned wide as he stared at Neal. "Emma? _Swan_?"

 

Neal nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Emma Swan. The savior."

 

"Wait… her boy…"

 

Neal saw a spark of something in the other man's eyes, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

 

"Her boy is your _son_ , isn't he?!"

 

The man could only hang his head in shame, not daring to meet his father's gaze. He knew he'd screwed up. He'd become a coward, just like the man standing in front of him.

 

"Bae – "

 

"Don't. Don't call me that. I'm not Baelfire anymore."

 

Baelfire was innocent. Neal Cassidy was a… a coward. A coward who had let the best damn thing in his life go because he'd listened to Pinocchio.

 

His father's eyebrows rose. "And what do you propose I call my son?"

 

"Neal."

 

"Well then, _Neal,_ I want you to come with me."

 

"Why should I go anywhere with you?"

 

His father simply blinked. "Because I know you'll like this."

 

"You seem so sure if yourself."

 

"I know you. I know what you wanted all along."

 

Neal raised an eyebrow, but followed his father outside into the woods, the man moving remarkably well despite the cane and obviously pain on the rough terrain.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"You'll see."

 

Neal sighed, grunting a little as he nearly crashed into his father upon a rather sudden stop, the man dropping to his knees and digging in the dirt.

 

"What the hell are you do – "

 

But the rest of the sentence was cut off with what his father pulled out.

 

The dagger.

 

He swallowed tight, looking at his father.

 

"You need to have this, Baelfire."

 

The man ignored the fact that his father called him by his childish name, still too stunned to do anything other than gaze at the silver dagger that caused all their pain. How was it here? Why was it here? Why did his father bury it in the woods?

 

But, he didn't want it.

 

"No."

 

"I can't keep it in my possession. You're the only one I can trust to keep this safe. The curse is going to break, and people are going to be after it, Bae. _Please_."

 

He hadn't heard his father say please since before the whole Dark One issue, and Neal's eyes found his father's, looking into what was left of his soul… and he saw nothing but the truth. His father trusted him to take the dagger and keep it safe, even if Neal would rather throw it into a lake, or try to burn it so it melted.

 

But he couldn't let his father down.

 

"Okay," he whispered. "I'll… I'll take it."

 

The relief on his father's face was something Bae hadn't seen since he made enough money to buy him that ball that was collecting dust back in his shop.

 

Swallowing tight again, Neal took the box with the dagger inside and closed it tight.

 

"Bae… I am so sorry."

 

"I didn't think you'd break our deal."

 

"That is a regret I've carried with me for three-hundred years."

 

Neal looked into his father's eyes, again trying to find a lie, but again, unable to do so. Then again, he'd never been as good at figuring people out as Emma.

 

"Did you have something to do with the curse?"

 

His father's head fell in shame, and Neal's heart sank. If his father was the reason Emma grew up without a loving family…

 

Neal would be furious.

 

"I… created it, yes, but I didn't cast it. Once I gave it to Regina I had no control over it."

 

"It's your fault Emma grew up without a family?"

 

His father's eyes narrowed. "Don't pin that one on me, dearie. I wasn't the one that had a vendetta against her mother. Believe me, her parents were  actually quite helpful to me. If I had any say in it, they would not have been as badly affected by Regina's curse."

 

"Oh why, because they provided you the one to break the curse?" Neal snorted in anger.

 

"No, Bae, of course not."

 

"It's Neal!" he said, unable to take much more of his father's words. Whether or not he cast the curse, he still caused Emma to be raised without a family.

 

Giving the man one more glance, Neal turned on his heels, walking back to town.


	12. Huntsman

"You can't hit the bulls-eye from here," Emma scoffed, watching  Graham as he stood against the counter at Granny's, a dart aimed at the board hung right near the door.

 

"Bet I can," Graham retorted, taking a shot glass off the passing tray Ruby was holding.

 

Emma rolled her eyes at how flirty they seemed to be, feeling a twinge of something in her stomach. Unfamiliar to her, so she grabbed a shot glass herself when Ruby made her way over to where Emma was sitting.

 

"A bet, eh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "What sort of bet, Graham?"

 

"I make this shot, and you have to tell me something about life. I miss, and I have to tell you something."

 

She smirked a little. "Deal."

 

The diner went silent, uncomfortably so as everyone waited with bated breath for Graham to throw the dart.

 

It flew through the air with Graham's quick reflexes, and Emma closed her eyes when she realized that he'd hit the bulls eye.

 

Crap.

 

He sauntered back to their table, taking a seat with that damned smirk on his face. Emma scowled at him.

 

"What?" he asked innocently.

 

"Nice job," she grumbled. "So what do you want to know?"

 

"Whatever you want to tell me," Graham replied, tipping back another shot.

 

Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead as she tried to think of what she was going to tell him. She was secretive, with good reason to be so, and she really wasn't sure what she _wanted_ Graham to know about her.

 

Leaning back, Emma looked at him for a moment, before sighing. "I've been on my own since I was sixteen."

 

He seemed confused.

 

"Once I turned sixteen I ran off. I couldn't stand to be in the foster system anymore."

 

That was all she was going to say on that subject.

 

"I'm sorry…" Graham said softly. "If it helps, I don't remember much about my past."

 

It didn't, but the sentiment was nice.

 

"I just… it almost feels like I've been in a fog for years, not to mention my lack of memories for my past. It just seems odd."

 

Emma frowned, before standing up. "Graham, you're drunk. Come on, I'll walk you home." A foggy mind was not a good sign. She needed to get him home, now.

 

"I… alright. Fine."

 

Emma stood, throwing a few bills down on the table for the drinks. "Thanks Ruby. See you later."

 

"Be careful walking home you guys. Rumor has it there's been a wolf walking around… and with it being a full moon… I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," the waitress said.

 

"We'll be okay Ruby, but thanks for the concerned."

 

Having people be worried about her well-being was taking some getting used to. Mary-Margaret was a kind and gentle soul, far more than Emma ever had as a child. It was odd – but the woman sometimes felt more like a mother than a best friend or roommate.

 

Not that Emma complained about that.

 

"I just… I don't know if I've felt anything in a very long time Emma. It's more than just foggy memories."

 

Emma frowned. "What are you talking about?"

 

"I don't know. I probably sound ridiculous don't I?"

 

She couldn't help but give him a slight smile as they returned to his apartment. "Maybe a little."

 

"Well… thank you for walking me home Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"See you tomor – "

 

Her words were cut off by Graham's lips gently pressing against her own, and Emma gasped, taking a step back from him.

 

"What the hell was that?"

 

"Emma I – I'm so sorry!" Graham gasped, fumbling with the key before retreating into his apartment, the door closing behind him and leaving a stunned Emma standing on the other side.

 

* * *

 

 

Graham clutched his head, leaning back against the door and sinking to the ground. What the hell had come over him, kissing Emma like that? As much as he had enjoyed it, something had happened. Things were swirling around his head, and now, his head was absolutely killing him – and he could tell it wasn't a normal headache from drinking too much.

 

Memories. He knew they were memories.

 

But memories of _what_?

 

That, he couldn't figure out.

 

"What is going on with me?" he mumbled as he heard nothing from outside the door. Emma must have gone. Good.

 

He stood shakily, making his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, but as he did so, something else rose to the surface.

 

_He was standing by a stream, in the middle of a forest, a wolf by his side, and the ache in his chest stronger than ever._

_"I can't see you for very long you know. The Queen will want me back soon," he murmured gruffly, patting the wolf's head._

_A whimper came from the wolf – one eye red, the other black – as he laid next to his now-former master._

_"I know. I miss you too… but as soon as I manage to get my heart back I promise, it'll be just like old times."_

_The wolf whined again, before snapping his head up at the sound of footsteps. The Huntsman stood quickly, backing away into the thick underbrush he used to use for hunting animals._

_Now, he was the prey._

_A woman appeared, dressed in what he could only describe as a warrior's costume. Her hair was pulled back, out of her face as she knelt by the stream to drink the cool water._

_Most of her was facing away from him, but he could tell by the features that this was no stranger._

_It was Snow White._

Graham's head shot back up from the sink as he stared wide-eyed into the mirror. Snow White? What the hell? No, that was Mary-Margaret… right? But, why was he dressed like that? Why was _she?_ When the hell did she grow her hair out? He'd never seen her with long hair, had he?

 

And why was there a wolf next to him, sitting there like it was simply a pet dog on a walk with its owner?

 

Emma's kiss had done something to him – made him feel something.

 

He would have to talk to Mary-Margaret tomorrow… to see if this made any sense to her. It probably wouldn't, but it wouldn't hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn't supposed to have liked that kiss.

 

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets as she made her way down the street back to Mary-Margaret's apartment. She wondered if David was going to be asleep yet, or if Mary-Margaret let him stay up late again.

 

Normally, it bothered Emma, but since today was a Friday, and neither of them had school in the morning, she would be okay with it.

 

Just this once.

 

She saw the light on and made her way upstairs with a sigh.

 

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret said, coming down the stairs from the direction of the bedroom Emma and David shared. "I just got David to settle down in bed. If you hurry he might still be awake…"

 

"Oh," the blonde replied, not having expected that. "Thank you Mary-Margaret. You didn't have to do that."

 

"I wasn't sure how you'd be when you came back… so I thought bed was probably the best thing for him."

 

"Wow… thank you. That was really nice of you. But I do want to talk when I get back, so will you…"

 

"I'll be in the kitchen."

 

Emma gave the woman a slight smile. "Thanks."

 

Moving quietly, Emma made her way to the bed. "Hey kid…"

 

"Mom! You're back!" David said, popping up like a spring.

 

Emma laughed a little. "C'mon kid, it's late… lay down."

 

"Will you tell me a story?"

 

Emma blinked. "Aren't you a little old…?"

 

"Pleeeeeeease?"

 

With the pathetic face he was pulling, she would be heartless to deny him a story, so Emma sighed and took a seat on her side of the bed. "What story would you like me to tell you?"

 

"How you would re-write Beauty and the Beast!"

 

Emma laughed. "Wow. I haven't told you that one in a while. Alright… lay down."

 

Emma's version of the story wasn't so different from the Disney version she'd had stuffed down her throat, she just chose to not change the servants into different inanimate objects, and aged the Beast/prince to eighteen, the same age as Belle… but simply frozen in time.

 

Oh, and they might have had a little blonde haired daughter at the end of the story.

 

David fell asleep halfway through the story, and Emma chuckled, continuing until she was sure he wouldn't wake once she reached the doorway.

 

As she made her way back downstairs, she found Mary-Margaret sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. Emma saw another mug with powder in it and poured herself a mug, making sure to add extra cinnamon to it.

 

"So how was your night?" the dark-haired woman asked.

 

Emma sighed. "Where do I start?"

 

Mary-Margaret frowned. "It couldn't have been that bad…"

 

The woman shrugged, licking off some of the whipped cream from the top of the mug, before taking a deep breath and explaining to Mary-Margaret what had happened. She was never so candid about her life, but she knew the other woman wouldn't bring too much judgment to her.

 

"He kissed you?"

 

Emma nodded slowly.

 

"Emma… that's wonderful. You've been dancing around your feelings for each other for weeks now. I'm glad you finally acted on the feelings."

 

"But Mary-Margaret…." Emma said, laying her hands on the table. "I don't know if I liked it as much as I've liked other kisses."

 

The woman sighed. "You have a wall, Emma. I know it keeps out hurt… but it might also keep out love."

 

"I know how to love," Emma mumbled. "I love David, don't I?"

 

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I mean like a love that David Nolan and I have."

 

Emma frowned. "Mary-Margaret, I'm not sure if I want a love if it means the mayor trying to stop us from being together…"

 

It was, quite frankly, disturbing to see Regina so against Mary-Margaret and David Nolan being together. If anything, she would have thought it was Kathryn that would cause the issues, being the ex-wife and all, but the woman had been an angel, approving of the relationship. Emma could not figure out what Regina's problem was.

 

"Not all relationships are going to be like mine and David's," Mary-Margaret said softly. "But Emma… you deserve it."

 

"I deserve what?"

 

"Someone – not your family – that makes you happy. Someone to talk to, to have a… a family with."

 

Emma shrugged. "I have my family… not sure if I want anymore."

 

The teacher reached across the table, squeezing her hand. "Well… whatever you want."

 

"Thanks though," Emma murmured. "I appreciate it."

 

She didn't know what else there was to say.

 

 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Emma looked over at Graham as they closed up the station for the night. They hadn't talked since their awkward kiss outside his apartment, aside from

 

"Graham?" she said.

 

"Yes, Emma?"

 

"Are you alright?"

 

He simply shrugged. "I suppose. Are you?"

 

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

 

"I'm sorry. About… what happened."

 

She looked up at him, the light dimming. "It's fine."

 

"I just… I've been so confused for the past few months since you've been here and I just thought that kissing you would help."

 

Emma swallowed her pride. "Did it?"

 

He shrugged. "It… jostled something. My heart is gone."

 

Emma stared at him, dumbfounded. "Graham…" That wasn't possible.

 

"I saw it. It was ripped from me."

 

"Graham," Emma said firmly, taking his hand and putting it on his chest. "Do you not feel that? That's your heart."

 

"That's not the heart I'm talking about Emma… it's… it's just complicated."

 

"How?!" she asked, growing more frustrated. "How, Graham?!"

 

Graham didn't respond, simply cupping her face and kissing her again. Emma returned it, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers, but all too soon he pulled away with a strangled gasp.

 

"Graham?" she asked, staring at him with wide, worried eyes.

 

"Emma… my God… I remember. _Thank you._ "


	13. Charming

He remembered. He couldn't believe it. Her kiss had worked. It brought back all of his memories. He was The Huntsman, a man who was robbed of his heart by the Evil Queen – Regina – and forced to work with her as a slave. He'd only just had retained a shred of his free will, but to Graham, that had never been enough.

 

He wanted to be completely free.

 

The only problem was, it was now very clear to him that Emma didn't believe in the curse, believe that he could be literally heartless. Which, in this world, he wasn't, because there was something beating in his chest, but Graham knew… he knew it wasn't right.

 

Then it dawned on him.

 

That man. Kurt Flynn. Regina had Graham arrest him for drunk driving. But the man hadn't been drunk at all.

 

He'd been trying to escape the town with his son.

 

Oh God.

 

Graham took a deep breath a few days later and rubbed his eyes. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who would know where his heart was. How he could handle the two memories and… how to make sure Regina didn't know.

 

He knew he would die if Regina found out he had his memories.

 

But who could he go to? Everyone was cursed.

 

Sighing, Graham looked in the mirror.

 

Perhaps there was someone that could help.

 

Rumpelstiltskin – er, Mr. Gold in this world. It couldn't hurt to try, and knowing the imp… he probably figured out some way to retain his memories.

 

He looked at the clock – he had a couple of hours to kill before he was needed at the station (he and Emma traded on and off with who had to open the station, and she'd lost today). Going to see Rumpelstiltskin sounded like a perfect idea.

 

Grabbing his keys, Graham locked his apartment up and made his way to the imp's shop.

 

"Sheriff Graham. To what do I owe the honor?" Mr. Gold asked. Graham watched him closely for a moment, trying to gage whether or not he knew his true life or not.

 

"I was just wondering what you have heard about a wolf in town?" he asked, trying to make it sound like official business.

 

"A wolf? I do recall overhearing Ruby say something yesterday when I went to pick up dinner. Why do you ask?" the man replied.

 

Aha, there was that little flash of something in Goldenstiltskin's eyes.

 

"Because he was my partner in the Enchanted Forest," he murmured. "Before I lost my heart to Regina."

 

The man's eyes widened. "You remember? How?"

 

"Emma," the Huntsman replied. "She helped me remember."

 

The other man suddenly had an impish grin on his face. "And how exactly… did she do that?"

 

"We kissed."

 

"Kissed? Why, that should have broken everyone's curse…"

 

"We aren't true love," Huntsman said. "I already know that. My true love is Red – Ruby."

 

"I see. I see… now you also said you lost your heart to Regina?"

 

The Huntsman nodded. "Yes. Long ago when we were still in the Enchanted Forest. It was a punishment for letting Snow White go free."

 

"A classic excuse," the man tittered. "I assume you want my help getting it back."

 

"Is… is that possible in this world? There's no magic here."

 

"I don't know if it's possible to put your heart back in, but I can certainly get it for you," the other man replied, before the bell above the door tinkled, signaling the entry of a new customer.

 

"Ah, Mr. Nolan. How can I help you today?"

 

Charming.

 

The Huntsman turned, facing a very confused looking prince, before remembering that, not only did he not remember his true life, he didn't remember anything at all.

 

"I'm looking for a gift for Mary-Margaret… we're going out to dinner tonight and I want to give her something so she knows how much I love her," the man said. "Good morning, Sheriff."

 

"Mr. Nolan," Graham said with a nod.

 

"Well, if it's a gift you need, you've certainly come to the right place. What were you thinking? A book? Jewelry? A little keepsake chest?"

 

"I'm thinking jewelry. She doesn't have much of it and she deserves a piece that truly makes her shine," Charming said. "Do you have anything in stock?"

 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "I do indeed. Just over here…"

 

Graham watched Charming go over to the display case Rumpelgoldskin was  indicating, before the prince frowned as he looked at one of the necklaces.

 

"This one… looks familiar…"

 

"Familiar? That's good!" Mr. Gold said. "Would you like to see it?"

 

Leaning against the counter, Graham pretended to be interested in something in the glass case next to him, until he heard Charming gasp, and his eyes found him clutching his head in pain, Rumpelgoldskin watching him curiously.

 

" _Charming_ , isn't it?" the now-former imp asked quietly.

 

"To say the least…" Graham heard the prince whisper.

 

Graham stepped over to him, recognizing the glint in Gharming's eyes from the day they met in Regina's palace.

 

"Welcome back, your majesty."

* * *

 

 

"Deputy Swan. We need to talk."

 

Emma looked up at Regina and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is the problem?" And shouldn't the woman be going to Graham, the sheriff, and not her?

 

"It concerns my daughter."

 

Well, that explained it. Graham couldn't exactly help with that.

 

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, putting the file she was reading on the desk and looking at the woman curiously.

 

"Cora has not been exactly… thrilled to see me lately. I don't know what the cause is," Regina explained. It's almost like she hates me."

 

Emma frowned. "Well… Cora is getting older now and… she might be at that age where she wants to know more about her biological parents."

 

Regina frowned in confusion. "Why in the world would she care about her biological parents?"

 

Emma shrugged. "Even though you are the one that gives her a home, and love and support… every child in the foster system wonders what happened to their parents. What happened to the ones that… gave them up. The reasons…"

 

It was a struggle to keep in her emotions. She hadn't been in town that long, but she knew Regina could be manipulative and exploit emotions, and the last thing Emma wanted was to be splashed on the front page of the Daily Mirror.

 

"But I've given her everything she could possibly want, which is more than her birthers could say!"

 

Emma flinched and recoiled. She could have been one of those 'birthers' if she hadn't decided to keep David, and while she was angry at her parents for abandoning her on the side of the freeway, she would never consider them just 'birthers'. They were, even if they didn't want to be, her parents.

 

"Look, Regina, you asked for my help and I gave it to you," Emma said. "Now whether or not you want to take it I don't care," Emma said. "I'm sorry it's not what you wanted to hear, but you can't fault her for being curious."

 

"I can when those… people did nothing for her."

 

Emma sighed, not wanting to deal with this on a Saturday of all days. "Regina, you being this against her finding out who her birth parents are is just going to make her pull away from you even more."

 

Regina looked at her, eyes cold and calculating.

 

"We'll see about that."

 

Emma let out another sigh and shook her head as the mayor left the station.

 

If Regina didn't take her advice, Cora would want nothing to do with her within a year.

 

* * *

 

 

Cora Mills bit her lip as she looked at the computer screen. Just a few more things and –

 

Aha. There it was.

 

Lucy and Christopher Erikson.

 

Her birth parents.

 

The girl smiled, clicking 'print' on the computer. Thank goodness Miss Blanchard agreed to give her the credit card. She felt bad about spending so much money, but if it was to  find her birth parents, well…

 

She thought it was worth it.

 

Now, the only thing she had to do was get someone to _find_ them.

 

David said that his mother was someone that could find people – a bailbondsperson he said, when they lived in Boston. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she used to find people, and that was enough for her.

 

Snatching the papers out of the printer, Cora raced upstairs, stuffing them between the pages of her book before she heard her mother enter the room.

 

"Hey Mom. What's up?" she asked, smiling easily and sitting down on her bed.

 

Her mother returned the smile. "Well, I just thought that since I have a few hours off, I would spend them with my daughter. We can do anything you like, Cora."

 

Cora gave her mother a shy smile. "Can we go for a walk in the woods?"

 

She saw her mother's lips twitch into an unamused smile, but it was gone in a flash. "The woods? Of course… just give me a moment to change into more appropriate attire."

 

Cora nodded, and before long, they were off, walking in the woods just like Cora asked.


	14. Meeting

Four days. It had been four days since his memory returned, and everything settled in his head. He knew there needed to be a meeting with everyone that remembered, which is why he was here now.

"So there are six of us that know the truth behind the town," Charming said, looking around the table in Gold's back room. Himself, Sheriff Graham – the Huntsman back in their world – Rumpelstiltskin, and two men Charming didn't know, but somehow knew about them and the curse. "The five of us that want the curse to break, and Regina. The question is… how do we get my daughter to believe?"

His daughter. He could barely believe it. His daughter was here – twenty-eight years old and with a child of her own. He and Snow had missed everything.

"If I may say, Charming, she's got the spunk you and Snow were known for in the Enchanted Forest," Rumpelstiltskin said, to a weary glance from the Prince. "Not an insult – simply an observation."

He looked at August and Neal. "You two seem to know my daughter the best. What will it take to get her to break the curse?"

"Believe me, sir, I've been trying my hardest to get Emma to believe, but it seems that she's been hardened by certain events in her life that make her less open to believing in fairytales and the like," August said. Charming couldn't shake the feeling that he had met the man before, but August had insisted they didn't know each other.

Charming had a feeling that was a lie, but for now, he ignored it.

"So what do you suggest?" Charming asked, looking at the men. After all, they claimed to know his daughter, while he… he didn't.

It made him ill to think about it, and it was made worse by the fact that Snow didn't even remember her, even as the newborn they had to give up because of Regina's delusions and curses.

"David is the only one that will get through to her. Well, he and Cora, it seems," Neal said.

"Cora?"

"A friend of his from school. Regina's daughter," Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Regina had a daughter? How was it fair that Regina got to raise a child?

His hands curled into fists. "So my daughter seems to be reluctant to believe in us, and what we really are," he managed to say.

"Indeed," Rumpelstiltskin said. "No offense, Charming, but she seems to have inherited a certain stubborn streak from you and your wife."

He gave the man a look.

Gods, he just wanted to go home with his family.

"I wouldn't worry too much, sir…" Neal finally said. "I think David has inherited that same streak… he doesn't want to rest until Emma believes in the curse and is able to break it. That's why he's so adamant about living with Mary-Margaret."

"So our fate rests on the shoulders of a ten year old…" Charming sighed. "I suppose it could be worse… we could have no savior at all."

Rumpelstiltskin had an odd look on his face, but Charming ignored it for the moment.

"We have to work together in order to gently get her to believe… maybe we can talk to David and Cora as well," Neal said. "Emma needs to have a group of cheerleaders behind her."

Charming ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock. "I need to meet Sn – I mean, Mary-Margaret," his gaze met Rumpelstiltskin's, "you know how she is now."

"Indeed. Timid and meek. Not at all like your wife."

"But she is still my wife," he said, standing up with the necklace – Snow's necklace that she got from her mother – before heading out without another word.

As the passed the sheriff's station, he couldn't help but glance inside the window, noticing Emma, with her feet up on the desk.

His little girl.

Swallowing tight, Charming fought back the tears as he made his way to Granny's.

Mary-Margaret sat in Granny's smoothing out her hair with a frown as she looked into a spoon. She never should have cut it this short.

"You alright, Mary?" she heard Ruby ask, setting her hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her. "You look deep in thought."

Mary-Margaret set the spoon down and smiled. "Oh, I'm fine, Ruby, I just… I don't know if I like how my hair looks anymore. I'm thinking about growing it out."

The red-lipped waitress grinned at her. "Oh really?! Finally! Feels like you've had short hair forever. You would look beautiful with long hair. Oh! Maybe it'll be curly, like Emma's!" the waitress suddenly gasped, "I can braid it for you!"

The teacher laughed. "Glad to have your stamp of approval, Ruby."

"Happy to help!" the other woman seemed to chirp, before looking over at the door and grinning again. "I'll leave you two alone."

Mary-Margaret followed Ruby's gaze, before smiling herself. David was here.

Nolan. Not her student.

"Hi Mary. Sorry I'm late… I stopped off at Mr. Gold's to get you something," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek, which made her flush pink briefly.

"You got me something? David, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," he told her, putting the box in her hand.

Smiling, they both sat down as Mary-Margaret opened it and gasped at the beautiful necklace inside.

"David," she breathed, stroking it, "how did you even afford this?"

"Oh… I did Mr. Gold a favor. He gave it to me discounted because of it," David replied. "Come on, let me put it on you."

She was flustered. "But David, I can't wear something like this. I'm just a schoolteacher…"

"And?" he asked, taking the necklace out of the box and securing it around her neck. "That doesn't mean you can't have a beautiful necklace... there. Take a look."

Mary-Margaret picked up the spoon again, trying to find her neck, before she gasped.

She looked… beautiful. More beautiful than she had in the past with her 'Plain Jane' style of dress. Even if the necklace did look a bit odd with the blouse she was wearing.

"David… it's…"

"Perfect."

Looking into the spoon again, Mary-Margaret nodded slowly, agreeing with the word.

"Perfect…"

Mary-Margaret touched the jewel in the middle of the necklace, frowning a little.

"Is everything okay?" she heard David ask.

She nodded a little. "Oh, yes, everything's find David… but I can't help but think that I've seen this before. It… it feels like it's mine…"

"It is yours…"

"No David, that's not what I mean. I mean… it… feels like I've had it before. But I swear I never have…"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Maybe you had it in a past life."

Mary-Margaret thought he was being sarcastic… but why did it seem to stir something in her?

Neal looked around the beach, trying to find this 'castle' Emma had told him about. Apparently it was a favorite spot of David and Cora's, and he wanted to find the kids to tell them that Charming remembered his past life and could help them get Emma to believe.

The only problem was, kids were good at hiding.

How hard could it be to find a 'castle'?

Kicking a branch out of the way, Neal sighed in relief as he finally found it.

"Hey buddy, you in there?" he called.

A brown head popped out of the castle. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Neal jogged over to it and grinned. "What, I can't spend time with my son?"

He was relieved to see that his friend was nowhere in sight. He liked Cora, but he wanted to spend time with David, and David alone.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't expecting you."

Neal laughed and took a seat next to him. "Believe it or not, you're not the first person to say that to me."

David smiled at him and shrugged. "So, did you need something?"

"How'd you guess I had news?"

"There's something about your face. So, what is it?" his son asked.

"I swear, you're just like your mother with the whole 'reading people' thing," Neal muttered, leaning back on his hands as he looked up at the sky.

David looked at him and grinned. "Mom said that's a useful tool."

Neal chuckled. "I'll bet she did… but… what I have to tell you, I think you'll like."

"What is it?"

"Your grandfather – Mr. Nolan – he remembers who he is."

His son stared at him, brown eyes wide in stunned surprise, quiet for a moment, before finally asking…

"How? How did he remember? Mom hasn't broken the curse yet…"

Neal frowned, sitting back up. "Well, from what I can gather… since he didn't have any memories when he woke up, he went to Pa – I mean, Mr. Gold's shop and found something familiar to him from the Enchanted Forest that triggered his real memories."

"So when he was being all gross and kissy to Miss Blanchard yesterday…"

"It was really Charming, not David Nolan," Neal said with a nod and chuckle. "And if it wasn't for them being gross and kissy, your mother wouldn't exist."

His son stuck his tongue out at him, and Neal laughed.

"Come on buddy, I'll take you to Granny's for a sundae."

"Oh boy!"

Neal laughed once more as his son scrambled up, climbing off the castle, Neal following.

When they arrived, Neal noticed Snow and Charming sitting there, having a date. Neal caught Charming's eye, his own quickly darting to David before going back to Charming, giving the prince a slight nod.

Things were going to be changing soon.


	15. Search

He stumbled through the woods toward the town, his breathing heavy, unused to the fresh air. After being trapped for twenty eight years breathing the same air, it was coming as a shock to be in the woods, surrounded by trees rather than random knickknacks he had no interest in.

He'd been counting the days since the Savior arrived in town with her son, and right now, it stood at three-hundred sixty.

Almost an entire year, and she still hadn't broken the curse. What was taking so long? The town was almost robotic – he'd seen enough in the twenty-eight years he was trapped in that damn manor. Even now, when time was moving, people still acted like they were little robots, pawns in Regina's dangerous chess game.

It needed to end. They needed to be freed.

He knew there were people trying to convince her. Rumpelstiltskin, and some others he didn't know, but it was taking too damn long, and he was desperate.

People like Emma needed something drastic to shock them into believing something like this… and he was the perfect man for the job.

He just needed to find the person he knew would get Emma to believe.

Chiming had the man looking up. Yes. It was lunch time. The school would be breaking for it, the teachers scattering about looking for something quick to eat on their tragically short break.

He had just enough time to grab her and take her back to the forest before anyone would see him. He'd been practicing, and he had experience in stealing.

Now to just put his plan into action.

The man stayed still, giddy with anticipation. Soon, _soon_ he would have what he needed, and soon, so soon, she would remember and they could be together again.

His eyes darted around, trying to find the woman, and ah, there she was. Holding a… bird cage for some reason. She was heading toward him, into the forest. This was fantastic! He wouldn't be seen now!

He followed her carefully, keeping a safe distance between the two until she arrived at a ledge fairly close to his home.

Curious, what was she doing with the bird?

He soon found his answer as the cage was opened, the bird shooting out of it.

Well, that explained it.

The man moved carefully, before falling to the ground, crying out to get her attention.

It worked.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" she asked, hurrying over to him.

Jefferson groaned, before nodding and accepting her hand, standing back up, before wincing in mock pain.

"A-ah… thank you. I think I twisted my ankle," he managed to say through gritted teeth. "This ground is quite rocky…"

She let out a kind laugh, and for a moment, he felt bad about what his plan was for her.

"Let me help you. Granny's isn't too far from here and I can get you some ice…"

"Oh! No need, no need," he said. "My house isn't too far if you'd help me get home?"

"Of course," the woman replied, putting her arm around him to keep him steady.

"Perfect. Thank you," he said, leading the way as well as he could while pretending to have a limp.

It wasn't so mad, was it? He was just a father, trying to get his daughter back.

* * *

"Graham, what are you doing?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her boss, who was looking nervously around the station, Cora's book on his desk. "Why do you have Cora's book?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Emma. Regina… wanted me to keep the book away from her for a few days. She says that… Cora's been acting a little irrational lately. Keeps calling her the Evil Queen and things like that," Graham said, closing the book. "Although, the queen in here has a startling resemblance to Regina."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I thought I told her that crushing Cora's imagination wouldn't get anywhere…" she sighed.

"You know Regina though, Emma. You've been here for almost a year after all. Her daughter is all she has… and she never wants to let her go."

Emma sighed. "Yes. I know what it's like to only have a child, but I also know what it's like to be the child in foster care or adopted that doesn't know anything about her parents, or has no hope that anything will get better. All children have something that makes them feel protected and safe, some only have one thing… for Cora, that's the book right there. For Regina to take that away from her…"

It was sick.

"I know it is, Emma. But if I don't do what Regina said, she'll kill me."

His tone said he was kidding, but his eyes said something more.

Emma frowned a little. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"No. No we wouldn't."

Emma frowned once more at Graham, before jumping in her chair as the door crashed open and the sound of running footsteps was heard.

Multiple pairs of running footsteps.

"Sheriff Graham! Deputy Swan!" Kathryn Nolan cried as she burst into the room. "Something's happened!"

"Mom! She's missing Mom!"

"Emma, you have to find her!"

Kathryn, David and Cora were speaking over each other, and Emma could only stare at them in confusion as their words mixed together.

Graham put his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time, please! Ms. Nolan, what happened?"

The blonde looked absolutely panic stricken as she took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Mary-Margaret never returned from our lunch break. I-I had to take over her class. I called the animal shelter, because sometimes she goes there for her break instead of Granny's or staying in the school, and they said she hasn't been seen since twelve!" she explained.

"She's missing?" Emma said, feeling the wind leave her lungs. "Kathryn, tell me everything that you know."

"Mom, she's behind this! Cora and I know it!"

"David, not now!" Emma snapped, looking at her son. "Please. Graham and I need to figure out what's going on. Come on, we'll take Cora home and then we'll go look around the apartment, just to make sure nothing's wrong. Graham, call me if you need to do anything."

"But Emma!" Cora protested. "You have to go look for her _now!"_

Emma sighed and opened the door to the bug. "In the car. Both of you. We'll find Mary-Margaret, I promise, but Graham and I need to find out what happened before we jump into anything."

"Mom…"

"David, please. If Miss Blanchard is missing, I can't exactly go running around blaming the Evil Queen! I need evidence. _Real_ evidence… not something in your book, Cora," Emma told them, looking at the younger girl in the backseat of her car. "You have to trust Graham and I, okay?"

The kids fell silent as Emma pulled in front of Regina's home. Cora didn't budge.

Emma sighed. "Cora…"

"You'll find her, right?"

Emma turned, looking the little girl right in the eyes. "Yes. I promise Cora. I won't stop until we find her."

Cora smiled, before reluctantly crawling out of the car.

"David, you can go with her, you know. I'll call you if anything happens," Emma said.

David nodded slowly, following the girl into Regina's house.

Emma sighed and pulled away from the curb, when her cell phone rang.

"Graham," she said with relief. "What do I need to do?"

"Kathryn told me Mary-Margaret sometimes likes to free the birds the animal shelter is healing. She does it in the woods, near the old abandoned cabin," Graham said. "She may have gotten hurt coming back, some of the terrain can be pretty rocky. Be careful."

"Alright. I'll call back if I find anything," she said, quickly hanging up as she pulled in front of the animal shelter, David Nolan taking a step outside.

"Good afternoon, Deputy Swan," he said, looking at her a bit concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"David, hi," Emma said, noticing that he was looking at her oddly. Not in a bad way, but… in a way that she couldn't place. "Something happened. Mary-Margaret never returned to the school after her lunch break. I'm looking for her now."

David lost most of the color in his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know… that's what we're trying to figure out. But we'll save her, don't worry."

"What can I do to help?"

"Right now, I need you to stay here and not do anything. If I can't find her I'll call for a search party. Stay close to the sheriff's station if you want."

David looked horrified at the thought of his girlfriend missing, and Emma put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll find her, I promise you, David," she told him, before heading off into the woods.

Emma's light eyes scanned the area, filled with a bit of dread. She'd never been emotionally invested in a case like this before, so it had been easy to hide her emotions about what was going on. Something like this though… was different. Mary-Margaret was her roommate, her son's teacher…

Her best friend.

The only best friend she'd had in ten years.

She was not about to lose her.

"Mary-Margaret? Mary-Margaret, where are you?" Emma called.

"Emma?"


	16. Mad

The woman jumped, hand on her gun, the bushes next to her rustling. She drew her gun, before exhaling sharply in relief as a figure stepped out into the dim forest light.

"August. What are you doing here?" she asked, putting her gun back in its holster.

"I was just taking a nature hike… is everything okay?" he asked. "You look worried."

"Mary-Margaret's missing. You haven't seen her, have you?" Emma asked.

The man's eyes widened. "Missing? No, I haven't seen her…"

Emma sighed a little. "Great. Thanks anyway, August."

"Good luck in your search. I'll let Graham know if I see her on my way back."

She made to walk further into the woods, when she heard August cry out, and a thud of his body on the forest floor.

"August! Are you okay?" she asked, staring as he clutched at his knee in pain. Emma bit her lip, torn. She needed to go find Mary-Margaret, but if August was hurt, she couldn't exactly leave him laying in the middle of the woods.

"I'm fine Emma. Don't worry about me. Go find Mary-Margaret."

"I need to make sure you get help!" she said, kneeling down. "Is it your knee?"

She noticed a slight hesitation before he finally nodded. She pulled his jeans up over his boots, to try to get a look at the knee before staring.

His leg was made of wood.

"A-August… w-what happened to your leg?" she asked.

He looked pale. "It was just an accident. Happened when I was a kid. Give me your walkie-talkie. I'll call for help. Please. You need to go find Mary-Margaret. God only knows what sort of people are hiding in the depths of a forest."

Emma swallowed tight, handing over her walkie-talkie as she looked at the leg again. It didn't look right, like a proper prosthetic did.

"Emma, go," August said. " _Trust_ me."

There was something hidden in the word trust that made Emma frown again, but she knew he was right. She needed to find Mary-Margaret and get her back to safety. So, the deputy stood up before running back into the forest.

She shivered a little as a breeze picked up, a slight drizzle beginning to fall as she continued to make her way through the woods.

"Mary-Margaret?!" she called again. It hadn't worked before, but that wasn't going to stop her. "Where are you?!"

Finally, something glinted through the battle of drizzle and sun, and she ran over to it. A small bird carrier. Mary-Margaret had been here. Hopefully that meant she was heading in the right direction.

"Oh, dammit," she heard, muttered from slightly ahead of her. A male voice.

"Who's there?" she asked, drawing her weapon again, August's words ringing in her mind. She had to be careful.

"Don't shoot!" she heard a voice call back. Another male voice.

"Come out then so I can see you," Emma said, not moving or putting her gun away.

She heard the snap of a twig before a tall man stepped out from behind a tree, his hands up in the air.

"Please Deputy Swan…"

"Who are you?"

She'd never seen him before in town, and she'd been there for almost a year.

"My name is Jefferson… you look lost, Deputy Swan. Is everything okay?"

She frowned a little. "I'm looking for someone. A teacher in Storybrooke, have you seen her?"

It was his turn to frown, but she grew more suspicious. "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her. But maybe I can help look for her. You aren't too far from my home. I have some maps of the area. Kind of an amateur thing. Would you like to see them?"

Emma nodded slowly. It was better than wandering around the woods, but she wasn't sure how she could trust a random man in the woods. She'd have to keep her eye on him.

When they arrived back to his house, she stared at the size of it. "You live here? You must have a pretty big family."

He shook his head, and Emma briefly saw a mark on his neck, which made her eyes widen. First August's leg, and now this man's neck. What was with the men in this town and suddenly having bodily injuries?

He glanced at her, and her eyes darted to the wall. "You certainly have some interesting things on the wall here," she said. "Are they historical maps of Storybrooke?"

She heard a chuckle escape him as a teacup rattled. "I suppose you could say that…" he said, handing her another map. "Here. This map is the most recent one I have."

Emma smoothed the map out on the piano in the room, looking at it as he handed her a cup of tea as well, the woman grateful for the warmth. "Thanks," she said, taking a sip of it and looking at the map. "So we're here… and I came in through here…"

Blinking as the map suddenly became fuzzy, Emma frowned, putting a hand on her head. What the hell - ?

She felt her knees give out as she became woozy, but she was caught by Jefferson, who had a smile on his face.

As her eyes closed, she could have sworn she heard a murmur of 'off with her head'.

* * *

How ironic that the curse would have him owning a shop with the word _'pawn'_ in it.

"Gold," Regina said as she strode into the pawn shop, apple clutched in her hand. "My tree is dying. Why?"

He looked at her, blinking slowly. "Perhaps it's your fertilizer."

She glared at him, throwing the apple down. "I need to make a deal with you. I need your help in… disposing of someone."

Gold frowned. "Why would I agree to a deal like that? I might do some shady things, Regina, but people – "

"Oh save it. I'm not a fool. I know you remember who you really are." For once, she was glad he knew who he was. "And you've never turned down a deal before."

She saw him raise an eyebrow before smirking a little. "How did you know, dearie?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Gold, you should know that."

"If you have eyes everywhere, Regina, then you should know _exactly_ what's happening to your tree."

Regina scowled. "Then why not help me?"

He let out a giggle, solidifying that he did, indeed, know who he was.

"Yes, why not help you?" he asked. "After all I'm the Dark One. Disposing of people is supposed to be my specialty."

She stared at him. "You want the curse to break."

He said nothing, but that damn smirk on his face was enough. "Why?"

"That's my business."

Regina snarled again. "Fine. I'll just take care of Snow White myself."

He giggled again, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid someone has already beat you to the punch when it comes to taking care of Snow White, Regina."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear? Your daughter was the one that told me… it seems your dear step-daughter never returned from her lunch break. Kathryn reported it to Miss Swan and Sheriff Graham," the man explained. "Apparently she was taking a walk in the woods, releasing a bird. Isn't that just like how she used to be?"

"Why would someone who isn't you or I want to abduct Sn – oh. Oh no," she said, her eyes widening. "I know. I know exactly who would."

She didn't think he'd ever be able to get out of his house, but apparently with time moving… he could. She should have known Jefferson would be so foolish to try and break the curse. Though, with any luck, Jefferson would be rash, like he always was (though, possibly worse from Wonderland) and if by chance he met not just Snow White but Emma Swan, the supposed savior of the curse, Emma would be so disturbed by him that any belief she may have had would fade away.

"What did you do, Regina?" the damn imp asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Who did you hide in the woods?"

Regina turned away from him and headed for the door.

"Someone mad."


	17. Broken

This man was insane.

Emma grunted as she untied the ropes binding her wrists together before removing the piece of cloth around her mouth. If he had captured her, she knew it was possible Mary-Margaret had fallen prey to him as well.

She moved quietly through the house, looking in the doors, before planting herself against the wall when she heard him speaking.

"Don't worry Snow. The curse will break soon, and then you'll remember who Emma really is."

Frowning, Emma peaked into the room, holding her breath. Mary-Margaret was there, bound and gagged in a chair, with Jefferson standing over her, a hat on his head and a pair of scissors in his hands. She could only stare as Jefferson knelt down next to her best friend.

"And then all the families will be reunited."

Oh God, he bought into this too?

Maybe he was the one that wrote that book. That was the only explanation.

"Let her go," she said, stepping into the doorway. She wasn't armed, she didn't have anything on her to use as a weapon, but she didn't care. She needed him to release Mary-Margaret.

"Ah, Emma! So glad you're awake."

"Jefferson I mean it."

"I will release her, in good time. First there's something you need to do for me."

"Why the hell would I agree to do anything for you after you kidnap my friend and I?" she asked, balling her fists.

He drew a gun – her gun – and pointed it right at her.

"I think you'll find I can be very persuasive, Deputy Swan."

Emma said nothing as he made his way toward her, the gun still pointed at her. She swallowed thickly as she looked at her best friend, before finding her voice.

"I'll get you out of here Mary-Margaret, I promise!" she called, the door swinging shut behind them as Jefferson forced her forward and into another room.

One filled with hats.

She mentally groaned as the pieces of the puzzle fit together in her mind.

"The hats, the tea, the mark on your neck… you think you're the Mad Hatter, don't you?" she asked, grunting as she was forced into a chair at the worktable.

He laughed a little in amusement. "What a stupid name to give someone. Just because they want their daughter back doesn't make them mad."

She frowned. "Daughter?"

He nodded. "Come over here."

Emma slowly stood, going to the telescope he was standing by and looking into it. She saw Paige, one of David's classmates from school, and her parents.

"Paige?" she asked.

"Grace. Her name is Grace. Paige is just the name Regina gave her with this curse," Jefferson said, looking out the window toward the house.

"You believe in the curse too…" Emma said. "You read Cora's book then. Or wrote it." Somehow she didn't believe Regina would allow a man like this around her daughter. Or, she hoped not anyway.

"I don't just believe in the curse, Emma. I know it's real. All of those stories you read about have to come from somewhere. They don't just pop into someone's head. We are all real, and you are the one that can break our curse."

Emma looked into his eyes, wanting so badly to believe he was lying, but there was a nagging feeling in her gut that he wasn't.

"But that's insane!" she protested.

"What about August's leg?" he asked. "That seemed very wooden, didn't it?"

"He said it was an accident from his childhood…" she said weakly.

"A man who had an accident in childhood has a wooden leg? Hm. I know a story about a boy who was made of wood, don't you?" Jefferson replied, quirking an eyebrow as he put the gun down. "And what about the story of Snow White and Prince Charming in young Cora's book? They have a daughter named Emma, don't they?"

Emma's jaw tightened. "Emma is a common name."

"Haven't you wanted to know your parents? To know why they gave you up?" Jefferson questioned.

"Why they gave me up doesn't matter. They hated me if they left me on the side of the road."

"What if that was just a _story_ , Emma?" he asked. "What is so wrong with just believing that maybe they loved you?"

Tears filled her eyes, despite her attempts to stop them. "Because!" she choked out, "if I believe that they really are Snow White and Prince Charming, that means they gave me up for a good reason, and that everything I know has been nothing but a lie!"

"I abandoned Grace, Emma," Jefferson said quietly. "Regina trapped me in Wonderland. I abandoned her, and it kills me every day when I look at her and know she can't remember me. Don't let your parents continue to go through that too. Not knowing who you really are, not having your family… well, Regina called it a curse for a reason… and, isn't it better to find your parents and know they gave you up because they love you, than believe you were nothing more than a burden left alone in the world?"

Even though what he was saying seemed absolutely insane, the woman couldn't help but feel like maybe he was telling the truth… especially about her parents. Knowing that they gave her up for noble reasons rather than being dumped on the side of the road… it sounded too good to be true.

"But that can't be true," she said. "It just can't be true…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't be the savior! I could barely save myself! And there is no magic in this world. There's no magic anywhere!"

Jefferson simply scoffed and shook his head. "Everyone wants a magical solution to their problems, yet everyone refuses to believe in magic… Emma… believe me, you are special. I'm not the only one that believes that, am I? Doesn't Henry think you're the Savior? And Cora? You are special Emma. You can bring back the happy endings. Think about how happy that would make him. And everyone else."

She felt worn down, and she slowly felt like she was buying into this crap. "I want to believe in you – to believe in myself, but I just can't…"

He shook his head. "Yes you can, Emma."

Taking a deep breath, the woman looked at the man that had knocked her unconscious and was holding her hostage. "If… if this is real. How do I stop it? How do I break the curse?"

She'd humor him for a bit longer before figuring a way out of here.

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse."

Frowning, Emma looked at him. "But I've kissed David since I've been here. And I've kissed Graham once… and it didn't do anything."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Are you sure that you didn't do anything?"

"I… I don't know."

"Is there anyone else here that you love? Not just romantically, but platonically? Maybe… familial love?" Jefferson suggested.

"Mary-Margaret…" she whispered, looking at him. "You said Mary-Margaret was my mother. I want to believe that, so badly, because to me, she _is_ family."

"Then let's go try this out, shall we?"

He seemed so much more human now, and, even though everything in Emma's mind was screaming for her to knock him over the head with the telescope and run, she wanted to try.

Following Jefferson back to the room Mary-Margaret was kept in, she saw the other woman's head shoot up, and she could swear she heard her name being muffled against the gag around her mouth.

"Mary-Margaret," she whispered, leaning close to the woman's ear. "I know this sounds crazy but… but for the past year I've felt like you've become a mother to me… like Cora and David believe we are… and… if you're really cursed. If you're really my mother, I just wanted to say I-I love you."

Emma pressed her lips to the woman's temple, tears rolling down her cheeks. The instant her lips met Mary-Margaret's head, something erupted from them.

Emma gasped and backed away on her knees, staring between Jefferson and Mary-Margaret, who was now struggling to untie herself.

She reached over to help, but the woman had it undone, ripping the gag off her mouth and falling to her knees in front of her.

"Emma…" she whispered, now looking at her with a different look. One filled with love and… pride and… something Emma had never been looked at before.

"You did it," Jefferson said. "You really did it!"

"I… I did?" she asked, her eyes widening as Jefferson ran from the room, leaving her and her… her _mother_ alone.

The woman's eyes had filled with tears, and she found herself pulled into a tight embrace. "You found us…" she choked out.

Emma shakily returned the hug. "Yeah…" she whispered. "I did…"

* * *

"Mom, do you think Emma and Miss Blanchard are okay?" Cora asked as she and her mother walked down the street to Granny's. It was bad enough that Miss Blanchard hadn't been seen in hours, but now, neither had Emma. The child looked at her mother worriedly and bit her lip.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure they'll be okay," her mother replied, giving her a smile, but there was something hidden in her eyes, and Cora frowned. She knew that the woman didn't care about either of them, but she still wanted to hear it was going to be okay, even if Regina didn't believe it would.

As her mother opened the door to the diner, something slammed into them, an incredible force Cora had never felt before. Looking around, she saw the patrons of the diner holding their heads, bewildered looks on their faces.

"What's going on…?" she asked, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"No. No!" her mother simply said, backing out of the diner.

"Mom?"

"It's the curse, Cora," she heard David Nolan say from behind her. "It's broken."

* * *

 

_New York, NY_

The blonde sighed, running a brush through her young daughter's hair. "I swear, Rebecca, your hair is just as thick as mine," she said, shaking her head in amusement. "Just stay still. I know you hate me touching your hair."

 

Her daughter stopped fidgeting, pouting in the mirror instead.

 

"I'm almost done princess, I promise," she said, her mind wandering as she counted out the brushes.

 

"Mommy, look!" Rebecca suddenly said, pointing at the mirror.

 

Her head snapped up, gazing into the mirror with interest.

 

"It's time. The Home Office is on the move," the voice said, shimmering into view, a map appearing on the vanity in front of her daughter. "Here's a map to Storybrooke. Hurry."

 

The woman stared, lifting up the map quickly as Rebecca looked at her with curiosity.

 

"Christopher!" she shouted up to her husband. "It's time!"


	18. Chaos

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" her husband murmured, darkness settling across the land as they raced down the vast, empty street.

 

"We have to," Lucy Erikson replied, her green eyes gazing outside at the scenery, "we have to find her. We have to stop Pan. The curse is broken. Rumpelstiltskin will remember – if he ever forgot."

 

Her husband sighed heavily, his shoulders visibly shuddering. "Ten years in the making," he said.

  
"Twenty eight, technically," she replied, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "Emma is going to freak out, isn't she?"

 

"Considering she now is supposed to believe in fairytale characters, are we really that odd?" her husband pointed out. "Remember, for most people in this world… we're fairytales as well."

 

"Ten years in this world makes one forget that detail sometimes…" she murmured, rubbing her arms and shivering.

 

Her husband's gaze flicked to her briefly, before concentrating on the road again. "Are you sure you'll want to go back there? If there's a way? We've been here long enough to build up a reputation. Maybe we can stay."

 

"No," Lucy replied with a firm shake of her head. " _No_. The Enchanted Forest is home. With our friends and family."

 

"First things first though, don't forget."

 

"I know. First we find our daughter."

 

* * *

 

 

"Emma, we should find the man that kidnapped us!" Mary-Snowgret said as they ran back through the rapidly-darkening woods toward the town.

 

"Mary…" she replied, running a hand through her hair, "I know we should, I know he's the person that kidnapped you but considering we now have  broken curse I'm not sure what you want me to do. He's the one that helped me believe… if it wasn't for him the curse would still be in effect."

 

"What…?" the woman that was apparently her mother asked, clearly stunned at the words. "How? If David and Cora couldn't convince you, how did a man you didn't even know?"

 

Emma shivered as they made it to the town. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I really don't know. He just kept talking about belief, and – and helping everyone… and then about my past… and… I don't know. Something just happened and I… I believed. He was a desperate man who wanted his daughter back… and I was a desperate girl who wanted to believe her parents gave her up for a better reason than she'd grown up knowing."

 

"Being left on the side of the road…" her mother murmured.

 

She nodded slowly. "I don't want to be angry… knowing that you did what you had to do… but twenty-eight years of thinking I was abandoned…"

 

"I understand," her mother said. "But right now we need to find the others and make sure they're okay."

 

"Yeah. Yeah okay."

 

They began running again, before David – her father – shouted out her mother's name. Hearing the word 'Snow' had disbelief running through her again. God, how could this be real?

 

She watched them run to each other, her mother running and leaping into her father's arms as he spun her around. They really did love each other. It was so strange for her to think that this was the same man that nearly broke her best friend's heart because he couldn't make up his mind. She hadn't trusted him at all, yet all of a sudden she had to face the reality – he had been cursed to act that way, although he'd made it up to Mary-Margaret, and this man was her… her _father_.

 

"Your majesty?"

 

The woman turned. Seven men stood behind her. She recognized them. The pharmacy owner, the guard from the hospital, and Leroy, the drunk janitor who landed in Storybrooke's jail cell far too often.

 

Wait. Seven.

 

Emma scoffed in disbelief. "You're the dwarfs?"

 

"Surprised, sister?"

 

"Grumpy, don't say that to the princess!" the one Emma could only decide was 'Happy' said.

 

Princess. Right. That was a _thing_.

 

"You can just call me Emma," she said quietly.

 

"Okay then, Emma. What do we do?"

 

"The woman looked around as her parents made their way over to them. "We should find Regina," she said. "Make sure none of the others try to kill her. I'm sure there are questions she needs to answer. Find Graham as well. We'll all meet up at the town hall I guess."

 

"What if we find Regina?" her father asked.

 

"Bring her to Graham and I. We'll take care of her then."

 

She had no idea if she had any authority right now, but with the town descending into chaos she figured someone had to take charge.

 

"MOM!" her son's voice shouted as the dwarfs ran off.

 

"David…" she breathed, kneeling down and pulling him close as he launched himself into her arms. "Thank God you're okay."

 

"You did it! You broke the curse… I knew you could," he said, smiling at her. "You saved everyone!"

 

She let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. Yeah kid. I guess I did… now come on. We need to get to the town hall. We've got some stuff to figure out."

 

David nodded, before running over to his grandparents.

 

"You and I need to figure out some stuff too," Neal murmured from behind her. Emma turned to him and nodded slowly. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she was capable of believing, instead of burying her anger deep down.

 

"I know we do," she said. "But can it wait? There's a lot that need to be taken care of with… with them. Something happened in the town and – "

 

"I know about it. I know about everything, Emma."

 

She looked at him as they started running to gather the rest of the town. "Oh. David must have told you."

 

Neal sighed heavily. "Partially because of David, yes… but I know about this because I… I'm from that world too."

 

Emma stared at him, disbelief clear in her grey eyes – her _father's_ eyes – and she nearly tripped over her own feet as they arrived to the town hall. "You're a part of this mess?"

 

He nodded slowly, reaching out to steady her as she nearly tripped again over the step leading to the stage.

 

"It's a long story… one I don't wanna bug you with now. But I'll give you a short version," he murmured in her ear as people slowly began to trickle into the room. "Mr. Gold is my father – Rumpelstiltskin – and he screwed up. Badly."

 

Emma blinked at him. "Rumpelstiltskin is your father?" she asked. Rumpelstiltskin was Mr. Gold. She supposed that made sense – 'Gold'. From the story she knew about Rumpelstiltskin, the man was obsessed with gold.

 

Whoever came up with the names for the curse was clever.

 

She opened her mouth to ask him another question, but once her parents got onto the stage, the room fell silent. It was, to be perfectly honest, very, very strange for Emma to watch that. Underneath the shy, meek Mary-Margaret was a version of Snow White that would make Walt Disney do a double take.

 

She watched, eyes wide as the town took their seats.

 

"We would like our war council to assemble up here, please," her father said, looking out at the crowd.

 

Graham, Granny, Ruby, the dwarfs, Archie, Marco, Abigail Nolan, and some others Emma didn't know made their way onto the stage, sitting down in the chairs that had been left out from the last city council meeting.

 

"Has anyone seen Regina?" Mary asked, her eyes turning around the room before settling on Graham.

 

Silence filled the air as Graham shook his head. "No. No one knows where she is."

 

The air instantly turned into worry and concern, nervous murmurs filling the air as someone shouted out, "what if she finds us?!"

 

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Mr. Gold said as he hobbled his way onto the stage. The room hushed again, and Emma could see everyone was terrified as they gazed at him. "There is no magic in this world. There is no way Regina, nor I, could hurt you."

 

"Well regardless of whether or not Regina has magic, that doesn't mean we shouldn't find her and lock her up. That is the safest thing for all of us," Charming said, looking at the man.

 

"And what of her daughter?"

 

The room went silent again. Cora.

 

Emma inhaled sharply. "I'll take her in if need be."

 

"Always stepping up to the plate. You have your parents' compassion, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold – her son's _grandfather_ , and _Rumpelstiltskin_ – said. "Now I think we should get going. Now that the curse is broken it might be possible for her to escape into the world. We wouldn't want anyone going in or out of town."

 

"Post guards at every entry and exit into town. No one goes in or out until we get things back under control," Charming said, to no protest from the others. "Otherwise just… try to live your lives like normal. Find your family and friends. Reunite after our twenty-eight year prison sentence."

 

Emma swallowed tight. A prison. That's right. To them, Storybrooke had been a prison. They were locked here unable to remember their true lives.

 

She couldn't imagine it.

 

"Graham," she said, watching the man carefully as people began filing out of the room. He looked worried – far more worried than anyone else in the room. "What's wrong?"

 

"My heart. It's missing. What if she's near my heart?" he asked, his eyes darting to Ruby, then back at her.

 

Emma let out a breath. "Right. You were telling me the truth when you said you felt empty… heartless."

 

"Emotionless. I gave up my heart for your mother. It's got to be somewhere in town," he said.

 

"But where?" Ruby asked, looking far more mature than she did only hours ago (which was odd, considering she hadn't changed out of the outfit from Granny's).

 

"I think I can help you find it…" Gold said. "There's only place I can think of where she would put a vault  of hearts. Her father's tomb."

 

"Then let's go," Ruby said, tugging at Graham's hand. "We need to get it back before she kills him."

 

* * *

 

 

"You know we can't stay down here forever."

 

Cora Mills gazed at her mother with fury in her gaze as she sat in the secret room in the cemetery. Surrounded by hearts. She shivered, not wanting to think about it, and curled tighter into a ball.

 

"I protected you from God only knows what, Cora. I saved you," her mother replied, going through the boxes of hearts, to Cora's horror.

 

"You didn't protect me from anything! All anyone was going to do was find their family. Is that such a horrible thing?" she asked. "And stop going through the boxes!"

 

"We're going to need help, sweetheart. And Graham will help us."

 

"No!" she shouted, standing up quickly and standing in front of her mother. "You kept trying to tell me before the curse broke that you weren't the Evil Queen. Prove to me you aren't, and if you do need to touch the Huntsman's heart, take it out of the box and put it back in his chest!"

 

She wanted so badly to believe her mother wasn't capable of such evils anymore, but if she was going to use a heart to control someone she wanted nothing to do with it.

 

"Please…" she whispered, "Show me you aren't the Evil Queen anymore."

 

Her mother was shaking as she pulled out Graham's heart. "They took away my happy ending, Cora."

 

"How? By breaking your curse? I thought maybe… I was your happy ending after… after Daniel died," she said, hurt that the curse of all things would be considered her mother's happy ending.

 

Her mother's jaw tightened. "They get one chance."

 

"But you have to put in work too, Mom. You can't just do these evil things… your hurt these people. You can't expect them to be happy about being dragged here. And especially Snow and Charming. You ruined their lives."

 

"I ruined – "

 

"Yes! You tore their family apart and nothing they do will ever truly fix it!" she said. "You have to understand that."

 

"I – "

 

They could hear something above them. People were coming into the crypt. Without thinking, Cora called out for them, not caring who it was.

 

Her mother was frozen, her hands on the heart as Emma, Graham, and Ruby raced down the stairs.

 

"Regina, give me my heart," Graham said, holding out his hand. "Please."

 

"For thirty years you were my servant," her mother replied, her grip tightening on the heart. Graham went down on his knees. "And now all of a sudden you think it's so easy to escape me?"

 

"Mom," Cora said. "Stop. Please. Just give him his heart. You've lost."

 

Her mother shook again, before handing it over to him. "Take it. Now leave me be."

 

"Thank you…" Graham murmured, before rushing out of the vault with Ruby before her mother could change her mind. Emma though, hung back.

 

"Are you going to stay down here forever?" she asked. "What about Cora?"

 

"Cora can do whatever she wants," her mother muttered. "Just leave me be."

 

"Mom…" Cora murmured.

 

"I need to be alone Cora. Please. If you want to go with Emma, go."

 

Cora hugged her mother tight, before biting her lip and following Emma back outside.


	19. Reunions

"Let me out of here! Please!" the dark haired woman yelled as she pounded against the door. The curse was broken, everyone was free. She needed to get out, to be free like everyone else. Someone had to be there, someone had to hear her, someone had to be willing to let her out of this nightmare that she'd been trapped in for…

Well, she didn't know how long she'd been trapped here. Two years in the Enchanted Forest, but who knew how long she'd been here in this… other world.

Finally, finally, she heard footsteps stop outside the door, and her heart leaped into her throat as she backed away, the lock clicking open.

"Come with me, quickly," a man said, holding out his hand. "It's time you all got out of here."

"Who… who are you?" she asked. She wanted to know exactly who had rescued her from this… asylum she thought she'd heard it called.

"My name is Jefferson. I'm a… friend, shall we say, of Rumpelstiltskin."

"You know Rumpel?"

He nodded as he led her out of the room. "He's at his pawnshop – it's called Mr. Gold's."

She smiled, hugging him without really thinking about it. "Thank you Jefferson."

Despite the weak slippers she'd been wearing for the past… however long it had been, she ran. She ran up the stairs, bursting through the doors before she ran into a man in a white coat, backing away out of instinct.

"You look lost…" he said softly, looking at her curiously. "Can I help you with something?"

"You… aren't going to lock me back down there?" she asked, still not trusting him. Something inside of her was telling her not to trust him. Being locked away for so long did that to a person, she supposed.

"No, of course not. If you were down there, chances are Regina was the one to do it."

"How did you – "

"We have a history. Let's just say that."

The brunette nodded slowly. "Can you tell me where – where Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop is?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course."

She ran quickly.

"I'm coming Rumpel," she whispered into the night air as she burst into the shop.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid we – "

She smiled as she saw him. He was so human looking, and the shock on his face had a warm feeling spreading through her. Oh, it was so good to see him again.

"Rumpel," she whispered, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Belle…" he breathed. "You're alive?"

She nodded. "Yes, Rumpel. I'm alive…"

He gripped her shoulder, not hard, but Belle could tell he was still in shock. "You've got to tell me what happened."

Belle shifted, eyes darting anywhere else in the room. "Regina. She locked me away until her curse. I've been in the asylum ever since."

"She did this?" he asked, his eyes flaring with something Belle had been fearing. She hoped he'd learned to control himself. She understood his being upset – who could blame him? – but she did not want him to turn violent.

"Rumpel…" she said. "Don't. Don't give into your hate and anger. I'm alive – isn't that all that matters?"

"She locked you away Belle!"

"I know that! But revenge is not always the answer, Rumpel! Please. Promise me you won't give into your hate…"

She saw his shoulders sag as he sighed heavily, drawing her into another embrace. "Alright Belle. For you."

Belle smiled in relief and kissed him, not knowing the plot that was stirring in his mind…

"My darling Belle, there's something we need to do."

She frowned. "What is it?"

An impish grin formed on his face. "No one will get hurt, I swear… but the first thing we should do is get you out of those rags. You've spent enough time in them."

She nodded in relief and followed him to the back room.

\----------

The woman woke with a jolt as she felt the car suddenly stop, the breaks making an awful sound.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes wide as she stared at her husband, Rebecca letting out a whimper from the back seat.

"Guards. They've got guards posted. I can see them from here," her husband muttered.

"I'm not surprised. But now they've heard us because of the breaks being so loud," she replied. "Besides, we'll still get in."

"You seem so confident."

She looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Just trust me, please."

He sighed heavily. "Okay."

The car moved forward again, and they were stopped when a flashlight suddenly shined into the windshield. Her husband rolled down his window as a vaguely familiar man approached the car.

"Sorry. You're gonna have to turn back. No one gets in or out of Storybrooke," he said.

"But we have to get into town. Our family is here," the blonde said as she tried to remember who the man was and why he looked familiar.

"Look sister, something's happened in town and strangers would just get in the way."

Sister…? Only one person had ever called her 'sister' before.

"Grumpy," she said suddenly. "You have to let us through. Please!"

The flashlight suddenly disappeared as she could only assume shock moved through the man.

"How do you know that?" he hissed, leaning into the car with the flashlight. "Who are you?"

She undid her seatbelt as her husband pressed himself as far into his seat as he possibly could. "It's us. Rapunzel and Eugene."

He stared at her. "Prove it."

The woman took a deep breath, opening the glove box and pulling out the purple flag with her kingdom's seal on it, handing it to the disbelieving dwarf.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked when he handed it back to her.

He nodded slowly. "You escaped the curse? How?"

She sighed. "It's a long story. Not one for right now. Can we go through to the town?"

"Yes. Of course. Go. Snow'll be glad to see you… here's her address, it ain't too far into town… but she might be at Granny's too. Check there first."

As Eugene drove off again, the princess exhaled slowly. 

"Well. That was interesting," Eugene said

"You're telling me."

"Nice work back there. You saved us."

"Not that hard when he's an old friend…" she replied, looking at Rebecca. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Rebecca nodded slowly. "Who was that, Mommy?"

Rapunzel smiled at her and reached to tap her nose. "Grumpy."

Rebecca giggled, and Rapunzel felt the car slow again as Eugene parked it outside the diner. Granny's Diner. Rapunzel frowned, wondering if it could be Red's grandmother. She didn't know them well, but she did know they were on the war council for Snow White.

"I see Snow, I think... She's in the diner," Eugene said, already opening the door and climbing out, Rapunzel quickly following and getting the five year old out as well, the doors slamming shut.

The noise got Snow's attention, and as Eugene opened the door, Rapunzel could only stare at exactly how short the woman's hair had become.

"Rapunzel! Eugene!" 

"Snow! Oh thank the gods you're alright!" Rapunzel said, hugging her friend tight. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Her friend suddenly frowned. "But wait… I don't remember seeing you in Storybrooke at all through the curse."

"We… we escaped."

"How?" 

She shook her head. "I don't know. This… shield of some sort appeared around our kingdom. We saw the curse go right around it. It was very odd."

Snow looked down, spotting Rebecca. "Is this Victoria? She's beautiful…"

Rapunzel's throat tightened. "No… Victoria was taken from us before the curse hit. Gothel… she returned and took her from us. Eugene tried to get her back but… then the curse hit and we were… s-somehow spared. This is Rebecca…"

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry."

"We're here looking for her. Where's Gothel?" Eugene asked, fury beginning to form in his dark gaze.

"Gothel? I don't know. I haven't seen her since the curse broke," Snow said. "I don't even remember seeing her at the town meeting, do you, Charming?"

Charming shook his head.

Rapunzel felt her face pale as Eugene squeezed her hand. "We have to find her."

"I don't understand… if you were protected from the curse, how did you get to this world?" Snow asked, frowning.

She exchanged a look with her husband, knowing he was thinking the exact same thing. They knew they could trust Snow and Charming to possibly help them with their quest, but how would the others feel about it? They had said they'd wanted to avoid anyone else getting involved but… if Home Office agents were on their way to Storybrooke, what choice did they have?

"A fairy," she whispered. "One night during the curse, I made a wish on a star. Just trying to… calm myself, convince myself that I'd see our daughter again and a fairy appeared. I didn't think it would actually work but… she offered us the chance to work for her against the evil in another realm." She let out a ragged breath. "We agreed and we spent ten years in that world before we were sent here to help – "

"Mrs. Erikson!"

The woman turned and smiled as David Swan ran into her arms, to laughter from the woman. "Hello David! How have you been?"

"Good, but what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, kneeling down to his height. "I'm here reuniting with my old friends from the Enchanted Forest."

His eyes widened, and Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. He had always been a special boy, someone who was always into fantasy and art, and knowing that he, of all children, was the son of the savior warmed her heart.

"The Enchanted Forest? How- how do you know about the Enchanted Forest?"

Reaching up, she unclipped her hair, watching as David's eyes widened again as the blonde tumbled down her body.

"You… your hair is so long!"

"Just like…" she encouraged.

"Rapunzel!"

She laughed and nodded. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, the fairy that came down to you when you were in the Enchanted Forest… what was her name?"

She opened her mouth to respond, before hearing her Earth-name being called out. Turning, she frowned as she found the familiar face of Rumpelstiltskin and a woman she didn't recognize. Or, she thought it was Rumpelstiltskin anyway. He looked much more human.

"What do you want, imp?" her husband asked, stepping in front of her.

"I believe you want your daughter back, is that correct?" the man asked, limping over to them fully. "I know where she is."

She stared at him, wanting to believe him, but also knowing that he never did anything for free. There was always a price to pay.

"Where is she?" she finally asked. "Please tell us."

He looked around at the crowd that was gathered in the diner, before his gaze found the window, looking at a small girl walking into the diner, with Emma following behind.

"Name your price," she said, not even wanting to play the game with him today.

"He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Today, there is no price. Consider it a special gift. Cora?"

One of the young girls stood up, walking over to him. "Yes Mr. Gold?"

"Did you tell me you were trying to find your birth parents a few weeks ago?"

The young girl nodded slowly.

"Did you find out their names?"

"Erikson. Lucy and Christopher Erikson."

Rapunzel felt her legs give out as she sank to her knees in front of the young girl, Eugene exhaling sharply next to her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had been promised that time would be frozen, that they would be able to pick up where they left off all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest. Her daughter had aged. Been raised without her. They had missed everything with Victoria.

"I… I'm your mother," she whispered when it was clear that the young girl was hopelessly confused. "I'm L-Lucy Erikson." Or, she used to be.

The little girl's eyes (oh God, now Rapunzel could see that they were identical to her own) widened, before her arms quickly wrapped around her shoulders.

"You found me…" she said.

Rapunzel's tears escaped her eyes as she held her daughter close. "Yes… we finally found you… but… there is something you need to know…"

"What is it..?"

"You are a princess… Lucy and Christopher are just names we had to take on when we came to this world… we're really Rapunzel and her prince… Eugene."

"I'm a princess?"

She nodded. "Yes… Princess Victoria of Corona."

Her daughter smiled. "That's so cool!"

Rapunzel smiled, just holding her close. God, she was so relieved to have her daughter back in her arms.

\----------

Tamara looked over at Greg as they drove down the winding stretch of Maine highway. She was never one for the country, but she did what she had to do for the Home Office, and if that meant going out to rural Maine to find a way to get rid of magic, she would do it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing how worried he looked. "Do you want me to drive?" If he was getting too stressed, she knew it'd be best if she took the wheel.

"I'm fine. Just worried about my dad."

She reached over, squeezing his thigh gently. "We'll find your father… don't worry. And we'll make sure whoever kidnapped him pays for their deeds."

He nodded. "I know. I just hope we're not too late."


	20. Rapunzel

_"Seriously?"_

Emma could only stare at the woman she thought was Lucy Erikson, her son's former teacher, and a close friend of hers.

 

This made two friends who suddenly turned into fairytale characters right before her eyes. Emma wasn't sure if she liked it.

 

Lucy – _Rapunzel_ , she corrected mentally – simply shrugged and nodded. "Yes."

 

"You're Rapunzel. The girl that was locked n a tower until her prince came and saved her?"

 

At that, her friend began to laugh. "Oh goodness, I forgot that's how my story goes in this world. No, Emma. Not like that at all. I mean… yes, I was locked in a tower in a sense, but it wasn't because Gothel kidnapped me."

 

Right. These fairytales were tipped on their heads. She should have known this story would be different considering her mother was a strange bad-ass version of Snow White Emma hadn't even considered to be possible with the story she knew.

 

"So… what's your story then?"

 

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure you want to hear it now? It's late, and we've had a long drive…"

 

Emma stared at her. "I just found out that my parents are two of the most famous fairytale characters in history, and this entire town is filled with them, and that my son's former teacher is Rapunzel. Yes, I want to hear it."

 

She'd gotten a huge dose of crazy lately, what was one more story, Rapuznel supposed.

 

"Okay…" Rapunzel said, looking over to where David and Cora – Victoria – were chattering eagerly with Mr. Gold. "Vic – Cora? David?"

 

Her son looked at them curiously. "Yeah Mrs. Erikson?"

 

"Do… do you want to hear a story?"

 

Emma laughed at the eager grins they wore at the question. If she didn't know any better, they could have been twins in another life.

 

When the kids were situated at the table, Emma saw Rapunzel's hesitancy before she began to speak.

 

"Once upon a time – "

 

Emma rolled her eyes and threw her a look.

 

"Sorry."

 

* * *

Rapunzel let out a whoop as the horse leaped over a log in the middle of the trail. It was her first time exploring this area of the kingdom, and she was enjoying it immensely. Rarely did she get the chance nowadays to go for a ride, free from her parents' watchful eyes.

 

"Princess, please slow down! Your parents will be angry if you get hurt!" the chef's daughter called from behind her.

 

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine!"

 

"There have been bandits spotted in this area, Rapunzel!"

 

She sighed, pulling gently on the reins to stop the horse. "Bandits are spotted everywhere though, Athena," she said. "What makes this area so different from the areas to the north of the castle?"

 

Bandits were bandits, weren't they? You gave them some gold and they went on their way. It wasn't like she was struggling for money, she could afford to give some to a bandit if it meant they left her alone.

 

Athena shook her head. "These are different. They come from Queen Regina's kingdom. Rumor has it the murderous princess is a part of it."

 

Rapunzel frowned. "You don't honestly believe Snow White was capable of such evil, do you?" She certainly didn't, and she knew her parents didn't either.

 

"Well… I don't know. Everyone has a hidden dark side, your majesty."

 

"But what reason would Snow White have to kill her father?"

 

Athena went quiet at that, and the two rode on in silence before her horse startled, Rapunzel grabbing the reins tight to stop herself from falling over.

 

"Easy…" she murmured, looking around for whatever had caused her horse to be spooked, eyes widening when she saw a man laying on the ground, a small pool of blood coming from his torso. "Athena, hand me some rags, hurry!"

 

Gently, she turned the man over, to a horrified gasp from Athena, her own eyes widening as she looked at her companion.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching for the rags and frowning as Athena pulled them away. "Athena!"

 

"Don't you know who that man is, Princess? He's Flynn Ryder! A thief and bandit who has been terrorizing our land! You can't help him!"

 

The princess glared at her friend. "Do not tell me who I can or cannot help, Athena! You know what will happen if I refuse!"

 

Her friend paled slightly, before stuffing the rags in her hand. "I'm so sorry Princess. You are right."

 

"Good. Now can you get me some water, please? I need to clean the wound… Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" she said as she took the bottle of water from Athena, pouring it onto one of the rags and pressing it against the wound.

 

The man cried out at the feeling of the water against the gash on his side, taking deep breaths as he opened his eyes.

 

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, trying to stop the bleeding. She could do better work at the palace but for now… she just needed the bleeding to stop.

 

"The hell?" the man whispered.

 

"Sh… save your strength," she said. "I'll get you better help. Can you stand?"

 

He nodded, and slowly, Rapunzel helped him onto her horse, moving as quickly as she could back to her palace.

 

It had taken hours, but eventually she'd managed to fix the man's wounds.

 

"So you're the princess," came the simple remark from the man on the bed as she finished washing out the rags she'd used. "And you saved a simple thief."

 

She winced in pain as her heavy hair felt lighter. "Yes."

 

"Why? Most people would've left me to die."

 

She let out a breath. "Because of my curse… and besides, I wouldn't want to leave you to die on the side of the road."

 

"Curse?"

 

She nodded slowly. A woman named Mother Gothel cursed me when I was a little girl after my mother ate a flower that saved her life when she caught ill during her pregnancy. Gothel was furious. My hair will grow uncontrollably unless I do good deeds… and then it will begin to go back to normal…"

 

He groaned, and she looked over in startled concern, before sighing. "You shouldn't be sitting up…"

 

"I'll be fine… nothing keeps Flynn Ryder down for long!"

 

He stood, but quickly stumbled forward in pain. Rapunzel sighed again and shook her head as she carefully led him back to the bed.

 

 

 

About a year later, Rapunzel sighed and looked out the window of her favorite tower. While her parents had become less overprotective of her, especially since Flynn Ryder (Eugene as she later found out), she still didn't have the full freedom she craved.

 

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!" she heard Eugene's voice call from down below. It had become a game of sorts with them, and Rapunzel grinned as she took the heavy braid she her hair was in and tossed it down, gripping the window frame tight as he climbed up.

 

He was out of breath by the time he got into the tower, his face alight with complete joy. She couldn't help but smile as well, unsure of why exactly it was.

 

"What's the news? I've never seen you look so happy!"

 

"I just met up with an old friend of mine. Davi – I mean, James. King George's son. He told me a story about breaking curses. All it takes is true love's kiss!" he explained.

 

Rapunzel's shoulders sagged. "You don't think I've tried that? My parents have been sending suitors from all over the realm, and nothing's worked."

 

"Clearly none of them know how to kiss a woman properly."

 

The princess quirked an eyebrow and snorted. "They're princes and dukes. They grew up learning how to treat princesses."

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Flynn Ryder, what are you suggest – "

 

Her question was cut off by a gentle kiss to her lips, which she returned before gasping and pulling away in pain, clutching at her head.

 

"What… what's happening?" she whispered.

 

"The curse on you. I think it's breaking!" he said, moving at the braid so she could see the entire length, her green eyes widening as she watched it shrink.

 

"True Love's Kiss can break any curse," she whispered as the pain finally stopped, her hair now at her mid-back, still in the braid that had taken hours to accomplish. "Flynn, that means you're… my true love…"

 

A bandit. Someone who had stolen from their kingdom. If Rapunzel wasn't so happy she would have laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

 

 

 

They married another year after that, though it had taken her parents about that long to adjust to the idea that their daughter's true love was a thief. They discovered they were pregnant four months after that.

 

Gothel though, had reappeared in their lives.

 

"You think you've won, dear Rapunzel?" she'd hissed, Eugene's sword at the woman's neck. She'd aged badly since the last time Rapunzel had seen her. "You have not. Not even close. When the time comes, my revenge will be complete."

 

She'd been locked in the tower soon after that threat, a guard posted outside her door at all times. While she hadn't been happy about it, she understood. Gothel could not win. She couldn't take their child. She couldn't take _her_.

 

When they'd heard news of the curse being cast, Victoria had been two months old.

 

A cold cackle appeared from the nursery. Rapunzel and Eugue had run as quickly as they could, appearing in the room to see Gothel vanishing with their daughter in her arms.

 

"NO!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks quickly. "No! Victoria!"

 

Eugene's arms surrounded her as he barked for the guards to chase after the woman that had taken their daughter.

 

"Rapunzel, I'm going to go with them to find her…" he murmured softly in her ear.

 

She nodded slowly, clutching her daughter's toy to her chest, another choked sob escaping her. She barely heard Eugene calling for Athena to stay with her.

 

Her daughter was gone.

 

And when Eugene had returned, announcing that the curse had somehow missed them, a bubble having formed over an area of their land, Rapunzel knew that it was hopeless that she'd ever see her daughter again.

 

* * *

 

 

The woman let out a shaky breath as she looked at Emma, Cora and David. Cora looked horrified, eyes full of tears as she launched herself from her seat, locking her arms around Rapunzel tight.

 

"She took me just to get revenge on you? But I don't understand… why would she give me to Regina then?" Cora asked.

 

Rapunzel frowned. "Regina? She had nothing to do with my story. I knew of her, I'd met her once, but I never… did anything to make her mad… I don't know why she would give you to Regina if her revenge was to raise you as her own. But that is a fantastic question for Regina."

 

"We just need to get her out of hiding," Emma said. "She's locked herself in a crypt in the cemetery. She's… a little volatile right now. I wouldn't go in there without a plan."

 

Rapunzel looked over at her husband.

 

"Then we plan."


	21. Strangers

Emma let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. This was the first time she'd been able to breathe in three days. Between the curse being real, Lucy and Chris revealing themselves to also be characters from fairytales, and worrying about Regina or whoever Gothel was, Emma knew she needed to relax at least for a moment.

 

But with her being The Savior, how was she supposed to do that?

 

Being at the docks was helping, and Emma took a deep breath as she sat on a rock on the beach. How the hell did her life end up like this? She was just a bail bondsperson in Boston, and now she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

 

"Emma?"

 

Then of course, there was Neal. Or whoever he was.

 

He'd known about the curse, but how?

 

"Did my parents ask you to check up on me?" she asked dryly, a slight smile twitching onto her face.

 

"Uh, no. Our son did," the man replied, taking a seat next to her. "He was worried that you didn't come to Granny's for lunch."

 

Emma's eyes widened as she grabbed for her phone. Had she been out here that long? Lo and behold, there was a text from her mother's phone, sent by her son.

 

"Dammit," she hissed under her breath. "I didn't think it was noon already."

 

"I'm sure he understands you needed a few hours to yourself. He's a smart kid you know."

 

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah. He is…"

 

"You've uh… done a hell of a job with him, Emma," Neal said, looking right at her despite the fact that she wished he'd look away. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

 

"Where the hell were you?"

 

She knew what happened with her parents. It was time she found out what happened with Neal.

 

Neal sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging, and Emma had a feeling it wasn't as simple as she'd tried to make it out to be for ten years of her life. If Neal had known about the curse… maybe there was something more to this.

 

"August. There was a man named August that knew who I was. He told me that by… leaving you it would lead you back to your family," Neal explained. "But I swear I didn't call the cops on you Emma. I didn't know you were in jail until I saw August again and he told me. By then I was in Vancouver and I'd fenced the watches and got the bug legitimized."

 

Her jaw tightened. It had hurt so badly.

 

"August. He left me the money… it's one of the reasons I kept David," she admitted, shaking a little on the inside. She had never stopped loving him, despite the pain she'd gone through.

 

But was she ready to leap back into a relationship?

 

That, she didn't think.

 

"At least he held up that end of the bargain…" Neal sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

"Did you leave me because of the curse? Because of who I am?" she asked.

 

He sighed heavily again. "No. As much time as I'd spent running from my father I knew eventually I'd see him again. August told me if I stayed something horrible would happen to me… and I knew family was the most important thing to you."

 

She looked at him, eyes sad. "But we could have been a family. We could have done this together Neal."

 

"I know. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret having left you," he said softly. "But in a way I was hoping you'd find Tallahassee."

 

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning a little.

 

"You deserve to be happy Emma. Even if it's without me."

 

"Neal…"

 

"I mean it Emma…"

 

She let out a sigh. "I thought you'd have found Tallahassee with someone else by now."

 

He shook his head. "I thought I did but… then things got complicated."

 

"What happened?"

 

"A lot of things. She was lying to me, cheating on me... and I guess she just wasn't making me happy anymore."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be. It happens to all of us."

 

She let out a breath. "I suppose so."

 

He sighed. "Hey… for what it's worth from me… David's a great kid. You did an amazing job with him Emma."

 

She couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Thank you. It actually does mean a lot to hear you say that."

 

"Good."

 

She stood, opening her mouth to tell him she was ready to head back to town, when a man started screaming from down the beach. Her eyes widened and darted to Neal, who had jumped up as well.

 

"What the hell was that?"

 

A man shot out from one of the bushes, wearing a hospital gown, his hair a long, chaotic mess.

 

This couldn't possibly be good.

 

"Sir, what's wrong?" Neal asked as they ran over to him.

 

"No, no get away from me!" the man shouted back, eyes wide and fearful.

 

"We don't want to hurt you," Emma said carefully. "Please just tell us what happened."

 

"W-what year is it?" he asked.

 

Emma frowned. "It's two-thousand twelve…"

 

The man's face suddenly lit up, laughter escaping from his slim frame. "Twenty-twelve! Time _was_ moving after all! Oh… oh thank God! I thought time was frozen… like this town was trapped in some kind of bubble!"

 

She swallowed tight. This man must not have been a part of the curse… but not actually cursed. Like a part of this world and trapped.

 

Oh God.

 

"We're going to take you to the hospital sir, you need some help…" Emma said softly. "Come on…"

 

"No! I can't go back there!"

 

Emma stumbled back as she stared at the man, looking at Neal with alarm. Where the hell did they take this man then?

 

"The station. We can take him to the station," Neal murmured, catching on to her concern. Emma was glad that ten years and sour feeling about him had taken that away from them.

 

"Okay. Sir, please, we're going to get you some help," Emma said, helping him stand up. "I promise we're not going to take you to the hospital."

 

The man nodded shakily, standing up and following her to her car, Neal managing to clamber into the backseat.

 

She cast a worried look at Neal through the mirror, and he returned it.

 

Who was this man? And why did he seem to know time wasn't moving during the curse?

 

* * *

 

 

Tamara linked her hand with Greg's as they made their way through the forest. Thank God he now felt comfortable enough to go into the town, after laying low for the past week in the forest.

 

She was not a camping person.

 

"Where to first?" she asked. She knew what they needed to find for the Home Office, but Greg had a second mission here – finding his father. Tamara's work was important to her, but she loved Greg, and so his needs went above work.

 

"First we figure out what's wrong with the town. Figure out who these people are and if they're still cursed or not. If they aren't, we question them. I need to find my father," Greg said.

 

"Nothing seems wrong with the town, Greg…" she said softly. "Aside from the guards that are at the boarder but that could be a whole host of reasons…"

 

It wasn't that she didn't believe Greg's story, but Tamara did need to know some more facts before she dove headfirst into something like this.

 

"That's the way she operates."

 

"Greg…"

 

He'd been here _once_. Even though Tamara knew what had happened here was awful, sometime no one should ever have to go through, he'd been here once – how should he know how someone 'worked'?

 

"Come on. We can start at Granny's. Even if this town is messed up and infected with magic, she does make a mean stack of pancakes."

 

Tamara couldn't help but snort with laughter as she followed him, the couple oblivious to the little blonde girl running back to a large manor home hidden in the woods…

 

* * *

 

 

"PAPA!" Grace shouted as she ran into her father's arms. "Papa, there are people walking in the woods! I don't think they're from home!"

 

"What? Why do you think that, Grace?" her papa asked as the three adults – her neighbors from home, the ones that had raised her during the curse – shot out of their seats.

 

"The man… he was talking about the curse... and said 'these people'!" Grace explained, looking at the adults in fear of what would happen.

 

Her Papa's face hardened, and her adopted father and mother both looked concerned. Grace didn't know what was going on exactly, but she did know that it couldn't be good.

 

There were strangers in Storybrooke.


	22. Kurt

She knew putting the man in a cell would be a very bad idea, so Graham's office would have to do.

"I'll be right with you sir, okay?" she asked as he took a seat at Graham's desk. He nodded shakily and Emma closed the door behind her, hoping she and Neal wouldn't be overheard.

Emma sighed before turning to Neal. "You know who to call," she murmured, sliding him a piece of paper with Rapunzel's phone number on it. He already knew how to get in contact with his father and Belle, Graham, and her parents. "If they know where Regina is, have them bring her too."

Silently, Neal nodded, quickly leaving the room and closing the door to Graham's office behind him.

"Please tell me your name," she said as she walked back in, closing the door again and looking at the man with worry.

"You tell me who you are first," the man retorted.

Emma let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm Emma Swan. The… sheriff."

If this man thought time wasn't moving, she knew it'd be a bad idea to say Graham was still the sheriff.

The man looked at her, distrustful. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek as silence settled over the office.

"Kurt. Kurt Flynn."

Well, that was a start.

"Okay… what happened to you?" she asked, taking a seat at the edge of the desk. "Please, I want to help you."

The man swallowed thickly. "My son and I… we were camping out in the woods. Our truck got destroyed in a storm and so we found this town to fix it. But then we met the mayor – Regina Mills – and she seemed nice, but then when we tried to leave, she kept chasing after us. My son escaped but I couldn't… and she locked me in the asylum."

Emma stared at him. This was horrible.

"I'm so sorry… but then what? You mentioned something about time?"

"Time… time felt like it was frozen. Nothing changed, even if I was in an asylum. I don't know if I can explain it…"

Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well I'm sure… being locked in an asylum would feel that way, sir. You don't have to worry. Regina is no longer in power. She can't hurt you anymore."

Emma hoped not, anyway.

\----------

Rapunzel looked over as her phone began to buzz. An unknown number, but one from New York City – where Neal had lived.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rapunzel? It's Neal. Emma asked me to call."

"Neal, is everything alright?"

Her husband looked over at her, concern in his gaze as he handed Red some cash to pay for their meal.

"Not sure. Emma and I were at the beach and some guy ran out of the bushes. He's been locked up in the asylum for years. He said he thought time was frozen… that the town was trapped in a bubble. Emma's at the station talking to him now, but she wants you guys down here. Bring Red, Graham, Snow, Charming and Regina, if you've seen her," Neal explained.

The woman's jaw dropped, a worried hand running through her hair. "Okay. We'll be there soon."

"What's wrong?" Eugene asked as soon as the call ended. Rebecca and Cora looked at her worriedly, though Rapunzel knew Rebecca was too young to understand.

"Something's going on at the station. Emma and Neal found a man at the beach. We're needed down there."

He frowned. "A man?"

"He was locked in the asylum. He knows time was frozen. Grab the files we have and let's go. I'll get Red and Graham," Rapunzel said. "Girls, you're going to stay here, okay?"

"But I want to come with you, Rapun - Mom!" Cora said. "Please?"

"No, sweetheart. Please stay here with Rebecca," she replied, her heart swelling at being called her mother. "I promise we'll fill you in when we get back."

"But – "

"Cora… please… trust us. We'll be with Snow and the others."

"Okay…"

Standing, Rapunzel quickly grabbed Ruby and Graham, told Granny where they were going, and left the diner. She and Eugene hurried back to the bread and breakfast to get the files they had on the Home Office before going to the station, finding Red, Snow, Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Neal, and Belle standing outside.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Where are Graham and Emma?"

"Inside the station," Belle said. "But Emma told us the man's name. Kurt. Kurt Flynn."

Rapunzel's green eyes widened as she gazed at her husband. "You don't think…"

"I really hope not."

"What?" Snow asked. "What's wrong?"

Rapunzel dug through one of the files – the one from the Land Without Magic anyway.

Owen Flynn: M, 34 years, unknown occupation  
Greg Mendel (alias)  
Mother: Anna Flynn (deceased)  
Father: Kurt Flynn (whereabouts unknown)

"Oh no," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Mendel is his son."

"And Mendel is who he sent, isn't it?" Eugene said. "Mendel and Feathers."

She nodded slowly. "They're probably here."

"Mary-Margaret!" a voice shouted behind them.

A worried, disheveled man ran up to them, a young girl right behind him.

"Jefferson?" Snow asked. "What's the matter?"

"Grace… she saw strangers coming into town from the woods."

Rapunzel froze and looked at the little girl. "What did they look like, sweetheart?" she asked, dread filling her.

"There were two of them… a man and a woman. The man was balding… and the woman was black," the little girl said. "He was talking about Regina, like he'd been here before or something!"

"Because he has…" Graham suddenly said, taking a step outside.

"What? You know him?" Snow asked as everyone turned to stare at the sheriff.

Graham nodded, running a hand through his dark hair with a sigh. "He was here the first day of the curse's existence. He and his father – the man in the station with Emma. I didn't realize it at the time, but they must have been camping in the woods past the town line when we all arrived. I don't know what happened but the man somehow made Regina upset, and she used my heart to – to…"

He trailed off, clearly horrified at his actions.

"To what, my love?" Red asked softly, going to him and squeezing his hand. "It's okay…"

He swallowed thickly. "Regina had me arrest him for drunk driving. I chased him through town and to the town line. His son managed to get away, and now he must be back to get revenge on us."

"Did he see her use magic?" Rapunzel asked.

Graham shook his head. "No, but I can't imagine he'd be happy either way."

"So who are they? Who do we need to be on the lookout for?" Charming asked, already looking like he had battle plans running through his head.

"Well as she," Eugene said, nodding at the little girl, "said, a balding man and a black woman. Their names Greg Mendel and Tamara Feathers."

Rapunzel noticed Neal suddenly losing color in his face, and frowned. "Neal? What's wrong?"

"Tamara… she's my ex-fiancée."

Everyone stared at the man.

"Your ex-fiancée?" Belle asked. "That's your ex-fiancée?" 

Neal shrugged. "Well I did tell Emma there were secrets that ended the relationship. I just assumed it was cheating or something."

"Might've been cheating as well – Grace said they looked quite cozy together, didn't you, sweetheart?" Jefferson asked, looking down at the young girl at his side.

She nodded, curling into her father's side.

"So what do we do?" Red asked, biting her lip worriedly. "We can't make them even more suspicious of the town."

"We just have to pretend that time had moved on," Snow explained. "Red, maybe you should pretend that you took over the diner. Neal, you can pretend to be in charge of the pawn shop. Emma can be sheriff…"

"But what about mayor?" Graham asked. "Regina is the one he has the most experience with. Since she's still missing she doesn't know."

"The people are looking to multiple leaders," Rapunzel said, running a hand through her hair. "That's the biggest issue. Even if we have an election, they'd still wonder who the current mayor is."

"Snow… why don't you do it? I mean, people seem to be rallying around you the most, even if there are multiple kingdoms here," Belle suggested. "And then, the other kings and queens could be the city council, if we need one of those to appease Greg and Tamara."

"That's an excellent idea Belle," Charming said with a nod. "Can we count on you to fill one of the seats?"

Belle nodded with a smile. "I'd be honored."

"So what could they possibly want?" Red asked. "Why would they care about our little town?"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene and rubbed her arm. "It's Captain Hook. He wants to destroy magic. We don't know the full details but we know that he's been scorned by magic before. How he got people working for him I don't know, but there is a rumor he has help from a magical shadow."

"If he hates magic, why would he get help from something magical?" Charming asked.

"Because he's a hypocritical son-of-a-bitch," Neal replied. His face seemed placid, but Rapunzel could tell that he was angry.

"How do you know that, son?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, frowning in confusion.

"I was in Neverland before I came to this land," he explained. "Otherwise I'd have been dead for almost three hundred years."

The imp was clearly shaken with that bit of news.

"So… what does Hook want?" Neal asked, turning to the blonde again.

"He wants something called the Heart of the Truest Believer. He thinks that if he uses that heart he can destroy Peter Pan and the magic in Neverland... and the rest of the realms."

"Who has that?" Snow asked.

Rapunzel looked nervously at her husband, before looking straight at Neal.

"Your son."


	23. Tinkerbell

"No."

Neal stared at Rapunzel and her husband in horror. His son was the one Hook had wanted. He'd heard stories from Peter Pan of course, about what Hook could possibly want, but he'd assumed they were just stories, a reason to fight against Hook whenever a Lost Boy seemed scared about fighting against the pirate and his crew.

But now his son had to be dragged into this mess.

"I'm sorry Neal but it's true…" Rapunzel said. "But don't worry. We can stop him. We've been working with a group of people who used to live in Neverland, along with Tinkerbell and know how Hook operates."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"The Darling family."

Neal stared at them. "They're still alive? All of them? How?"

"They've been back and forth in Neverland for years. They're grown up like you – the only adults Peter allows in Neverland."

"And Tink is… cool with this?"

Tinkerbell had never struck him as someone that would be okay with grownups in Neverland.

"Tink is fine with it. She feels that the more people fighting against Hook, the better. After all, she's the one that found us."

"How did she find you again? She never leaves Neverland because of the threat from Hook," Neal said, clearly skeptical.

"She was the only fairy left. Fairies always answer a call for help. You of all people should know that, Neal. I wished for a chance to see my daughter again, and she was the only one that was around to hear it."

* * *

"Rapunzel, please come to bed," Eugene said. "You need your rest."

"I cannot sleep Eugene…" she replied. "Not knowing that our daughter is gone."

It had been days – or maybe weeks, they couldn't be sure with time being frozen (as they'd determined by Athena's own pregnant stomach not making any sort of changes), and her daughter was still gone.

Her face, once shining and full of light, had been filled with pain and anguish, pale under the stress.

Eugene sighed, kissing her head. "Fine… but please promise you'll come to bed tonight. To at least lay down. It's not healthy for you to stay in here all day."

She nodded slowly as she gazed out the window, not registering that the door had closed.

Twenty-eight years they were cursed… but even when it was broken, was there any guarantee that their daughter would come home?

Rapunzel sighed, blinking back tears as she looked up at the black sky.

Focusing on a star, Rapunzel whispered. "I wish we could get to our daughter. I wish we had our daughter back…"

It was probably hopeless, considering there probably weren't any fairies left in the Enchanted Forest, but it was all Rapunzel could think of to do in her desperation.

"I have heard your wish…"

Rapunzel gasped and stepped back, a tiny green light floating down from the sky – a fairy.

The fairy smiled, going into her larger form. "I'm Tinkerbell."

Rapunzel dabbed at her eyes. "Hello Tinkerbell. I'm Rapunzel."

The fairy chuckled. "Yes, I am aware of who you are, Princess Rapunzel."

The blonde simply nodded slowly. "Can you help us find our daughter?" she asked, scared of the answer. What if she couldn't?

"I can… but it will take time. There is nothing I can do to get you there now – but I can help distract you from the pain."

Rapunzel looked at her in disbelief. How could anyone get her to forget the pain? She had lost her child. How could anyone get her to forget her pain?

"What… how?" she asked.

"We need your help. There is a man named Captain Hook – he's trying to kill the inhabitants of Neverland because he's looking for a child with The Heart of the Truest Believer," Tinkerbell explained.

She blinked. "How could we possibly help with that?"

"I need your help to protect the children of Neverland," Tinkerbell explained. "Please Rapunzel."

"How? How am I supposed to protect them if I couldn't even protect my own baby from being taken?"

Tinkerbell smiled a little. "You just need to believe. It's what Neverland is about after all."

Believe. Believe that she would succeed in seeing her daughter again. Believe that she could help protect those boys in Neverland.

"Wait, Tinkerbell, isn't Neverland just for children? Would Eugene and I even be allowed there?" she asked. She had heard of Neverland – who hadn't? Everyone knew it was a world where children went, free of most adults.

Aside from a group of pirates, of course.

"Peter and I have talked about it. He is desperate. We need help. We've seen how you fought with Gothel. You have more strength than you think, but you have to believe me."

A fairy believed in her – a woman whose job it was to help the desperate souls. The fairy believed that she could protect these children in Neverland.

"Rapunzel, please come to bed!" Eugene cried out, his footsteps growing louder as he re-entered the room, staring at the fairy. "Whoa."

"Eugene… Tinkerbell has asked for our help. She says she can help us get back to Victoria," she explained, before she and Tinkerbell launched into the story.

Eugene blinked, before swallowing. "If kids are in trouble, it's the least we can do…"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes, if we sit here and do nothing but wallow in our misery while there are children in trouble… that would be wrong."

Tinkerbell giggled. "Then follow me to Neverland!" she said. "All you need is some faith, trust, and pixie dust!"

The fairy then shrank, flying above Eugene and Rapunzel's heads and sprinkling some fairy dust over them.

"Now I need you to believe! Think of your happiest desire and dream and you can fly!"

Rapunzel closed her eyes, imagining her family, back together and whole – the happiest dream she could think of, and she felt herself lifting off the floor.

With that, Tinkerbell quickly whisked them off to Neverland.

* * *

"So you've been helping Peter out against Hook? Then why did you come back here?" Neal asked.

"Peter realized that David was born and wanted us to keep an eye on him, just in case Hook managed to get out of Neverland as well," Eugene said. "We arrived in Boston a couple of months after Emma and David did. Tink used her magic to sort of… pull the strings for us to get jobs and money and the like. Gotta love magic."

Neal wished Tink had helped him with the same, but his exit from Neverland was unplanned, unlike Rapunzel and Eugene's. He still wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but he knew he was happy to finally grow up.

Emma finally stepped out of the station, looking at the group with exhausted eyes, sighing heavily. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We've got it figured out. Mary-Margaret is taking over as Mayor, I'm taking over the pawn shop, Ruby the diner, and then we're going to talk to some others about being on the city council," Neal told her. "But there are strangers here too. Apparently Kurt Flynn's son."

"Looking for his father, and probably pissed off enough to take it out on the rest of us, right?" Emma asked.

Rapunzel and Flynn nodded slowly. "And working with Captain Hook to try to get revenge," Rapunzel said.

"Captain Hook. Of course."

Neal gently put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly like he did when they were in Portland. "Hey, everything will be okay, I promise. Now that everyone remembers who they are they can help."

"Why would they want to help me?"

"You're the savior, Emma. You're the one that brought back their happy endings… even if it took you a while to get you to believe," he told you. "We all believe in you."

"But – "

"Neal!" a voice shouted, and the man froze, eyes turning slowly to the dark-skinned woman running toward him, a wide smile on her brilliant-white teeth as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Tamara," he muttered, returning her hug, looking over at Emma with wide eyes, hoping beyond hope that she registered that this was a person to be weary of.

As he looked into her brilliant, familiar, hazel eyes, he saw the spark that said she understood.


	24. Tamara

"What in the world are you doing _here_?" Tamara asked, grinning at him.

Neal froze. He knew lying wouldn't get him anywhere, but what else could he do? She was probably going to be lying right back at her.

"I live here now," at least that wasn't a lie, "I've taken over my father's pawn shop from him. His limp has gotten so bad that he can't get through his shop easy enough, you know how it is."

"Your father? You never told me your father lived in Maine."

He shrugged a little. "We got into a fight when I was a teenager… I hadn't spoken to him until a few months ago, not too much longer after we broke up." They weren't lies – not completely. Even though he'd been furious that Tamara had been lying to him, the lying felt wrong. Lying hadn't been him when he was in the Enchanted Forest, and the fact that he'd had to turn to that when he got here, and lied to Emma… it hurt him.

He knew he couldn't go back to the lying thief.

"Oh, I see," the woman replied before turning to Emma.

Neal cleared his throat. "Tamara, this is Emma. She's the sheriff of Storybrooke and… the mother of my son."

"You never told me you had a son…" Tamara said, her eyes widening before she caught sight of Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Erikson."

"Feathers."

"What brings you to Storybrooke?"

Neal looked nervously between the fairytale characters and his non-magical, ex-fiancée. It was obvious to him that they had met before – and the meeting hadn't been pleasant. He just hoped the man wasn't watching.

"Our daughter that was kidnapped from us. We found her, after ten years," Rapunzel said, smiling a little. "What are you doing here, Tamara?"

Tamara smiled, but Neal could see in her eyes that it wasn't genuine, and he set himself on edge, waiting for something to blow.

"My boyfriend is… looking for family history," she explained. "It led us here, oddly enough."

Family history. _Right_.

"You wouldn't happen to know who this boy is, do you?" Tamara asked, holding out an old piece of parchment for them to see.

David.

Neal tensed instantly, eyes flickering over to Emma, who's face had hardened, judgment and fury in her gaze. He'd been in love with Tamara, but now knowing that she was working for Hook, who was after his son… well, it put a damper on the happy memories he had with her.

"Why do you need to know?" Neal asked.

"He's very important to us, Neal. We need to find him."

"You're going to use him, Feathers. Give it up. We all know who you are, who you work for," Rapunzel said, glaring at the woman. "And you will not get that boy."

"And how do you know that?"

Neal stepped forward, a furious Emma at his side. "Because that's our son you want, Tamara. And you'll be damned before you use him for any twisted plot to destroy magic."

Tamara's face twisted into anger, but Neal could tell there was a bit of horror in her gaze as well. "You don't understand, Neal. You can't possibly understand! Magic is evil! Magic tore apart Greg's life, and mine!"

"Do you even know who you're working for, Tamara?" he snapped. She thought being angry at magic was a good enough reason to kidnap a child and use them for God only knew what. What did he ever see in her?

"Home Office, of course… you can't possibly understand, Neal."

"I understand that you're planning to use a child – _my son_ – as bait for the man that made my life a living hell!" Neal shot back.

Tamara froze at that. "You know KJ?"

"Of course I know him. I spent my teenage years running from him."

"Running?"

"Yes. Running. He almost killed a group of us while we were teenagers. Only because we were around magic," Neal explained, his fury building.

"W… well Neal, you said magic ruined your life! Why would you want to be around it?" Tamara asked.

"Because not all magic is dark magic Tamara! Yes, it ruined my life with my father but once I got to… to that place, I realized that not all of it was bad!" He didn't understand why he was telling her all of this, but he didn't want his son to be hurt.

"What sort of place has magic like that?"

Neal only stared at her, speaking with the most serious tone he had. "Neverland."

"What?! Neverland?"

"Yeah, Neverland. You're working with Captain Hook, Tamara!" Neal shouted.

"He wants to destroy magic. Regardless of who he is… I agree with him," Tamara replied, though her face showed that she was thrown at the thought of working for whom she thought was a fictional character.

"And you'd be okay with sacrificing a child in order to accomplish that? You're a monster!" Snow suddenly said.

"I-I didn't say that," Tamara said, tugging nervously at her hair as she looked at the angry faces surrounding her. It was clear to Neal that she was so blinded by her hatred of magic that she never thought of the consequences, especially now that her target was the son of her former fiancé, and the man she was working for was Captain Hook.

"Your actions say otherwise," Rumpelstiltskin said. "And considering you're after our grandson…"

"I-I just wanted to save people from magic. My grandmother was turned into a frog! And after that she worked to avoid magic at all costs, that's how she ended up here," Tamara stammered. Neal wondered if his father had anything to do with that – he had a habit of turning people into animals. "And Greg, his father was – "

"We know. He told us – well, me – everything," Emma said. "He's alive and safe. He's waiting for Owen inside."

"He is? Oh, Greg will be so relieved!" Tamara said, Neal noticing that she didn't even look slightly confused at Emma saying 'Owen'.

Neal glanced at his father, who was glaring daggers at the woman, and Neal knew he was wishing he had magic, because then, Tamara would have been… taken care of, so to speak.

Glancing around, he noticed Rapunzel and Eugene had disappeared, and he frowned. Where the hell –

Tamara had pulled out her phone. "Greg, I found your dad! He's alive and safe! What? Greg, we – no, it's just a child! He's _just a child_! We're being used, Greg! By Captain Hook – that's who KJ is! Greg, your dad is ali – GREG!"

Tamara dropped the phone, staring at the others in horror. "Which way to the docks? Greg has your son. If you show him his father, maybe he'll let him go."

Neal paled. "He has David? How? He was at Granny's with Cora."

"And Granny's one of the toughest people I know," Red told them. "Unless – "

Looks of horror were exchanged before the group split – Snow, Charming, Emma, Neal and Tamara running for the docks after grabbing Greg's father, and Red and Graham heading for Granny's.

* * *

What the group didn't notice was Rumpelstiltskin leading Belle into the forest.

"Rumpel, where are we going? We need to help the others find David!"

"With my limp I'm useless Belle. If he kidnaps David we need to trace where he's taken," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "And there's only one way I can do that."

Belle frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"When we were back in the Enchanted Forest, before the Curse was cast, I had Prince Charming and Snow White help me with something. I needed it hidden carefully, for a rainy day you see, and so Regina couldn't get her hands on it during the curse," Rumpelstiltskin explained, producing a small vial from the inside of his coat pocket.

"What is that?"

Rumpelstiltskin simply smiled at her as they approached a well, the man dropping the vial into the depths below.

Purple smoke billowed out of the well, quickly enveloping the town.

"Rumpel!"

The imp grinned, taking Belle's hand.

"Magic is coming."


	25. Hook

"Magic? Rumpel, if you bring magic back – "

"We have a chance to save David if he's been kidnapped. Without magic I'm useless, and we won't have any way to get to Neverland. Providing it comes to that, of course," Rumpelstiltskin replied as they nearly ran through the woods, Belle noticing that he wasn't using his cane.

"Do you think we can do it?" she asked. "Save David? That man seems to be a little crazy over the loss of his father."

"Yes, but like the woman said, we might be able to save David from getting kidnapped if the man gets his father back – which we can give him. The magic is just a precaution – I swear, Belle."

"So if this works, and we save David, you won't use your magic to say, go after Regina for locking me away?" she asked, testing him.

He paused just as they made it to the beach, looking at her. "I promise."

"GREG! STOP!"

Belle looked over, staring as there seemed to be a standoff between Emma, her parents (that was so strange to think), Greg's father, Tamara, and Greg, with David in the middle of it, and a green portal hanging in the water below. Carefully, she and Rumpel slowly began making their way to the others.

"Tamara, what the hell? I thought you hated magic too?" Greg shouted.

"I do Greg! But he's just a kid! We can't allow a kid to be hurt! And look! Your father is alive!"

"They need to pay for taking him away to begin with! Tell me where Regina is and I'll consider letting the boy go."

Belle's eyes widened, and she looked at Rumpel, who's hands clenched into fists.

"We don't know where she is. She's been in hiding for days now!" Emma replied. "Please, just give Neal and I our son!"

Greg seemed hysterical at this point. "No! Our leader needs him!"

"Owen, please don't do this," his father finally said. "You're better than this. Please. Look, your lady friend here is right. I'm _fine_."

Belle gulped. This man seemed crazier than the father that had been locked up in the hospital for years – and she knew that wasn't good, having been locked up there herself. Then again, she wondered how she would react if something like that happened to her, how sane she would be herself.

Not very, but certainly not crazy enough to kidnap someone's child.

A bright light appeared from the water below all of a sudden, making the people on the docks stumble back from the force. Belle clutched Rumpelstiltskin's arm as a ship appeared out of the portal.

"Rumpel, who is that?" she asked, staring. It looked like a pirate ship – she'd seen one once when Regina had been taking her back to her palace.

"That, my dear, is the bane of Neverland's existence," he said. "Hook."

Belle's eyes widened. She'd heard of him – how could she not? He terrorized the children of Neverland, but no one could ever get there because it wasn't a place for adults, until, it seemed, Rapunzel and Eugene were given permission to.

She and Rumpelstiltskin took careful steps to the dock again, moving slowly as the light from the portal faded and the ship was fully in the harbor.

"Ah, Greg, Tamara, so you've finally got him, have you?" the thick accent said with a wide smirk. "And with some lovely company I see."

Emma glared at the man. "Give us our son!"

Hook's eyes flicked to Emma. "I'm afraid I can't do that, darling. You see, this boy will help me finally defeat Peter Pan and his band of brats."

"They are not brats!" Rapunzel said. "Honestly Hook, if a pirate was chasing me around for centuries I'm sure I wouldn't be an angel either. Especially to the man trying to kill me."

"Yeah, Hook. I know you made my time in Neverland a living hell while I was there," Neal said, stepping forward, and looking angrier than Belle had ever seen in the short time she had known him.

Hook looked confused as he gazed at Neal. "I'm sorry, have we ever met?"

"What, you don't recognize Milah's son?" Neal shot back.

That got Hook's attention, and he took a couple steps back, still holding David tight in his grip. "Ah, if it isn't Baelfire. Look at how big you've gotten. Your mother would be proud."

"Don't you dare talk about what would make my mother proud."

Hook suddenly thrust David at Greg, who shoved him onto the boat. "If you want to be stubborn, Baelfire, so be it! But your son will be quite useful to me!" he shouted as he followed his crew on-board the boat, throwing another bean into the water, Emma screaming as the boat vanished into the portal in the water.

Rapunzel acted quickly, pulling out some sort of mirror. "Tinker Bell! We need a portal, quickly! Hook has The Heart of the Truest Believer!"

"He _what_?!" Belle could hear the fairy screech from the other end of the connection.

"This is all my fault. I'm so, _so_ sorry, everyone. I thought what we were doing was a good thing. That maybe I could avenge my grandmother and grandfather's names by getting rid of magic," Tamara said, shaking, as Rapunzel and Eugene spoke to Tinker Bell. "If I had known that he planned on killing your son I never would have agreed."

"It'll be okay Tamara. As long as we can get to Neverland and stop him before he hurts David, it'll be fine," Belle said. "You'll be a big help to us, actually."

"How? I've never been to Neverland. I – I didn't even know all of this was real," the dark-haired woman replied.

"You _come with us_ to Neverland. If you help us, even though you've never been, that will show us you really are sorry," Belle told her, and Snow nodded next to her. "We all have skills that will be useful, surely you do too."

Tamara nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll try."

Greg's father bit his lip. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here. I've had enough of magic for one day."

"I understand. When you get back to town, Red will be at Granny's Diner. She should also be able to get you to a room at the bed and breakfast for you to stay at. You must need some sleep," Snow told him with a smile.

"Okay, stand back then Kurt. We need to get David back as soon as possible and Tink's sending the portal in fifteen seconds," Rapunzel said. "Everyone stand in a circle. She's going to open it right under us. And I recommend holding onto someone." She took Eugene's hand at that.

Belle's eyes widened a little as she took Rumpelstiltskin's hand, watching Snow and Charming grab each other. Neal took Emma's hand, and Belle smiled a little as Emma seemed receptive to it. He also took Tamara's hand, but Belle could see there was no love between them.

Then, in a flash, the bright green portal opened up underneath them, and Storybrooke was gone in an instant.


	26. Neverland

Emma couldn't help but scream as they moved through the portal, and she was relieved Neal was holding onto her. Not only was this the weirdest sensation she had ever felt, but she was so, so scared for David, confused as to how Neal knew Captain Hook, and didn't know what was awaiting them in Neverland.

She kept telling herself that she wasn't alone. That Neal, her parents, Rapunzel and Eugene were there. That Belle and Rumpelstiltskin would be able to help. The wild card was Tamara. After all, after what she'd done to get David kidnapped, Emma was _not_ trusting of the woman at all. But she had gone willingly with them, even Emma could admit that, but that didn't mean she trusted her.

"We'll get our son back Emma, I promise," Neal told her over the roar of the portal.

"I know," she replied. "But I'm still scared."

It had never been easy for Emma to admit she was afraid, but this pirate, this even, no-good pirate had her son in a land she had only thought was from the imagination of J.M Barrie and the Disney movie. She never conceived that Neverland could be real – except when she'd been a child desperate to escape her situation in foster care.

They landed hard on the ground of Neverland, and Emma groaned softly as she pushed herself up on her hands, looking around.

It was real. Neverland was real.

"Rapunzel! Eugene!" a voice suddenly shouted, and Emma stared as a small green fairy appeared, suddenly becoming the size of a normal adult. "Thank goodness you're here."

Lucy – Rapunzel – whoever she was, looked at the fairy with a grim face. "I'm so sorry we couldn't s top them Tink. There was a hostage situation in Storybrooke and David would have gotten hurt if we hadn't tried anything."

"Of course. I'm not surprised that bastard would put a child through something like that just to escape," Tinkerbell replied with a sigh. "But it looks like you have lots of backup. Peter is on his way with the lost boys."

Lost Boys. Right.

That was a thing.

"Peter!" Neal suddenly shouted, looking up at the sky with a wide grin.

Gold on the other hand, looked quite nervous.

The boy who never grew up landed in the typical fashion Emma had seen many times in her viewings of the movie, and looked at Neal with a frown.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me. It's Baelfire," Neal told him.

Peter Pan stared, going over to him and poking his cheek. "You grew up," he replied with wide eyes.

"Yes," Neal replied. "And the boy Hook is after is my son."

Peter stared at him again. "He is? Oh no. Well you're just in time. The Wendy Lady – and I do mean lady – and her brothers just showed up as well."

"I'm surprised you're letting so many adults on the island, Peter," Neal remarked, and Emma had to agree, even though she had never been here before. She knew the stories well enough anyway.

"I have no choice, Baelfire. You know that as well as I do. I don't trust adults, but Rapunzel and Eugene have been good to us so far. And if you're here… well…"

"You trust us."

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

Pan nodded and went to the back of the group, to where Rumpelstiltskin stood with Belle.

"I recognize you. I think. State your name."

Emma could see the man's jaw clenching and sighed in exasperation. "Just tell him your name so we can get David back!" she snapped at him. Why did things have to be so dramatic with fairy tale characters? Especially now when there was a psychotic pirate on the loose that had her son and wanted to kill him in a deranged plan to destroy magic!

The man exhaled slowly through his nose, looking directly at Peter Pan. "Rumpelstiltskin. It's been a long time, Peter."

Pan stumbled back. " _Eww_! You're even _more_ grown up than Baelfire is!"

"Yes Peter. Fathers and sons tend to be different ages," Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"Fathers and so – _what_?! You're Baelfire's father?!"

"Are you as confused as I am right now?" Tamara muttered to her, and, as much as Emma disliked the woman for attempting to kidnap her son for a madman like Hook, she was glad there was someone like her who was just as lost as she was when it came to all this.

"You have no idea," Emma whispered back.

"Papa, I think you have some explaining to do," Neal said. "But we don't have any time if we want to get David back."

"Yes, that's right. You're quite right," Pan said with a nod. "Come with me. I'll show you to Lost Boy headquarters!"

The picture in Emma's head was exactly like the Disney movie, but as they traversed the jungle, Emma shivered at how dark Neverland really was. She wondered where the hell the sun was in this world.

"Pan… why is it so dark here?" she asked.

As they stopped outside a tree, Peter Pan turned to her, his face grim and more serious than Emma ever wanted to see on a child's face. "When Hook started taking magic away from Neverland, it started getting darker and darker. It started with the Natives. Then the Fairies. Then he's started in on the mermaids. He's had trouble with them though, since they can hide underwater. But with each bit of magic that's disappeared, so has the light of Neverland."

"What happens if he wins?" Snow White – her mother – she forced herself to remember, asked.

"If Hook wins, there's no stopping him from destroying magic, and magic users, in every other realm," Peter Pan replied. "And if magic dies, there will be no more traveling through realms. You'll all be trapped her in Neverland… if Neverland survives with no magic. Which I don't believe is possible. So if it happens… you'll all die here along with David."

Emma's legs went weak, and she felt Neal's arms secure around her waist, holding her up.

"We have to get him back. But how?"

Neal's face was grim.

"He's at Skull Rock isn't he?"

"He is. John and Michael are there now," a new voice said from behind the group. "But we'll need backup as soon as possible."

"Wendy-lady!" Peter Pan squealed in utter delight, and Emma found it a miracle that she hadn't completely passed out yet.

"Hello Peter."

In a very non-Wendy manner, the woman's eyes looked over each of them with a critical look, and she didn't seem thrilled with who she saw. "So these are the people you've found to help us, Lucy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes. Baelfire, The Savior of the Dark Curse, Belle of Avalonia, Snow White, Prince David, Rumpelstiltskin and Tamara Feathers. I figured that would be a good enough group."

Wendy frowned. "Fine, but if they get in our way – "

"David is our son. If anyone is going to get in our way, it's you, because every minute we waste talking to you is a minute Hook has to destroy magic!" Emma finally said.

"Okay – okay! Can we please stop fighting and work together?" Lucy said, clearly exhausted with the fighting. "Every second we waste is another second Hook has to succeed in his plot."

* * *

"Don't worry lad. Your sacrifice will not be in vain," Hook said as he leered down at David.

David glared up at him. "I'm not going to be a sacrifice. My family will come for me. I know they will," he replied as he struggled in his binds.

Hook laughed. "Ah lad, you'll be lucky if they're even allowed here. This is Neverland after all! A place without adults."

That was a good point, except… "If you're going to destroy magic, my parents will find a way here. No matter what you try."

Hook chuckled again. "They can try, lad. They can try."

"You do know one of my grandfathers is the Dark One, right?"

Though the reaction was brief and subtle, Henry could see the muscle's in Hook's jaw clench, his knuckles turning whiter as he clenched the wheel of the ship.

The reaction got the wheels in Henry's head turning. Clearly, Hook and his grandfather had some sort of history together. Maybe he could spin this to his advantage somehow.

"So… you and my grandfather have a history, huh?" Henry asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Aye."

"So… if you're going to kill me, then I won't be able to hear the story. Maybe you could tell me. Besides. It might make me understand you before I die."

Hook turned and looked at him, before calling for Smee to take control of the ship.

"You wanna hear what the Crocodile did to me, lad?"

David nodded, playing it as if he was genuinely interested. Part of him was, but the other part of him knew that distracting Hook was one of the only ways he could help his family get a head start in looking for him.

Otherwise, he was going to die, and he was not ready for that.

So, he was choosing to believe in hope.


	27. Past

Neal couldn't sleep. Laying in the small sort-of tent was making him uncomfortable as he shifted and kicked in an attempt to get comfortable.

He didn't like being back here. He didn't like it at all. While it could have been worse – he could have ended up stuck with Hook instead of the Lost Boys, or trapped in some world that was even worse than Neverland, he still didn't want to think about being back here. But that was still bad. The fact that he was here again, well, it sent shivers down his spine.

Looking up at the sky, he let out a sigh, looking over at the rest of the campsite that they'd set up. Emma looked restless, even in sleep. Neal couldn't blame her. There was still so much guilt he felt about what he had done to her, and the stress of what had happened to their son. Why did it have to be their child, of all people?

"So… exactly how do you know Pan, Papa?" Neal asked, looking at his father with a frown. It was late, and most of the others, even the Lost Boys were asleep (which was odd considering Peter's penchant for staying up all night).

His father sighed, looking into his cup of water. "It's a long story, Bae – Neal."

"It's okay. You can call me Bae if you want." He would have to re-adjust to his birth name anyhow.

His father's eyes glistened with emotion for a moment before he swallowed and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest: 300 Years Ago_

"Come on Rumpelstiltskin! It's really fun! I promise!" Peter shouted, running far ahead of the twelve year old and into the open grove.

"Peter – wait!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted back, nervous about what Peter had planned for them. While he loved hanging out with Peter (really, Peter was the only boy in the village that actually wanted to be around him thanks to his father's reputation of conning people), the other boy made him nervous sometimes with his thirst for adventure.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't share the same thirst.

Still, anything was better than being at home and having to think about the fact that his father had abandoned him the year before.

"Hurry up! It'll be fine, I promise!" Peter shouted back with a wide grin. "It's the fairies – they're going to dance for us tonight!"

"Dance? For us?" the boy asked, tilting his head. "Why would they do that?" The fairies never danced for anyone – especially humans.

Especially boys.

"Yeah! I don't know why but I've heard that they're going to dance for us!" Peter said as they arrived at the open field.

"Welcome to Firefly Hill!" a small voice said. Rumpelstiltskin jumped, turning at the sound.

A small green fairy floated by his hear. "I'm Tinker Bell. The leader of the fairies. You must be Peter and Rumpelstiltskin!" she said with a wide smile. "I'm so excited to meet you! It's not often we dance for boys!"

A giggle escaped her and she twirled in the air.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled slightly. Well, this didn't seem too terrifying. And she seemed so nice too. And willing to dance for them. He'd heard of fairy dances before, but because he was a boy, the fairies were less than willing to dance for them.

Maybe these fairies weren't from the Enchanted Forest. He knew of the Blue Fairy – he'd heard legends of her. There was no way she would let the fairies under her command go out unless someone needed help – much less do a silly fairy dance in front of two random young boys in a random field.

This made Rumpelstiltskin more uneasy about the whole thing.

"Hi." Rumpelstiltskin said softly. "I'm Rumpelstiltskin. That's Peter over there."

The green fairy grinned. "Oh good! I think you both will really love the performance!" she giggled as she flew over to Peter.

Rumpelstiltskin had a really bad feeling about this, but he was trying to keep himself open-minded about it. After all, he didn't really do much with people his age, and he really wanted to be able to have one night with Peter where other boys didn't make fun of him for being the son of a cheating jerk who swindled people.

Taking a seat on the cool ground, Rumpelstiltskin looked up at the sky. Something looked odd with the stars tonight. Like there was something blocking them. Squinting, he tried to figure out what it was, but he couldn't.

"Hey, Rumpel! Stop looking at the sky! It's rude to not pay attention to performers!" Peter suddenly said, breaking Rumpelstiltskin from his thoughts.

He watched the fairies begin to dance. They were talented, he had to admit, but he didn't exactly understand what it seemed that they were doing. They were making patterns in the sky, and he thought he heard humming. Were they keeping the beat?

Peter though, seemed utterly entranced, nodding along as if they were actually _speaking_ to him, and Rumpelstiltskin frowned, leaning in.

"What are they saying?" he whispered.

"What, can't you hear? They're offering to take us to a place where we don't have to worry about growing up. A place where we can be young forever. We can be in charge of that place, Rumpelstiltskin," Peter explained, his eyes lightening up with excitement as a wide grin spread across his face.

The other boy, though, frowned. "What? A place where you don't grow up? What sort of place is that?" Quite frankly, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't wait to grow up, so he could actually prove to the people of his village that he wasn't like his father.

It was Peter's turn to frown then. "Are you kidding? With your dad's reputation, you actually _want_ to grow up?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

The boy could only shrug. "I don't know. I can't leave my aunts…" They weren't really his aunts, just a nice older couple that his father had known for a while. But still, they were more a family to him than his father had been. And, the women were both getting older, having a harder time getting around now, and he needed to help them out. "Besides Peter, who knows what this world is like?"

Peter, though didn't seem concerned, simply shrugging. "Then that'll be the great adventure, won't it?" he questioned. "Come on, Rumpel! What are you, a coward?"

He hesitated. While he didn't particularly like to be considered a coward, thinking that he was far from it, he was cowardly when it came to something like this. Why in the world should he follow a bunch of fairies to some random world where someone won't grow up?

"Yes," he finally said. "I am a coward Peter."

The words tasted bitter on his tongue, and he looked away from his friend. He hated admitting that he was a coward, but what else could he do? Peter had given him little choice in the matter.

"What's wrong?" the green fairy – Tinker Bell, he forced himself to remember - asked as she fluttered over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"My friend is a coward," Peter muttered. "He doesn't want to come with you. But I do. Where is this world?"

"I'm not a coward all the time, I just don't want to go with you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" he replied, looking at the fairy curiously.

She shook her head. "Not wanting to come to Neverland does not make you a coward. But I am disappointed. I would have thought an orphan like you would have wanted to come to a place where you don't have to be in pain. Where you don't have to worry about growing up."

"But I do want to grow up,"

The fairy frowned. "I see. But that still does not make you a coward. But if you do change your mind before you grow up, just think of me. And I will bring you to Neverland."

Rumpelstiltskin stared. "You're taking him now?"

Tinker Bell nodded. "Of course. We really need our leader now."

Peter, for his part, beamed and jumped up immediately. "Let's go then Tink! Off to Neverland!"

Tinker Bell grinned at that, waving the rest of the fairies with her off, presumably back to Neverland, before blowing some dust onto Peter.

"Fairy dust. All you need to fly is faith, trust, and pixie dust! Now think happy thoughts. The happiest you can make them!" she said with a giggle.

Peter closed his eyes tight, and within a moment, was beginning to float. Rumpelstiltskin felt a small amount of jealousy, but he knew that if he let it cloud his thoughts, he would end up in Neverland and regret it. He couldn't leave here. Not yet.

He looked up at his friend, weakly waving to him. Peter met his gaze and waved back. "I'll miss you Rumpelstiltskin! Don't worry about those kids, okay? If they keep bothering you, I'll come back and make them pay!"

The fairy giggled next to him.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded a little. "I promise Peter. I'll miss you too."

He watched as Peter and Tinker Bell flew higher and higher into the air, becoming nothing more than two inky patterns against the dark night sky.

* * *

"I did come to check on you, you know," Peter suddenly said from behind them. "I saw that you had a wife and a son. But I didn't realize it was Baelfire. And then you became the Dark One and you… weren't you anymore. I'd still pop in from time to time but Rumpel… the things you were doing… they weren't like you."

Neal saw his father look over at the boy who never grew up.

"I know Peter. The Dark One's curse is… not an easy thing for someone to have to go through," his father explained. "But that's why I've come here. To try to help atone for what I have done."

Peter grinned. "Well don't worry. We're going to get him back and then the magic'll start coming back to Neverland!"

Neal couldn't help but smile. "Yeah we will. But how, Peter?"

"Your dad and the Savior have magic all their own. Magic that's disconnected from Neverland. If they are able to use it against Hook before he gets to Skull Rock, then he'll die, the magic will be freed from wherever Hook has been keeping it, and Neverland will be back to normal!" Peter explained. "Anyone that doesn't have magic can help the Lost Boys beat Hook's pirates."

It seemed too simple, but Neal didn't say anything. That was usually how things worked with Hook, but with his son at risk, well, he was concerned that something with this plan would go horribly wrong.

"I hope you're right, Peter," Neal said softly. "That boy means the world to all of us. We need to be safe with whatever we do."

Peter nodded, and Neal could tell that, for once, he was actually taking it seriously. "I know, Baelfire. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't know that the boy would end up being your son."

"Wait – you knew?"

"I check all of the Lost Boys that come into Neverland. Why do you think I look into your ears and nose and stuff? I was making sure you weren't him," Peter explained with a shrug.

"Right…"

"HOOK'S SHIP IS COMING! HOOK'S SHIP IS COMING!"


	28. Revelations

It was like none of them had been asleep, Emma thought, as they scrambled out of their makeshift tents at the Lost Boy's yell. She had jumped instantly, hitting her head against the fabric of the tent as she grabbed the dagger her mother had given to her. Why her mother had a stockpile of weapons Emma still didn't understand, but it was helpful and that was all that mattered.

 

She stared out to the sea as Hook's ship came over the horizon. This had to be the most ridiculous thing she had ever had to deal with, but it was to save David, and that was all that mattered.

 

"Okay… Rumpel, Emma, if you send out your bursts of magic roughly one minute, you should make a direct hit onto the main sail of the ship," Belle said. "From there, Tink should be able to get the rest of us down to the ship and surprise them."

 

Emma swallowed thickly. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she had magic, and now she was expected to do a major thing with it in order to save her son.

 

But she was a mother, and protecting her child was what she knew she had to do the moment she decided on keeping him.

 

She glanced over at Neal, who was stone-faced, but Emma could read him. He was a nervous wreck underneath it.

 

Much like they all were.

 

"We're going to do it, Neal. We're going to save our son," she said confidentially. Although, Emma wasn't sure if it was more for his sake or for her own.

 

"I know Emma. But you don't know Hook. He's more than just a pirate captain so you have to be careful," Neal replied. His face was calm, but Emma could see the fear and anger in his face. She just hoped that it wouldn't cause them to lose this fight. Then again, she did know Neal well. Neal would never allow anyone to hurt David.

 

"Emma! Rumpel! Now!" Belle hissed from behind them.

 

Rumpelstiltskin reacted right away, but it took Emma a moment to even realize what was going on.

 

"Magic is emotion, Miss Swan. Focus," the man – imp – whatever the hell he was – said from next to her.

 

Emma exhaled shakily and took a deep breath, holding her hands out in front of her as she focused on the thoughts of protecting David and stopping Hook, and instantly, a burst of white magic shot out from her hands, joining Rumpelstiltskin's as a cannonball flew past their heads.

 

Panic filled Emma and she closed her eyes tight, focusing on protecting those that were around her trying to help her find David.

 

"Look! It looks like pixie dust!" one of the lost boys shouted as there was a loud popping noise.

 

Had she done that?

 

She didn't dare look. She didn't dare move until Rumpelstiltskin did, and then she blinked as Rumpelstiltskin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

"You can do it Emma," Rapunzel said with a small smile as she was sprinkled with fairy dust, some of the others were already heading down to the ship. "I promise. Just focus."

 

Emma nodded slowly and took a deep breath, Rapunzel floating in the air and making her way to the ship. Closing her eyes, Emma focused on being near David, and vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

 

"Mom!"

 

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, pulling David into her arms. "David! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

 

"Put the boy down."

 

Emma turned, eyes dangerous as she stared into the face of Greg Mendel. "Not on your life. He is my _son_."

 

"And I had to live without my father because of people like you!" Mendel shouted. "And now, magic is going to be destroyed and the world can go back to normal!"

 

"This is normal. If you destroy magic you'll destroy this entire world! And where would our world be without fairytales and magic? There are so many lessons that we can learn from them. If you destroy that who knows what might happen to our world!" Emma shouted, instinctively pulling David behind her. "I understand you've been screwed over by magic. I have too! I was separated from my parents for twenty-eight years because of Regina cursing them. They sent me away to protect me and I spent years being angry at them, but they are safe and alive, and they love me and they never wanted to be separated from me!"

 

Mendel put his hands over his ears. "This has nothing to do with me! Be quiet!"

 

"It has everything to do with you! Your father is still _alive_ , Mendel. You could have a second chance with him. But if you let Captain Hook destroy magic, there might not be a second chance for you to reconnect with him," Emma replied. "Please, Mendel. What would your father say? He was trying to stop you before you kidnapped my son!"

 

She was deputy of Storybrooke – even if he gave up and willingly came back with them, he was going to be in jail. She knew Graham would agree.

 

Even if that meant he and Regina were going to be neighbors in jail.

 

"He's not the only one you have to convince… savior," another voice said, this time from behind David.

 

She grabbed her son tight, holding him to her shoulder as the unmistakable sounds of a battle thundered from above their heads, staring at the man that had joined them.

 

Looking at him closely, Emma glared. "Smee."

 

This should be easy to take care of.

 

She hoped, anyway.

 

She'd been doing a lot of hoping since David's kidnapping.

 

"How did you know who I am?"

 

"Let's just say you're well-known in our world," she said. "I just want to get my son and get out of here."

 

Smee shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hook! What have you done with the boy?!" Neal roared above the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the boat. Fear was pouring through him as he stared at the pirate captain. Being back on this ship brought back memories that Neal had never told anyone about – not even Emma when they'd been in Portland. They were too painful to think about, let alone talk about.

 

The pirate laughed in delight. Why, Neal didn't understand. "You'll never find him, Baelfire. He's mine!"

 

Neal glared, ducking the attack of one of Hook's pirates before charging straight for the captain, ignoring the cries of protest from the others.

 

Hook blocked a blow Neal gave his way and chuckled. "Come now, Baelfire. You were just as afraid of magic as I am when you were a boy. Remember when your father ripped the heart out of the Duke's men? Or when he dropped you down a portal to London? Magic caused all of your ills, Baelfire. It even killed your mother."

 

Neal hesitated raising his sword again, and he stared at the pirate. "What are you talking about? She was kidnapped by your crew!" He'd heard it not only from his father, but from the other people in the village. If his father had been lying, then he somehow managed to get the village to agree with him – and Neal didn't think that was possible considering his father's reputation after the first ogre wars.

 

"Kidnapped?" Hook laughed again. "She willingly came with me after your father chased her away!"

 

"What?" he whispered. "She willingly abandoned me?"

 

"Oh come now boy. Don't think of it as abandonment. Think of it as… waiting. She wanted to wait for you to grow up a bit more before we came and got you to take you with us. You were too young to go at that point. But when we came back a few years later… you were gone. Dropped down a hole by your father, who swore to protect and care for you after your mother's disappearance. He chose his magic over you. And then… when we went to go get you back… you were gone, and your mother died."

 

The sounds of the battle were muted in his ears. "Died?"

 

"Magic once again hurt you, Baelfire. Your father ripped your mother's heart out of her chest and crushed it," Hook said.

 

He froze at the man's words. His father had killed his mother. Ripped her heart out.

 

"Neal…" he heard his father from behind him

 

"That's right Baelfire. He murdered your mother in cold blood and showed no remorse for it. Now do you see why I want magic to be defeated? It's too dangerous to let people like your father have it. I mean, look around you!"

 

Neal could see some hurt in the man's eyes, but it was masked by the anger and rage Neal had grown so used to as a boy. Magic was dangerous, Neal knew that. But there were too many questions about what would happen if it was destroyed. Neverland would die. They would be trapped here. There would be no way to escape. Neal didn't want that to happen.

 

But that didn't mean he wasn't angry at his father.

 

He took a deep breath and stared at Hook. "You're right, Hook. Magic is dangerous. It's chaotic. It hurts people. But people don't need magic to be dangerous. You're a prime example of that. You want to kill my son to destroy something you claim is dangerous. You've been using people that are scared of magic to do dangerous things for you without any thought of the consequences!" Neal said. "Don't think for one second that you're some sort of saint because you don't use magic. After the fear you've caused Peter and everyone here in Neverland, you think you're some sort of hero because you want to destroy magic?!"

 

Hook, at this point, realizing Neal was not going to bow against his father like he was hoping to, glared and held his sword at the ready.

 

Neal brought his sword down, trying to hit Hook's shoulder, only for it to be blocked.

 

"Let me help, son."

 

"No."

 

"Neal – "

 

"No, Papa. I got this."

 

He wasn't sure if he did, but right now, anger filled him. Not just anger because David was in danger, but because of the news about his mother. He was angry his father would do such a thing to his mother, regardless of how much they ended up detesting each other in the end. No one deserved to have their hearts ripped out.

 

But then again, magic didn't deserve to be destroyed either. There was too much that could go wrong.

 

"Baelfire, come on. Join me. I'll make you first mate. You can even watch as the boy takes his last breath!" Hook taunted.

 

He saw red as he raised his foot to knock Hook in the stomach, the pirate captain falling to his knees as Neal put his sword to Hook's neck.

 

"I don't understand. Why do you want to defend magic?" Hook asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "You hated magic!"

 

"Because that's my son you got there Hook. And I'll be damned if I let you hurt him."

 

With that, Neal raised his sword.

 

"DAD! DON'T!"


	29. Backstabber

"Mom, I have an idea," David whispered as Smee made his way around them, standing next to Mendel, brandishing a sword while Mendel pulled out his gun. Both of their hands raised in the air when he pointed it at them.

 

"David, whatever it is, I can handle it with my magic," she whispered. She didn't know that for sure, but she would be damned if her son got put harm's way even more than he already was.

 

"But Mom, I saw something on TV!"

 

Oh God, not TV. Weren't their lives enough of a cartoon? She supposed this was the downside of having a son with the son of Rumpelstiltskin while being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

 

"David…" she whispered. "Please… just let me protect you."

 

"You've been protecting me for my entire life. Now it's my turn. I want to be a hero too."

 

Emma's eyes would have watered if they weren't in such a dangerous position. "Okay," she relented, weary of what she was agreeing to. David was still a child. They could be walking into a trap, just what Hook wanted.

 

David gave her a sneaking smile, the same one she always seemed to dread when they were in Boston because it meant nothing good. Well, at least this time, she was on the right side of it.

 

"Hey Mr. Smee, I'm getting pretty thirsty," David said. "Could I maybe get a drink before I'm sacrificed to destroy all of the magic in all the realms?"

 

Smee and Mendel exchanged a glance. Mendel shrugged, and Smee turned back to the pair.

 

"Well, I suppose not. But if you try any funny business – "

 

"I won't. I'm ten, remember? Besides, you can't kill me, unless you want your captain to kill you."

 

Oh God, he was too much like Neal, and he'd only known him for a few months.

 

"Fine. But make it quick," Smee said as he showed David over to the barrel with water. "You wanna get anything for your mom? We've got rum."

 

"I don't drink rum," Emma replied, almost too quickly.

 

Smee and Mendel gave her a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

 

"You don't drink rum then? You'd be a terrible pirate," Smee remarked, laughing at his own humor.

 

"Peter Pan was never my favorite fairy tale. I wanted to grow up."

 

Mendel let out a snort at that. "I couldn't wait to grow up either. After what Regina did to me…"

 

"And she will pay deeply for that. I know the Sheriff quite well, and I'm the deputy. I promise, Regina will get what she deserves after what she's done to all of us."

 

This conversation was exhausting, but as long as David was able to distract Smee and they were able to escape, that was all that mattered.

 

A smash distracted them from Regina, and Emma stared as she saw Smee laying unconscious on the ground, David holding the remains of a broken bottle of rum in triumph.

 

Emma didn't hesitate to grab Mendel's wrist and twist it, forcing him to let go of the gun as he cried out in pain. She kicked the gun out of the way before pinning him to the ground. It seemed her bailbondsperson talents were going to be useful one more time, and she laughed bitterly as she knocked Mendel's head against the ground, rendering him unconscious as she thought about Boston.

 

That seemed like a lifetime ago, Emma realized as she managed to finish tying Smee and Mendel together with the rope David gave her, making sure to charm it further with her magic. Whether or not it worked she had no idea. But at least they were tied up in a room with no sharp objects to help them untie the knots – the sword Smee had was safe in Emma's free hand.

 

"David, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Emma asked, looking at her son with wide, frantic eyes as she looked him up and down. He looked okay, but she needed to hear him say so.

 

"I'm okay, mom. I promise," David said, hugging her tight. "They had just been keeping me here locked up. They wanted to get me to agree but I didn't. I promise."

 

She could hear the battle raging overhead, and she thought she heard Neal's voice at the front of it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to expose David to what surely was going to be a bloody, twisted mess, but it seemed David had picked up on the same voice, and rushed up the stairs before she had a chance to stop him. So, she followed him up, pulling him back behind a barrel when she heard Neal screaming at Hook. Her eyes widened when she heard the words. She'd heard stories of his childhood – obviously modified for the Land Without Magic – but that was nothing compared to hearing the true stories. Dropped down a magic portal by his father. His mother running off on him.

 

To hear the anger and the pain in his voice sent shivers down her spine and forced tears into her eyes. No wonder he'd been so scared to come to Storybrooke, or admit who his father was. This was making her see Neal in a whole new light.

 

And then, Neal had Hook on the ground, sword at the ready, and David was screaming.

 

* * *

 

 

"Please, don't!" David cried out from behind him.

 

Neal froze instantly when he heard his son's voice cry out, the blade just inches from Hook's chest. What was he doing? Was he really willing to murder someone?

 

This was his son. Of course he was. Any parent would be willing to commit murder when their child was in danger.

 

But what was the protocol when your son begged you not to?

 

At first, he didn't move. He didn't dare to take his eyes off the pirate that still clutched his stomach in pain, whose eyes bore into his own. The sounds of the battle were quieter than they were when he'd started in on Hook, both pirates and rescuers alike frozen, staring at the scene before them. If he twitched his arm just right, he could end this. All of this. He could finish it and then Neverland would be restored and he could forget about this.

 

But then…

 

There was David, he could see the boy's legs out of the corner of his eye. David didn't want him to become a murderer.

 

_He_ didn't want to become a murderer.

 

Shaking, Neal slowly lowered the sword, pointing it directly at the worn wood of the ship. "You're lucky my son has a big heart, Hook," he hissed at the man, who glared back at him with evil blue eyes. The evil that Neal had seen as a teenager didn't compare to the amount of darkness he saw now.

 

Turning back to David, Neal smiled a little, noticing the relief in his son's face. That was a face he'd much rather see than horror or evil.

 

Tamara and Belle raced over, standing in front of Hook with folded arms, making a barrier between the pirate captain and the former lost boy.

 

"Neal…" Emma said softly. "I had no idea."

 

"Neither did I," he replied, shaking a little as he dropped the sword to the side. "I thought she just left, never to be seen again. I didn't think that she was killed by my father…"

 

He hated Neverland. Hated Hook. He wasn't sure what to think about his dad right now. He just wanted to go back to Storybrooke with his son and forget this confrontation had ever happened.

 

"Dad… you really are a hero. You could have killed him and you didn't," David said with a wide smile.

 

He was a hero to his son. Neal couldn't believe that he was a hero to anyone, much less a human that he helped create. Especially someone like David. He had no idea that David would be as remarkable as he was. But he was so glad that he was lucky enough to have a son like him.

 

Neal gave his son a small smile. "I really wanted to, buddy. I would have if you hadn't stop me. But I didn't want you to see me do something like that."

 

And then, Neal got the best feeling.

 

He got to feel his son hugging him.

 

As he returned the hug tight, he couldn't help but think about all of the hugs he'd missed out on – both with David over ten years, and his own years with his mother, and he felt like an awful person. He never should have let August persuade him into leaving Emma. While that wouldn't completely fill the ache in his heart, it would have been enough.

 

He tightened his hold on David and sighed softly. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me, buddy. I don't want you to have to see it ever again."

 

David nodded and smiled. "I know dad. It's okay. You still pulled back despite it all."

 

"I don't know how you managed to," Emma said with a small smile. "I would have killed him."

 

Oh, he wanted to, and he exchanged a knowing glance with Emma before hearing his name be screamed out by Tamara, who was on the ground with a bloody nose. Belle lay on the other side, holding her head.

 

He didn't have time to think before he felt the stab of the hook into his back.


	30. Savior

"Let me see it."

 

"No! You already had your turn at it today!"

 

"I did not!"  


"You did too!"

 

"Would you two shut up already? It's happened. Hook has attacked the Dark One's son!" Clotho snapped.

 

"Is he an idiot?" Lachesis questioned with a roll of her eye socket.

 

"Oh now, don't you start acting like one! We knew it was going to happen! Atropos warned us when the boy was sent to Neverland to begin with. Go tell the boss since you're so chummy with him. He'll be able to stop the man from dying completely… as much as I long to cut that life line."

 

"Yeah Clotho, go tell the boss it's happened!" Atropos said, handing over the eye.

 

"Alright, alright! You don't have to be such a bitch," Clotho hissed, sticking the eye in her socket and hurrying away to Hades' domain.

 

The Lord of the Underworld looked up, bored with the day's events. On Earth, it was spring, and Persephone was only recently reunited with her mother, which left Hades to his own devices… which usually meant tormenting the souls that were in Tartarus or the other areas of the Underworld that weren't Elysium.

 

"Your Lordship," Clotho said. "Baelfire has been stabbed by Hook, as we predicted."

 

Hades stood, the blue flames in his hair seeming to grow brighter. "Well then… we must prepare for the new arrival. Back to your sisters now, Clotho. I'll see to this myself."

 

* * *

 

 

"NEAL!" Emma screamed as the warm, dark eyes that had made her melt when they were teenagers, the very same eyes that matched their son's, rolled back, straining gasps escaping him as his knees buckled, swaying. Hook stood triumphantly behind him, blood dripping down the hook.

 

Her father didn't miss a beat, charging at Hook  Emma didn't hear the sword clashing with the metal hook that was stained with blood as she raced to Neal, catching him just before he hit the ground.

 

"No – no Neal!" she cried, falling to her knees with him. David, pale, fell to her side as Rumpelstiltskin cradled Neal's hand. "Come on… stay awake, please! You have to stay awake. We have a son…" she murmured.

 

Pan dropped to his knees next to David. "Let me see the wound – hurry!"

 

She didn't notice her mother bending down next to the boy who never grew up and lifting Neal's shirt up, but she did notice the wound, bloody with purple veins sticking out of it.

 

Pan stared. "Dreamshade."

 

Neal let out a groan, managing a whisper as Rumpelstiltskin visibly tensed. "That son of a bitch…"

 

"Keep your eyes open, Neal…" she said softly.

 

"Can't," Neal groaned. "But it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Just need to rest… rest my eyes…"

 

His eyes closed, and Emma paled even more as David began shaking.

 

"What's dreamshade?" her mother asked quickly.

 

Pan's lips pressed into a thin line, looking down at the ground. "Poison. It's found in the darker forests of Neverland. It… it kills. Slowly and painfully," he explained. "There is no way to stop it."

 

Emma paled. "What? No. There – there has to be a way! Why would something like that even exist in Neverland?"

 

Neverland was supposed to be a safe place, filled with boys who just wanted to have fun. It wasn't supposed to be filled with poison that could kill people.

 

"It never did before. It started happening when Hook started wiping out the magic. The more magic started disappearing, the more dreamshade we were discovering around the island. That helped lead to more fairy deaths and more loss of magic. It's been a spiral, Emma. I'm sorry, but there's no way to save him," Pan murmured.

 

Emma was tearful as she looked at her mother. "There has to be a way," she sobbed.

 

Her mother ran to her, pulling her to her chest, and Emma curled into it like she was a child again. "Oh, Emma. There is. We'll find a way to save him. I promise…"

 

* * *

 

 

Shit. He shouldn't have said he was just resting his eyes. He'd realized the minute he closed his eyes that he was, once again, a hypocrite and a liar to Emma. He shouldn't have closed his eyes. Shouldn't have turned his back on Hook.

 

Maybe then… he'd be able to have a second chance with Emma and David.

 

Wide, dark eyes scanned the area he was near, and his heart dropped when he saw a boat and a river.

 

"DAMMIT!" he shouted, already knowing what it meant. The Underworld. He was dead. Or at least, dying. But regardless, the second chance he thought he was going to have was now gone forever. His son, one he didn't even know he had until recently, was going to be without his father. Just like Neal had been when he was only a few years older than David.

 

"There's no need to yell, Baelfire. You aren't due here for a good long while yet. Isn't that lucky, considering how old you already are?" a voice said. Neal could practically hear the smirk in it and he repressed a shudder as he forced himself to turn around.

 

"Hades."

 

This time, he got to actually see the smirk. "So my reputation precedes me, does it?"

 

"The movie was hilarious. Yeah, I know who you are."

 

Hades scoffed. "Mortals are ridiculous. They know nothing about us and should not even pretend to."

 

Neal shrugged. James Woods was the best part of that movie in his opinion. "So why has the Lord of the Underworld greeted me? I wasn't aware you gave a damn about us."

 

"Like I said, Baelfire. You are not dead. Yet. You are on this plane because of the amount of dreamshade that the pirate captain had on his hook. I just thought you would like to see someone while you were here."

 

He frowned. "Who?"

 

Hades stepped aside, and a dark haired woman came into view. What little color Neal had left in his face vanished as he stared at her.

 

"Mother," Neal whispered, eyes wide with a mix of horror and disgust. Why would Hades think Neal wanted to see the woman that abandoned him for the pirate that ended up stabbing him with Neverland's most lethal weapon?

 

"Do I know you?" Milah asked, tilting her head in confusion.

 

"Come now Milah. There's a reason he called you mother. I mean, I know it's been a long time since you've heard the moniker but…"

 

His mother stared hard at him, before her own eyes widened. "Baelfire. Oh… my darling boy. But – why are you still so young?"

 

Now Neal understood. This was his chance to clear the air with his mother like he'd been able to do with Hook… and since Hades said he wasn't dead, he figured he would have the opportunity to do so with his father whenever he woke up from this nightmare.

 

"Papa's portal sent me to a place called London. I was adopted by a family by the name of Darling," Neal began to explain.

 

His mother's eyes lit up with joy that her son had been safe after her bastard of an ex-husband (oh, Neal could hear how her voice shrieked with disgust and anger when she was on one of her tantrums and thinking he was asleep) dropped him down a portal.

 

Hades was grinning behind his mother, eagerly awaiting the rest of the story.

 

"Were they kind to you, Baelfire? Did they treat you well?" Milah asked.

 

"Like I was another one of their sons. They had two of them. And a daughter. They planned on enrolling me in school so I could become a gentleman like Mr. Darling was. That is, of course, until they discovered Neverland."

 

"Neverland?"

 

"A place where they didn't have to grow up. A place where they could run around with the Neverland natives and fly with fairies and swim with mermaids. And things were great there, mother. Until pirates showed up."

 

His mother lost a bit of color at that.

 

"Pirates?" she whispered.

 

"Captain Killian Jones."

 

"Killian."

 

He sneered. "Yes. Killian. Your lover. The reason you abandoned me."

 

"I didn't want to abandon you. You were just so young and – "

 

"And a life of robbery and violence wasn't one for a child? You were going to come back when I was older and save me? When was that going to be, mother? After I nearly got drafted into the Ogre Wars – which, by the way, Papa _saved_ _me_ from after he became the Dark One – or maybe when I was settling down with a nice girl from our village? When?!"

 

She winced a little. "I wanted to come get you when you were sixteen. That's what Killian promised me."

 

Oh, Killian had _promised_ her. What a laugh.

 

"Do you know what happened to me, mother? Do you know why I am even here?" Neal asked quietly.

 

She shook her head.

 

"I'm here because Captain Jones stabbed me with a poison-laced hook that he has for a hand."

 

She went sheer white at that. "What? Killian hurt you?"

 

"Dreamshade is fatal, mother. He _did_ kill me."

 

Well, according to Hades he wasn't dead quite yet, but still. It wouldn't hurt to say that to his mother if it got her to realize what sort of man Killian truly was.

 

His mother's eyes widened, brown eyes horrified. "Oh my son… I – I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

 

"No, you didn't. Because you ran off on me. This is the type of man you left your child for. The type of man that you wanted your son to be around."

 

"Once you got older…"

 

"And who's to say it would have helped once I got older? Who's to say he wouldn't have tried to hurt me when I talked back, or tried to defend myself against him?"

 

Milah said nothing for a moment. "I'm sure he wouldn't have if you'd just followed the rules…"

 

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL MY SON TO DESTROY MAGIC!" Neal shouted. "There is nothing okay with that! When it comes to my son I will gladly buck anything anyone, except his mother, says."

 

He wasn't with Emma romantically, and he knew she'd raised David for ten years. It wasn't his place to pry into their lives, but he did want to be a part of it, in whatever way he could.

 

"Y-your son? Y-you have a son? I- I'm a grandmother?" Milah whispered.

 

Neal nodded and pressed his lips together. "And I ran away from his mother because I didn't want to get in the way of her destiny to break a curse Papa created to find me. In a way, I'm just like you and Papa. A coward."

 

There were more tears in her eyes, but Neal ignored them. "I thought you were dead, mom. I thought Hook killed you."

 

"I'm sorry, Baelfire. I am. I wish I would have told you."

 

"Yeah. Me too."

 

He didn't feel like he could forgive her. Not yet.

 

"Baelfire… you're fading!" his mother suddenly said, eyes wide with horror once again.

 

He looked down at himself and stared. He was indeed beginning to fade away.

 

"Good luck in life, Baelfire!" Hades said, waving with a grin at him.

 

"What's happening to my son?!" Milah shrieked.

 

"Someone's saved him," Hades said with a smile. "Don't worry Milah. You'll see him again in a few decades. Providing you've been able to move on by then, of course."

 

Everything went white, and he felt himself laying on the deck of Hook's ship, and something warm and soft covering his lips. Forcing his eyes open, he stared as he saw Emma kneeling above him, and he realized a second later those were her lips against his.

 

"Emma," he whispered against her lips. "You saved me."


	31. Finale

Emma's eyes went wide as she pulled back, laughing through her tears. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

 

He smirked a little as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Truthfully? Meeting the Lord of the Underworld had me thinking it was too late."

 

She laughed, and they hugged, and he pulled David close when he felt the boy's arms around him. Catching Tamara's eye, he smiled a little as she held what he assumed was ice wrapped in a cloth to her face. She returned it, eyes full of relief that he was okay. He also noted Rapunzel and Eugene, Peter, Tink, Belle (also holding ice), Snow, Charming, the Darlings and the Lost Boys. But he didn't see…

 

"Where's Hook?" he asked.

 

"Your dad…" Emma said, nodding over his shoulder. Turning his head, Neal could only stare as he saw the pirate captain on the ground, his father's hand clutching his heart and squeezing hard, The heart disintegrated into dust as Hook's body fell forward, unmoving. The other crew members were nowhere to be found. Briefly, he wondered where they were.

 

"Papa," he called softly.

 

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated before turning around. "Bae? You're alive… True Love's Kiss worked…"

 

"Yeah Papa… it worked. But not on Neverland…" Neal said with a frown. He was ignoring the fact that his father had killed someone. Mostly because it was Hook that he'd killed and given what Hook had done, well…

 

"Neverland will only recover with David's help," Tinker Bell said softly, biting her lip. "We need…"

 

"What?" David asked. "What do you need?"

 

"Some of your blood. You're the Heart of the Truest Believer, David. Only with your blood can we restore Neverland," Tink explained, before noticing the horrified look on Emma and Neal's faces. "Don't worry. Only a few drops."

 

Immediately, David held out his hand. "Okay."

 

"David…" Neal whispered. "Are you sure?"

 

"Well, yeah… Mom is the savior, but even though she saved your life, it couldn't restore Neverland. If I'm the one that has to save Neverland I'll do whatever I can to," David explained. "I'm tired of just reading about heroes. I want to be one."

 

He looked at Emma, who looked nervous herself.

 

"You promise it's only going to be a few drops of his blood?" Emma asked.

 

Tink nodded. "Don't worry. We would never hurt him on purpose. We're not monsters like Hook."

 

Neal exhaled slowly and looked at Emma. It wasn't his place, but he was still worried.

 

"Okay. But I say how much blood can be used," Emma said, looking straight at Tink with that unwavering glare that Neal had always found attractive.

 

"Of course," Tink agreed as the ship came to a stop. Neal shuddered just looking at the thing. Once again, another place he didn't want to be at. Hopefully, restoring the magic of Neverland wouldn't take very long.

 

"David, are you ready?" Peter asked as they disembarked.

 

"Emma, do you want us to come with you?" Neal heard Prince Charming ask.

 

She shook her head. "No. I think it'd be best if it was only Neal, David, Tinker Bell, Peter and I."

 

Charming nodded and slid his hand into Snow's. "Okay. We'll be here when you get back."

 

Neal took a deep breath and followed Peter as he led the way into the cave. A large hourglass stood in the middle of the room, Pan's shadow pacing back and forth in front of it nervously as the sand slipped through it rapidly. Neal was horrified as he realized just how close the hourglass was to being empty.

 

"What is that?" Emma asked.

 

"It's a measure of how much magic is left in Neverland," Tinker Bell replied with a shudder of her own. "We have to move quickly. David, stand in front of the hourglass. Do you see a rock with a handprint on it?"

 

The boy nodded and moved over to stand in front of it. "Now what?"

 

Peter drew a small dagger from the holster on his hip, wiping it clean of a pirate's blood before he stepped next to David.

 

"David Swan," he began slowly. "You hold the Heart of the Truest Believer. Do you truly believe that the magic of Neverland sustains the magic of all the realms?"

 

David nodded. "Yes. I do."

 

"And I, Peter Pan, the Boy Who Will Never Grow Up, and Tinker Bell, the leader of the fairies, following the Prophecy set forth three-hundred years ago, do use the blood from the Heart of the Truest Believer, to restore our land to the greatness it used to be," Peter said as he gently pressed the dagger into David's hand.

 

David winced only just slightly at the pain. He was taking it better than Neal had expected.

 

"Okay. Put your hand on the rock, David," Peter said as a trail of blood began to seep from the wound.

 

David did so slowly, as Emma and Neal looked on nervously. At first, nothing happened, but then, a burst of light erupted from the stone. The hourglass refilled before disappearing, and the sun, or whatever it was that gave light to Neverland, began to shine once more. The joy from the Lost Boys on the ship could be heard even in the cave.

 

"You did it David," Peter said with a wide grin. "You're a hero!"

 

Neal laughed in relief and pulled Emma close as she joined him in laughter.

 

Tink smiled and fluttered over to David. "Let me see your hand," she said. When he held it out, she waved her wand over it, healing up the wound. Neal could see Emma visibly relax at that.

 

He smiled and looked at her. "See? He's okay now," he replied. "And he's a savior now. Just like you."

 

Emma smiled a little as David ran out of the cave, back toward the pirate ship. "Y-yeah. But this isn't what I wanted for him."

 

"He's okay now though. That's the important thing. It's better that he did this than do what Hook wanted, right?" he questioned with a small smile. "It's over now, Emma. We can go home."

 

"Home…" Emma whispered. "But – uh… where is home now?"

 

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well… I mean… you and I are both from the Enchanted Forest, technically. And I know my parents have been itching to go back there."

 

"And we should have gone back there, had David not been kidnapped," his father suddenly said from the entryway to the cave. "The curse was designed to bring those in Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest once Baelfire was found. I was going to ask you to help me find him, Miss Swan, but obviously that worked out in my favor. The kidnapping, however… was a wrench in the plan."

 

Neal looked at Emma. "Are you sure you'd want to go there?"

 

She shrugged. "Why not? It's where we're supposed to be."

 

He was dumbfounded.

 

"Besides," she said, her voice now only for him to hear, "after everything that's happened in this world, going to the Enchanted Forest might be a good fresh start for us."

 

There was a pause before he spoke. "Us?" he whispered. "You want there to be an 'us'?"

 

She gave him a shy smile. "If me bringing you back from the brink of death wasn't enough of a hint I don't know what else to tell you."

 

He laughed and pulled her close again. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

 

* * *

 

 

"We're going back to the Enchanted Forest? How?" Prince Charming asked, staring at Rumpelstiltskin with wide eyes.

 

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged as he lifted Hook's body off the ship, dropping it into the sea below. "It's easy, really. Once the Lost Boys and Peter Pan get off the ship, we'll have everyone we need to start the transport back to the Enchanted Forest. Just ah – hold on tight to something."

 

"Wait… what about me?" Tamara said quietly. "And Greg? And Greg's father? We're not from there."

 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "That's true, dearie. You aren't. However, you have been entangled in our little game and that makes you… magical. Congratulations. Besides… I sense something about you… you're connected to the Enchanted Forest anyway."

 

She stared. "How… did you know?"

 

"When you see the future, there is irony everywhere," he said, flourishing his hands and cleaning up the bloodstains left from the various injuries sustained in the battle. Mortals. So messy when they bled. "As for Mendel… I think there is a cell in the dwarf mines with his name on it." He looked at Snow White and Prince Charming, who nodded in agreement

 

"One for Regina as well," Snow White said. She sounded somewhat sad about that. Rumpelstiltskin had no idea why.

 

"Whenever you're ready to say your final goodbyes…" Rumpelstiltskin said. "Adults do not belong in Neverland, after all." He looked at Peter as he said it.

 

"It's not a final goodbye. We'll come visit. You've showed us that adults are cool!" Peter said.

                 

A few of the Lost Boys didn't look so sure.

 

"What's the matter?" Belle asked, tilting her head curiously.

 

"We've been talking…" one Lost Boy said quietly. "We aren't so sure we want to stay in Neverland."

 

Peter balked.

 

"What would you like to do then?" Snow White asked.

 

"We… we want to go back to our homes. Only…"

 

"We don't know if our parents are still alive."

 

"We'll take you home," Wendy said. "When we drop those from the Enchanted Forest back in the Enchanted Forest, we'll take you home."

 

"We're from the Enchanted Forest," the twins said. "So are Curly and Nibs."

 

"What about you, Slightly?" Wendy asked with a kind smile.

 

"London. I think."

 

Peter looked upset at the thought of losing four of his Lost Boys, but he soon smiled. "Whatever makes my men happy. That's all that matters," he forced himself to say as Tink gave Wendy some  pixie dust for the journey to London. "But don't be surprised if Tink and I drop by once in a while!"

 

With that, Peter leapt from the ship, Tinker Bell floating behind him with the Lost Boys. Moments later, purple fog engulfed the _Jolly Roger_ , soon spreading to the Enchanted Forest and the inhabitants were finally able to leave the Land Without Magic behind.

 

* * *

 

 

"David, be careful with your grandson!" Snow White called  to her husband, laying a gentle hand on her stomach as she watched the two practice sword fighting. This time, it was with real swords, and it had everyone very, very nervous.

 

"He's a quick learner, Snow!" her husband replied with a wide grin. "But I've got it, don't worry!"

 

Neal laughed as he draped an arm over Emma's shoulder as they too, observed the sword fight. "He's just like his mother."

 

Emma scowled and swatted his arm. Since they'd been back in the Enchanted Forest, they'd discovered Snow White and Prince Charming were expecting another child. Belle had fallen pregnant a couple of months after that.

 

Cora was quickly reunited with her birth parents and was living with them in the palace she was supposed to grow up in. Luckily, it was only in the next kingdom over, so David could still see her often.

 

Regina was locked in the mine Rumpelstiltskin had been locked in once upon a time. Snow and Cora visited on occasion from what Neal understood, but it wasn't as often as Neal assumed Regina would have liked.

 

Wendy, John, and Michael had arrived back in London before their parents had completely given up hope. Time was a strange thing. But the important thing was, they were home and safe.

 

The rest of the residents of the Enchanted Forest were now learning to adapt to living without cars and big cities. An election had been held when the fairies and his father had discovered that electricity was possible. Instead of building the great skyscrapers and cities, the Enchanted Forest residents decided to use their electricity on things for their home, which meant communication was now a breeze. Plus, the wires were underground instead of above ground. It was odd, but Neal felt like it was a good palace of what they'd learned during the curse and trying to stay true to their roots.

 

Neal winced as David managed to get Charming on the ground, playfully holding his sword to his neck.

 

"Your son, I swear," Neal teased as he looked at Emma.

 

"He's not just my son, Neal," Emma said with a smile as she slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together. "He is ours."

 

 

That's all, folks! Thank you all so much for sticking by me for the last 3 years, and continuing to read through the long delays between chapters. A sequel may or may not be coming in the future, but for now please check out my other stories, especially Lost and Found and Once Upon a Dream.


End file.
